


Gramander

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 42,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Prompts about Percival and Newt that I get on Tumblr.***First ChapterCan we get some “Newt getting upset and Percy basically diving in to comfort his boyfriend” please ndjdjnd or any of the reverse harem coming in and doting on the poor baby boy.





	1. Comfort

Fontaine doesn’t know what to do, he has never seen Newt crying before, at least not like that. Weiss walks towards him, slowly, almost as if she’s afraid of upsetting him more.

“They’re dead…” He sobs, making Weiss stop. “I couldn’t save them.”

He’s talking about the baby wampus; when they arrived it was already too late for the most injured ones, but one of them managed to survive, thanks to Newt.

Newt looked okay… at least at first, he had taken care of the wampus and taken him inside the case. But once they were back in Graves’ office he collapsed.

Now, even though they want to comfort him, the priority is to take him out of there before their boss arrives.

“Newt…” Lopez is trying to help Weiss, but when he touches the magizoologist’s shoulder Newt starts to shake again.

But of course, because they’re not lucky at all, Mr. Graves storms in the office and he stops cold the moment he sees Newt, sobbing, face buried in his hands.

Graves takes a step closer and Fontaine immediately gets in his way, surprising everyone for his bravery.

“Boss, we can take Scamander–”

“Move,” just one word it’s enough to make Fontaine, Weiss and Lopez walk away.

Everyone holds their breath, waiting for Graves to start yelling at poor Newt when, to everyone’s shock, the Director of Magical Security takes the magizoologist in his arms and pulls him close to his chest.

Newt looks back at him, Graves smiles kindly (kindly! Neither of the aurors knew he was capable of such a tender gesture) and starts wiping off the tears on Newt’s cheeks.

“I couldn’t save them, Mr. Graves.”

“It wasn’t your fault and you know it,” he keeps caressing Newt’s soft cheeks with his thumbs and leads him to the couch. “Now, tell me how is the other one. Have you named him yet?”

That does the trick; Newt starts to look better, he even smiles and curls up next to Graves on the couch. And Percival Graves lets him.

“Damian,” Newt says while Graves kisses one of his hands, making him blush.

“It suits him,” Graves chuckles. And then narrowing his eyes at the others he says: “I believe you have work to do.”

They all stumble out of the office and as soon as the door is closed behind them, Kenneth says in shock: “I think boss is in love.”


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival yelling at Newt because of something about his creatures , tears well up in Newt’s eyes and he just starts silently crying and tries to wipe the tears away frantically . A couple of aurors comfort him (Tina and Queenie probably glare at Percy despite the fact he’s their boss) as Graves straight up panics about upsetting the magizoologist, eventually he comes to his senses and gently shushes Newt while wiping his tears away and profusely apologizing.

Percival doesn’t really know how to deal with emotions; most of the time he turns everything into anger, especially his concern. And when he saw Newt all alone in front of that angry Zouwu, Percival almost had a heart attack. Because, despite that he’s not supposed to care about his employees like that, he has fallen in love with Newt Scamander like an idiot.

And because he’s an idiot he doesn’t know how to show he cares. So, instead of getting closer to Newt by talking sweetly about what happened, Percival yells at him.

He yells and makes Newt cry and he has never felt so awful in his life like at that moment.

And Newt’s still crying and Percival doesn’t know what to do. Now that he’s calmed down, Newt’s tears and sobs are making his heart ache.

“Newt?” He doesn’t even blame auror Goldstein for the way she glares at him. Although he doesn’t like at all when she tries to shield Newt from him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves… I won’t… I’ll try to be less like myself next time.”

He has screwed up.

“I didn’t mean that, Newt,” he says, taking a step closer. “Please, forgive me. I was just worried about you.”

Newt stops sobbing, but he looks like he’s still scared of him. Percival hates that. Then, he looks at the other aurors, at Seraphina and knows he has enough audience to humiliate himself, but he doesn’t care.

“It’s not an excuse, I know. And I’ll keep apologizing until I earn your forgiveness, but listen… I yelled at you because I don’t know how to… do feelings and I was worried because I’m in love with you and I don’t want to lose you.”

Silence, everyone is in shock except Queenie Goldstein and Seraphina Picquery, the last one looks even proud of him.

Auror Goldstein finally steps aside and Percival watches almost fascinated as Newt blushes to the tip of his ears.

“In love with… me?”

“Completely besotted would be also a very accurate description,” he adds, making Newt chuckle. “Would you allow me to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?”

After a couple of seconds, Newt nods and Percival decides to take a risk and pull him into his arms; he kisses Newt’s tears away, apologizing over and over until he manages to make Newt giggle.


	3. Unwanted attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we please get one of the aurors flirting with Newt to the point of teetering on the edge of what would be considered harassment(getting all handsy etc.) but Newt doesn’t want to bother Percy about it. Then Graves finally witnesses it happening and is absolutely furious and very protective over his precious magizoologist.

Newt never mentions anything to anyone because he seriously thinks Ferguson will get tired of him eventually. He has told him so many times he’s not interested that he must’ve understood by now, right?

No, he doesn’t. Next time Newt sees him he makes the mistake of staying behind after a meeting, trying to put his papers back in the case; he doesn’t notice Ferguson waiting for him and when he does it’s too late.

Because Newt gets shoved against a wall… And Ferguson is all over him, trying to get his hands under Newt’s pants despite of the magizoologist’s protests.

Newt can push him away, he can use a spell against him… But he’s frozen, he’s shocked and scared and just wants those hands off his body that he doesn’t know how to protect himself.

“Please… stop,” but Ferguson doesn’t listen, he just keeps telling him how much he’s gonna like it and Newt’s dizzy, tearing up, until the wizard is shoved away.

“I knew there was a reason why I didn’t like the new one,” Weiss growls, pointing her wand at the man in front of her. Fontaine rushes inside the room followed by Tina who immediately approaches Newt.

“Are you okay?”

Newt nods, even though the tears don’t stop falling from his eyes. Lopez mentions something about talking to his boss and he storms away.

“This is none of your business,” Ferguson spits.

“Newt’s our friend and you were hurting him,” Fontaine snarls at the same time Percival Graves walks into the room. He looks at Newt and then at Ferguson and the anger in his eyes is almost palpable.

“He liked it. He wanted it.”

The growl that comes out of Graves throat is almost inhuman and Ferguson finally realizes the amount of problems he’s in.

Graves takes a step closer and just punches the man in the face so hard, he ends up completely unconscious on the floor.

“How do you feel, Newt?”

“Better, thank you,” the magizoologist’s lips quirk up a little bit.

“Can I touch you?”

Newt looks surprised at Graves, but nods. He doesn’t realize he needs a hug until the Director’s arms are around him.

His smile grows when he feels lips on his cheek and he giggles, feeling himself blushing.

“We’ll take this scum outside, Sir,” Lopez says, making Ferguson float out of the room while Weiss and the others following him.

“Let’s go get some of those pastries you like so much,” Graves says and Newt almost beams at him.


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramander: What are Percival and Theseus’ reactions to the announcement that another war (WWII) has started and they will most likely be called to fight and leave Newt all alone at home? Do they worry more about possibly not coming back to Newt or about Newt joining the war again like last time?

Newt starts tearing up the moment he watches Percival kneeling in front of him, they’re not all tears of joy though.

“You’re just proposing to me because you’re afraid you’re not coming back!” Newt sobs covering his face with his hands because he doesn’t actually mean it, but he’s scared for Percival and Theseus too.

He feels arms around him, shaking because it hurts.

“I’m proposing to you because I love you, Newt. But yes, I am afraid being out there, regretting I didn’t ask you sooner.”

“To be fair he bought that engagement ring six months ago, little one.” Theseus cuts in and Newt looks over Percival’s shoulder at him. He looks tired and sad.

“Then why didn’t you ask before?”

“Because it was too soon and I was afraid you’d reject me,” Percival admits, voice broken.

“You’re an idiot Percy, you know that?” Newt says with a smile as he kisses him on the lips.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes!”

He giggles, tears still falling down his cheeks as Percival tries to kiss them all away.

“You’re coming back,” he reaches out to take Theseus hand. “Both of you. You’re coming back to me.”

“Is that an order?” His brother smiles, but Newt can see how worried he is about him.

“Yes, it is.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” his fiancé says, because he’s an idiot.

“It doesn’t matter because it is  _temporary_ ,” Newt almost growls at them.

“Please don’t come after us, Artemis.”

“I won’t,” he lies, because wether they like it or not, he’s going with them too.


	5. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full inspo from when Gellert asks if Newt is a Veela in that one fic. Can we please get some Veela!Newt gramander? Maybe where Newt lives in the forest with his creatures and Graves falls in love,then MACUSA decides to seize him from his home. Newt is screaming and crying and Percival comes in to save him,he gently comforts a sobbing Newt and holds him to his chest. Angry at his aurors for upsetting the gentle Veela, then becomes furious as he noticed the bruises on Newt from the rough handling.

Percival enjoys walking around in the woods when he’s particularly stressed, it always helps him find a solution to a difficult case. He has never thought of the woods in any other way than a nice place to walk in.

Until he hears that beautiful voice. Just like that. He’s walking in the morning like he does any day, when he hears a man singing and Percival forgets about everything else. He keeps moving and walking and then running until he finds the owner of that voice.

He’s the most beautiful man Percival has ever seen; his curls are reddish with little white flowers woven into them, his skin seems to be covered in freckles and his eyes are so green…

“Oh! I’m sorry,” the man… But he’s not a man, is he? He’s a Veela. He just stops singing and glowing and that’s when Percival wakes up from his trance. “I heard you wizards are usually affected by our songs.”

It seems the Veela has stopped using his magic and yet Percival can’t tear his eyes away from him. He’s still so enthralling.

And then Percival notices the hippogriff and the Nundu, the last one is purring, lying on the ground next to the man.

“I’m Newt.”

Maybe he’s dreaming or maybe he’s not, although he actually… doesn’t care at all.

“Percival Graves.”

He comes back, of course he does. He also helps Newt to feed his creatures and sometimes he weaves all types of flowers into the Veela’s hair and listens to him babble for hours about his beloved creatures.

And Percival stops thinking about his looks and appreciates the beauty in the way he cares about all living things, in the way his eyes light up every time Percival walks into the woods because he’s happy to see him.

He’s beautiful because he snorts when he laughs so hard, he’s beautiful because he blushes and gets flustered every time Percival tells him how pretty he is.

But one morning Percival doesn’t see him and he panics when he sees Newt’s creatures distressed because their Mummy is not with them. And when Pickett tells him that someone took Newt, Percival is not only scared anymore: he’s livid.

He arrives at MACUSA ready to get his best aurors to start looking for Newt when one of them, an idiot one, informs him they have just captured a Veela.

An innocent Veela that hasn’t even tried to use his magic against them.

Percival wants to curse them all, instead he goes to the prison cells to get Newt out. He’s already sobbing, crying about his creatures and Percival holds him close to his chest, kissing his tears away, assuring him all his creatures are fine, but worried about Mummy.

Newt chuckles then and rubs the tip of his nose against Percival’s affectionately. The Director of Magical Security almost melts in front of his very much surprised aurors.

They apologize to the Veela, although Percival fires the idiot that came up with the idea in the first place.

“I love you, Newt,” he confesses the next day and the Veela leans forward to kiss him for the first time.

They get married three months after that in that same forest they met. And Percival buys a house close to the woods because he wants to live for the rest of his life with his Newt.

His beautiful Veela.


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramander perhaps? A new auror hurting Newt bevausr they don’t really know the rules of the MACUSA and just think he’s some low orderly. Long story short everyone is angry. Hope it’s not too much trouble!

It starts with his scarf, his Hufflepuff scarf disappears and Newt becomes really sad when he can’t find it. Because that scarf means all his good memories in Hogwarts, it means all the times he found an injured magical creature and wrapped it up in his scarf to take it back to the castle.

He doesn’t find it, but he doesn’t say anything to Percy either, because he knows he would start a hunt, he’d be so furious if he told him. And maybe it’s just an innocent prank and they will return his scarf, right?

But they don’t give it back. And Newt feels a little bit sad. At least until some weird messages about his freckles and his curls start to appear at his desk. But these are harmless so Newt decides to ignore them completely.

Then, when he’s about to head home, two of the new aurors start following him to the entrance, Newt begins to feel a little nervous and walks faster without realizing what he’s doing.

“Mr. Scamander!” One of them calls and Newt turns around just in time for something… someone to push him. And he falls down the stairs.

Fortunately he doesn’t fall all the way down because a powerful magic breaks his fall and he flies right into a pair of familiar arms. But Newt is still hurt and dizzy; tears start falling from his eyes as a burning sensation spreading over his right leg overwhelms him.

“It’s okay, my darling. Everything’s going to be fine,” Percival kisses his tears away and turns his head at the two aurors with fire in his eyes. Tina, Weiss, Lopez and Fontaine are pointing at them with their wands, looking so pissed. “Take them to the cells.”

The new aurors, or at least one of them tries to say something, but Percival cuts him off with a growl: “Trust me, you’re safer in there.”

They look at Newt then and their faces twist with regret in that moment.

“Should I take you to medical?”

“I rather have you patching me up. It’s not that serious,” Newt says, even though his leg still hurts… a lot.

Percival doesn’t seem to believe him, but at least he takes him to his office. He lays Newt down on the couch gently and kneels in front of him.

“I’m gonna kill them,” he snarls, rolling up Newt’s trousers to reveal skin covered in blood. Although the magizoologist is sure it’s quite less serious than it looks.

“Please don’t, I don’t want my husband in a prison cell, I want him at home with me,” Newt tries to smile, but he can’t help but grimace when Percival starts to clean up the wound. “Besides, they’re too young, I’m sure they didn’t know what–”

“They should’ve known better.” Percival insists, and Newt starts feeling his warm magic all over his leg, taking all the pain away.

“Thank you,” he smiles and blushes when Percival begins to press kisses all over his long leg. “Percy, stop!”

The Director smirks and instead of doing what his husband is telling him to do, he leans over to devour his lips. Newt smiles against his husband’s mouth and reminds himself that’s the reason why he prefers his husband to take care of him instead of going to medical.

***

They stay two days in a cell, because Newt begs the other aurors to release them. They look like they really regret it and they apologize to Newt, from a safe distance, because Percival doesn’t let them near his husband anymore, despite of Newt telling him he’s being ridiculous.

He also keeps him in his office the whole week; he spends most of his time kissing and bringing Newt tea and pastries despite of how many times Newt assures him he’s completely fine now.

“I should go back to my own office,” he insists, but Percival shuts him up with a kiss every time he says that. “I’m being a distraction.”

“I like when you’re being my personal distraction,” Percy grins, making Newt roll his eyes.

“You’re so silly sometimes, you know that?”

“Yes and you love it.”

“Yes, I do.”


	7. Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy!Veela!Newt always having glamour on in order to appear ugly (he doesn't like people liking him because of his appearance), but Graves fall in love anyway?
> 
> ***  
> (Turned out to be half-Veela Newt, sorry!)

It’s good to be ignored; Newt feels great as he walks through the streets of New York and nobody stops him to try to touch him or to tell him they’re in love with him. It’s usually all about his looks and no one actually listens to him because they’re too focused on how his curls shine under the sun or how his eyes are just the most beautiful thing ever.

He’s tired of that. Instead of having people around just pretending to be interested in magical creatures to keep staring at him, he prefers Tina that tried to arrest him the first time he set foot in New York, he prefers Jacob that hit him with his own case when Newt tried to obliviate him and he definitely prefers Queenie who didn’t even look at him once the first time they met because she was too busy staring at Jacob.

It’s great to have a charm to hide his beauty. It makes him appreciate people more. The people that really care about him and even the ones that don’t.

Like Percival Graves, it’s clear the wizard doesn’t like him (he’s constantly narrowing his eyes at Newt) but he offers him to share his office because Newt is going to work for MACUSA and he doesn’t have one yet. He listens to Newt when there are magical creatures involved in his cases, because he knows Newt’s an expert and he respects him for that.

Then Percival starts to bring him tea and food and gets angry when he finds out Newt hasn’t eaten in all day and it’s honestly wonderful to get a real emotion from someone just for once, because people can’t get mad at him when the charm is off.

They talk and Newt loves to talk with that man because he knows he’s actually listening and not just pretending to; he sometimes asks about a creature he’s particularly interested in and Newt almost beams at him.

But one day, Percival makes him doubt; Newt is babbling about his creatures again, pacing around the room because he gets too excited sometimes and then he notices…

The Director has pushed his paperwork aside and is staring at him the same way all people do when there’s no spell on him. Percival is smiling, eyes glimmering with adoration and it makes Newt gasp.

“Percy?”

Percival blinks, clears his throat and grabs the reports next to him and starts “reading them” upside-down. His face has turned bright red.

Newt looks at closest mirror he has, but realizes to his confusion and relief that the charm is still hiding his natural beauty.

And yet Percival keeps staring at him like that, when he thinks Newt is not looking.

One day, tired of hiding away his true nature from his friends, he decides to tell them.

Newt’s nervous, although he knows it’s not going to change the way his friends look at him, but he’s been hiding his beauty for so long he’s afraid to show it again.

They’re in Percival’s living room (Newt has finally decided to accept his offer to move in with him) sitting on the couch while Newt’s standing in front of them, even Jacob is there, looking quite confused.

“I’m half-Veela and… I-I wanted to show you how I actually look like.” He takes a deep breath and lifts the spell on his face, not even surprised to hear the gasps and the way his friends look in awe at him.

“You look gorgeous, honey!” Queenie says, although just in a kind tone that certainly warms up Newt’s heart.

The only thing that surprises him is Percival’s expression, he seems so lost, looking at everyone’s reactions and then at Newt in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I know this is a big deal for you, but I just… don’t see the difference? I mean… You’ve always been beautiful.”

Newt stares, feeling the tears falling down from his eyes…

Percival panics.

“I’m so sorry, Newt! Did I say something wrong?”

The magizoologist shakes his head, smiling softly at that silly wizard.

“I love you too,” he mumbles and Percival’s grin is huge.

“You do? Wait, how did you know I–”

Newt kisses him to shut him up, heart beating happily in his chest as he feels Percival kissing back.


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I was wondering if I could maybe request a gramander prompt? Maybe something like Newt gets hit with a truth spell or slipped veratiserum as a joke and while in the Auror Department starts talking about being bullied as a kid and his insecurities as well as some of the things he went through on his adventures (like possibly torture or rape) and then graves comes over and he starts talking about how we wants him but knows graves will never like him like that? Thank you!!!! Have a great day

“Maybe you should stay here for a while,” Tina advises, putting a hand over Newt’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Tina! I’ve been through worse actually–”

“We should go to Medical,” she insists, she’s been telling him the same since they both set foot inside MACUSA. They had arrested a couple of poachers and Tina swears a curse hit Newt on the back, but the magizoologist doesn’t feel anything.

“I’m alright,” he says and walks towards the cafeteria to get himself a cup of tea because the truth is he’s feeling a little bit thirsty.

He finds Fontaine, Roberts and Queenie there and she, like her sister, thinks something’s wrong and helps him sit with them. Tina, who’s been following him around, looks at him with concern.

“You shouldn’t worry, really. I’ve been through worse, when I was in China a couple of traffickers tried to cut off my fingers, but I managed to escape before they did,” Newt’s not sure why he’s talking so much, but he feels like he needs to.

He also doesn’t understand why everyone looks so horrified all of the sudden.

“When did that happen?” Roberts says. Her expression is a mix of sorrow and anger. “Where are they now?”

“A couple of years ago and they’re probably still in China. But don’t worry, I managed to free the dragons they were hurting,” Newt tells her with a smile. “Besides, I wasn’t as scared then like that time in Brazil; three wizards tried to tear off all my clothes as punishment for freeing a wampus, but Nancy scared them off before they could touch me…”

“I’m going to find Mr. Graves,” Tina mumbles, looking like she’s about to tear up.

In fact they all are.

Fontaine takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

“I’m sorry, Newt.”

“What for? It wasn’t your fault.”

“Newt?” Percival is worried… Actually the magizoologist has never seen him so concerned before. “Are you okay?”

“Well, now I’m much better, because you’re here,” Newt grins, there’s a tiny voice inside his head that begs him to stop, but he can’t. “I would like to date you, but I know you’d never like someone like me.”

His words are followed by silence; the Director even blinks a couple of times at him in shock.

“Newt, I’ve been trying to ask you out for a couple of weeks now,” Percival admits, looking a little bit shy. “And what do you mean someone like you–”

“Sir, we need to take him to Medical.”

“You’re right, Goldstein. But we must have a conversation about this later, Newt.”

“I’m fine, honestly…” But Percival shuts him up by carrying him in his arms like he weighed nothing and Newt feels himself blush to the tip of his ears.

“You’re strong,” he comments. “I like that. I like you carrying me around.”

Percival chuckles.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

When he’s feeling like himself again, Newt tries to avoid everyone for a while, at least until the aurors find him and assure him there’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Actually, MACUSA’s aurors become very protective of him and make sure he always has everything he needs.

Some people say the Director, with the help of his aurors, managed to find the people that hurt Newt and threw them in jail for a long time. Other people say they were tortured first, but no one knows for sure.

Newt has no idea. He just recently found out that Percival Graves had been trying to court him and started to think his love was unrequited until Newt basically confessed to him.

And even though he’s still a little bit embarrassed of what happened, Newt and Percival are very much glad it did.


	9. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succubus!Newt in sexy outfit? Can either Gramander or NRH

It’s almost midnight and Picquery yells at him (for the last time that day he hopes) that he should go back to his damned house because MACUSA is not a hotel and work will be there tomorrow anyways.

“I just have to check these and then I’ll go, I promise,” he says right before hearing her mumbling a curse before storming away.

The next night though, she’s prepared; she leaves Percival out of his own office for an hour, even though she knows he needs to keep working and gets out with a mischievous smile on her face that only means trouble.

Picquery pats him on the shoulder with a book she hands him playfully.

“This is a book to summon demons! Seraphina tell me you didn't–”

“Since you insist on staying at the office instead of sleeping I thought I should  _call_  someone to keep you company. I think he’s going to  _please_  you.”

“Seraphina!”

“Oh, no need to thank me! I’m going to sleep, bye!”

She ignores him completely and walks towards the elevator, Percival keeps cursing and looks at the book trying to figure out what demon she summoned, well… He will never find out unless he gets inside…

Percival almost chokes when he finally walks in.

“Hello, I’m Newt!”

It’s a male succubus what Picquery summoned and this one is absolutely beautiful. He’s just Percival’s type even though he’d never admit it. He’s tall with impossible long legs, a face full of freckles and a pair of green eyes that make him look innocent even though he’s wearing a two piece blue lingerie that it’s doing things to Percival.

“Do you like it?” Newt asks and Percival notices the tiny horns hidden in his messy reddish hair. The demon points at his outfit and Percival tries not to blush but it’s useless. “Your friend told me you would like this.”

“Of course she did,” he rolls his eyes and then takes a step closer to him. “Listen, Newt… I’m afraid I won’t be needing your services I–”

“Services?” Newt looks at him in adorable confusion. “What do you mean? I thought we could be friends! I want to stay in your world. I don’t like down there and my brother doesn’t ever let me out of our house because he says everyone just wants to… touch me.”

The demon looks so sad, Percival suddenly wants to punch his brother in the face.

“Does he keep you in your house like a… prisoner?”

“It’s not like that!” Newt shakes his head. “Theseus is just overprotective, he worries too much because I was born… like this. He usually appears when a mortal summons me to… to touch me and he hurts them. I don’t know how but he has a way of finding out when I’m in danger. But this time your friend summoned me and she said she didn’t want me and that you needed a friend.”

Percival tries not to smile at the way Newt babbles, because he definitely doesn’t consider it adorable. Not at all.

“She said I needed a friend?”

“Yes! And I need one too so…”

“But why did she make you wear this then?”

“She thought it’d be funny,” Newt says, looking at himself with a frown. “Although I don’t see why this is funny…”

Percival sighs and tries to keep looking at Newt’s face.

“Could you please put on something else?”

“Like what?”

Percival points at himself in response and Newt smiles and the Director likes the fact that he doesn’t actually copy his outfit, the demon seems to give the clothes his personal touch. Percival thinks that blue coat is just perfect for him. It makes his eyes pop.

“You can stay with me if you want,” Percival says, knowing it’s definitely a bad idea. But he’s not going to let Newt go back to that idiot he has for a brother.

“Thank you!” Newt takes the Director’s face in his hands and rubs their noses together, making him blush.

It’s a bad idea and yet Percival holds the demon’s hand and decides to take him home.

It may sound ridiculous, but he’s going to protect that beautiful demon from now on.


	10. Doting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get we get some: Graves being a hardass boss one second then doting endlessly on his husband Newt Scamander the next?

Fontaine is waiting to see the shock on the new ones faces, the aurors that have no idea the man who’s currently yelling at them for a poor written report is happily married and has a soft spot for his lovely husband.

“Has Newt arrived yet?” Weiss joins him, trying to hide the smile that’s tugging the corners of her lips up, but it’s difficult, especially when they get to watch, but don’t get to be the victim of that terrifying scolding.

“He hasn’t,” Lopez replies in a whisper behind them.

Graves pinches the bridge of his nose, probably praying to Mercy Lewis for strength or most likely patience in this particular case.

He’s terrifying, but he’s a good boss, he just wants his aurors to do a good job and sometimes the new ones that manage to get in MACUSA think they already know everything there is to be taught and Percival Graves just happens to be the ideal wizard to remind them how wrong they are.

“Percy? Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ll be back later!” Newt blushes, looking at the aurors that went from staring at the ground to stare at him like they fear for his safety.

“The new ones are always so cute,” Weiss mumbles, next to Fontaine. “They think Newt’s going to get yelled at.”

The three of them know he’s safe from Graves’ anger; he has been since he started working for MACUSA, which confused the hell out of them, at least until they figured out his boss was absolutely besotted.

“There’s no need, sweetheart,” Graves smiles from ear to ear. “Come here, what do you need?”

Lopez tries not to laugh at the shock in the young wizards’ faces. They’re staring in absolute bewilderment how the Director of Magical Security kisses Newt’s hand and looks at him with the most gentle, sweet expression.

“I was wondering if you’d like to pay a visit to Jacob. We could have lunch there if you want, I know you’re busy, but–”

“I’d love to,” Graves rises from his seat, presses his lips to Newt’s and frowns at the new ones again before adding: “They know what they have to do.”

The four of them nod quickly, watching in confusion as their new boss walks away, fingers intertwined with that beautiful man.

They look back at Fontaine, Weiss and Lopez, completely lost and Weiss can’t help but burst into laughter.

“Welcome to MACUSA,” Fontaine says, grinning. They can figure out what’s happening on their own.


	11. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if Newt has to get married to some stranger (angst pls) and Newt somehow started working at MACUSA and Graves likes him. But just when he was ready to ask Newt out Seraphina arrives and says that Newt's husband is here. Aurora them realise that he is a horrible person. You can decide if ending'll be happy or not.

Percival Graves likes so many things about the new consultant magizoologist, he likes his shy smile and the way his green eyes go from staring at the ground to staring at Percival’s and then looking away timidly, right after his face turns completely red.

He’s not sure he finds his obliviousness charming or irritating because he’s tried so many times to flirt with him, to ask him out, but it seems Newt has no idea what is going on.

The aurors seem to have figured it out though, they pretend they don’t know, but it looks like Percival can’t hide the fond expression on his face every time he stares at Newt Scamander.

They try to help him by leaving the two of them alone after every single meeting they have, it always surprises Percival how they manage to do that without making it look suspicious.

After a while he just decides to ask directly, but that’s the same day Seraphina herself comes to the office with the most confused expression he’s ever seen.

“There’s a wizard outside, he says he’s your husband?”

Newt’s smile vanishes instantly right before nodding and rising from his spot on Percival’s couch. The Director feels devastated, although he quickly puts aside his own pain when he notices the distress on Newt’s face and the sadness in his eyes. Pickett hides in his pocket as Newt unconsciously starts to caress his left wrist.

Seraphina must’ve noticed something too, because she puts a hand over Newt’s shoulder and tries to look at him.

“Are you alright, Mr. Scamander? You know you can talk to me, right?”

“Thanks, Madam President, but I’m f-fine,” he assures.

“Newt?”

“Yes, Percy?” He doesn’t look back at him and Percival tries not to feel too hurt about it.

“Are you sure you’re… okay?”

Newt’s lips part and Percival is sure he’s going to say something, but there’s a knock at the door, an impatient knock that startles the magizoologist.

He opens the door immediately and a blond wizard walks in and the first thing he does is to take Newt’s left wrist in his hand in a grip Percival is sure it’s painful, judging by the way Newt grimaces at the contact.

He hates that wizard so much and he hasn’t even talked to him.

There’s something so wrong about him; he’s obviously polite with them, trying to explain he needs to go back home with Newt immediately, just that day at least…

“What are you doing, Seraphina?” He almost growls when she lets them go with a smile probably as fake as that wizard’s. “You know he’s abusing Newt!”

“You’re not sure about that…”

“Yes, I am. And you are too,” he growls. “We have received the same training, we’ve seen so many cases like this.”

Seraphina sighs and looks back at him, sad and tired.

“What I meant to say was that we don’t have any proof. And you know how this works, we can do nothing unless Newt denounces him.”

Sometimes Percival hates when she’s right.

***

The whole MACUSA finds out about Newt’s husband; they sometimes watch him in the hallways, waiting for Newt and they also see the way he narrows his eyes at the magizoologist or the way Newt flinches away whenever that wizard tries to take him by the wrist.

None of them like him. And they all become a lot more protective of the magizoologist, glaring at the wizard every time he sets foot in MACUSA, he also loses things all the time and wizards and witches are constantly bumping into him, sometimes making him fall flat on his face.

Although they know that doesn’t really help Newt, at least not in the way they want to.

But at least the wizard stops waiting for him in MACUSA.

And Newt starts staying late at work, normally Seraphina would scold him like she does with Percival, but she knows why he’s doing that. They all know he doesn’t want to go back home.

And Percival stays with him, he used to do that before he met Newt, when he thought the most important thing in a man’s life was his job. He was so wrong back then.

Now he just stays to keep Newt company, to make sure he’s not hurt, at least physically because Percival can’t do anything to heal emotional pain.

Although he tries to talk to Newt. He tries to make him open up about his marriage, but it’s clear that’s the last thing Newt wants to do.

“So you decided to keep your last name, huh?” He feels ridiculous, especially because it’s obvious he did, the first time they met he introduced himself as Newt Scamander. He sighs and decides to focus on the tea he’s making; he learned how to make Newt’s favorite almost since he started working for MACUSA.

Percival hadn’t realized how besotted he was back then.

He still is.

“I didn’t want Richard’s last name,” Newt mumbles, but Percival hears anyway. “So I kept mine… He’s still angry about that though, my parents are too, they say it’s improper.”

Percival tries not to break the cup in his hand, but it’s difficult for him to hold back his anger.

“I don’t think it’s improper,” he says, trying not to think about how much he wants to punch Newt’s husband in the face.

“You don’t?” The magizoologist smiles and Percival wishes he could see him smiling all the time.

Percival shakes his head and Newt starts talking about his creatures again.

But Percival keeps trying… and one day, desperate, he crosses the line.

“How did you fall in love with him?”

It’s too much, Percival knows it, because Newt looks down, face twisted in pain like he’s about to tear up.

He’s ready to apologize when it happens, Newt speaks again…

“I didn’t. I married him because my family wanted me to,” he confesses, eyes glimmering with tears.

“Theseus did this–”

“No! He was the only one that opposed my marriage with Richard,” Newt says. “That’s why I haven’t seen him in a while, Richard hates him. No, my parents wanted it.”

“And what about you? Do you want this?”

Newt doesn’t say anything.

“You can get a divorce.”

“My parents wouldn’t like it.”

“You should stop thinking about what your parents want for once, Newt!” Percival snaps and he immediately regrets it. “I’m so sorry.”

But it’s too late.

“I’m going back home, thanks for the tea, Percy.”

Percival thinks of so many ways to apologize, but Newt doesn’t give him a chance, he keeps avoiding him, he avoids everyone.

They both start going back to their houses early, but Percival doesn’t sleep, he keeps pacing around his house, thinking about Newt.

Until one day Newt knocks at his front door.

“Can I stay with you for a w-while?” He mumbles, looking so vulnerable that Percival just wants to hug him, but he’s not sure if Newt wants that so he just nods instead.

Percival offers to make some tea and Newt starts tearing up, asking him to fire-call his brother.

“I’d like to see him, please.”

Theseus doesn’t need to be told twice, he gets in Percival’s house through the fireplace. He doesn’t even look at him once, he just runs towards his brother and embraces him.

The Director knows he’s no longer needed so decides to go back to his bedroom to give them some space when Newt smiles at him over Theseus’ shoulder.

He reaches out to him and Percival takes his hand without hesitation. Newt intertwines their fingers together.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said and I’ve decided to get a divorce.”

Percival feels hopeful for the first time in years.


	12. Catlike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt got hexed and gets these absolutely adorable sweet expressive cat ears and and a tail the same colors as his hair. Graves is extremely charmed by it and adores them.Although some of the bad apples of the office start messing with the poor man (tugging at the tail, smooshing his ears etc) Graves come back and finds Newt sitting on the floor sobbing, surrounded by a couple laughing workers, cradling his tail. You can decide what happens next but I’d imagine Percival would be beyond furious.

Since Newt got accidentally cursed, two of the new aurors have been following him around MACUSA and commenting how “appropriate” is for him to have catlike ears and a tail now since he’s so obsessed with all kinds of creatures anyway.

At first Newt thought they were just messing around… Just joking and even though it bothered him he decided to just go along with it, besides Tina was already looking for a spell to fix it so it wouldn’t be long before it all went back to normal.

But now he is beginning to reconsider it. Newt hears the laughter behind him and Weiss, Fontaine and Lopez have scolded the new ones a couple of times for it. They always promise to stop when they’re caught, but seem to forget about it when they find Newt alone.

Newt has never been violent or aggressive, he doesn’t believe in revenge and he certainly has never felt something as strong as hate. He doesn’t even feel it now.

“Could you please stop it? I’m not comfortable with this,” he begs, feeling incredibly sad out of the sudden. He just doesn’t understand what he had done for them to treat him like that.

One of them laughs and tugs at his tail. The other tries to touch his catlike ears and Newt just curls up on the ground, arms covering his face.

“What’s going on?” Newt is usually nervous when he hears that strong, deep voice like a thunder next to him (to be fair Graves never uses it on him, but it still affects him) but now he’s glad because it makes the young aurors stop.

“We just thought it’d be funny–”

Just a glare, it’s all it takes for them to shut up and turn pale. Then Graves offers a hand to Newt, smiling kindly at him.

“Are you okay, Mr. Scamander?”

“I feel better now, Mr. Graves,” he remembers then that he has a tail and a pair of catlike ears and he blushes, waiting for the Director to laugh at him too. “This is not–I didn’t…”

“Goldstein explained to me what happened,” Graves strokes Newt’s right cheek. “And I think you look adorable.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course,” he smiles. “And don’t worry about them, they’re not going to hurt you anymore.”

Newt kisses him on the cheek and the Director turns bright red instantly.

The truth is… Newt doesn’t see those aurors again; Tina comments they got fired and Queenie adds that they were too scared to come back anyway, although she never tells him why.


	13. Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More 'friendly' Newt but this time with Percival ?

“You should try to be friendly with Mr. Graves, sweetie,” Queenie walks in Tina’s office. She sits next to Newt on the couch. “I think you’re ready.”

Tina makes a weird expression, it’s more like panic and it definitely doesn’t help Newt to feel confident about his friendly skills, Queenie is an excellent teacher, but Graves doesn’t seem like he wants to make friends.

“Don’t be dramatic, Teenie! No one is going to get fired,” the blond witch assures.

“Fired?” Newt pales, but Queenie starts caressing his hair to calm him down.

“Mr. Graves is not going to fire any of us, honey. And he’s definitely not going to get mad at you, trust me.” She says. “Besides, you were already thinking about it.”

Newt nods; Graves has been nice to him, he’s been helping him with the permits for all his creatures and Newt wants to offer him his friendship.

“That’s the best way to do that,” Queenie grins. “Just like I taught you to.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Mercy Lewis help us all,” he hears Tina mumble.

***

“Mr. Graves?” For a moment, Newt thinks the Director is going to ask him to leave; he seems quite focused on his paperwork… But then he looks up at the magizoologist and smiles.

“Come in, Mr. Scamander! How can I help you?”

“Actually,” Newt starts by changing the tone of his voice, just like Queenie said. Then he leans over Graves desk to get closer to him while the man keeps staring like he’s been enchanted. “I was wondering if I could help  _you_ … Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Graves?”

The Director turns completely red at that moment, but he grins from ear to ear without tearing his eyes away from Newt.

“Please call me Percival,” he whispers, a little bit flustered.

“Only if you call me Newt,” the magizoologist purrs, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“Newt, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Percival asks, shyly, cheeks still a little bit pink.

Queenie will be so proud. He just made friends with Percival Graves.

“Of course, Percival.”

***

“It worked, Queenie!” He says. Tina looks at him almost in fear.

“What do you mean, Newt?”

“Percival invited me to have dinner with him tonight! He wants to be friends with me!” He then tells them everything that happened and when he finishes Queenie giggles and Tina pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Newt, I don’t think he just wants–”

“Don’t listen to her, sweetie! You’re doing great,” Queenie winks. “Trust me, you’re going to thank me later.”

Newt grins, he should tell Theseus about it. He’ll be glad to hear he’s making new friends.

“Perhaps that’s not a great idea, honey,” Queenie says. “At least not at the moment… You can tell your brother another day.”

Oh, she’s right, maybe it’s too soon. He should wait to see how things turn out after dinner.


	14. Friendly part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival/Newt - wait a moment, we're dating? Sequel to friendly Newt :>

It’s a beautiful, fancy restaurant that makes Newt feel self-conscious about his clothes, at least until Percival assures him he looks perfectly fine.

The Director looks a little bit flustered, but definitely completely happy to be there; Newt decides to add another spell to his case, just to make sure nothing happens… He doesn’t want to ruin Percival’s excitement.

Despite of Newt’s nervousness, the two of them have a great time together, even though Percival spends most of the evening dropping his fork and knife every time Newt smiles at him.

Percival insists so much on paying the bill that Newt lets him, although he feels like he has to pay him back somehow. He’s so distracted he doesn’t think too much of the Director taking his hand when they finally get out of the restaurant.

Newt feels so comfortable around him, he doesn’t move his hand away.

“I had a great time, Newt,” he comments, smiling shyly at him. “Would you agree to a second date next week?”

It takes a few seconds for Newt to process what Percival has just said; he stops and turns around to look back at him.

“Date? Was this–I didn’t know this was a date,” he mumbles, blushing to the tip of his ears.

Percival pales, expression turning completely sad.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I thought my intentions were very clear. This was, I mean–”

Newt does something he’d normally never do; he just presses his lips against Percival’s to stop him from panicking. It works.

“I didn’t know this was a d-date, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to have another date with you,” he smiles.

Percival grins back, taking Newt’s face in his hands before giving him a proper kiss that Newt enjoys very much.


	15. Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: just Percival carrying Newt around the office in a bridal carry for various reasons (Newt is asleep, etc.) and the auror department being confused every time like “what’s the reason to carry newt today”

The first time it happens it’s because of a wound on Newt’s leg, one that according to Graves it’s impossible to walk with.

“I’m fine,” Newt insists. “Besides, it’s not like you can carry–”

Graves takes him in his arms like he weighed nothing, looking at him with a smug smirk on his face while the magizoologist turns bright red.

“I can walk on my own,” Newt mumbles and Graves chuckles, which is honestly the second thing that shocks the entire Department of Magical Security.

“Nonsense,” he smiles fondly at the wizard in his arms, carrying him around MACUSA like it’s part of his daily routine.

The thing is… Graves doesn’t know how to be nice or kind or do feelings besides anger and irritation, the aurors didn’t even know he could smile until Newt Scamander arrived.

It confuses them at first, especially their boss obsession with taking Newt in his arms for whatever reason.

Then, they realize they’re not reasons but excuses. Poor excuses only Newt believes because he’s just too oblivious to notice when someone has an ulterior motive.

Sometimes Newt gets sick and Graves looks at him like it’s Christmas because that means he’ll get to carry him in his arms.

“It’s just a cold, Mr. Graves!” Newt always protests, but he usually gives in and allows his boss to carry him around.

One day Newt falls asleep over his desk and instead of yelling at him (like he would with any other auror) Graves takes him in his arms and carries him to his office to lay him on the couch gently. He then pushes away some of the curls that have fallen over Newt’s eyes.

That’s when they realize what’s going on… Although it takes them too long according to Queenie and the President herself.

“Of course he is,” she rolls her eyes at them. “I mean isn’t it obvious? Percival can’t hide that besotted look on his face.”

Oh… So that’s what the whole carrying Newt around MACUSA is about.

Their boss is in love.


	16. Legilimens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Newt was a legilimens also, and that’s why he likes his beasts. He can either hear his beasts or not but that’s why he’s so awkward. I love your writing and hope you get to this!

Magical creatures are so quiet, that’s one of the reasons Newt loves them so much; he can’t hear what they’re thinking, like he does with people. It’s a nightmare, especially because sometimes, there are some witches and wizards that like him, but in a way he can’t reciprocate.

It’s weird, because some of them spend too much time looking at him and thinking how beautiful his face is (Newt has never thought of himself as a good-looking person, but some people do). The problem is that some have thoughts too explicit for Newt to handle; he usually blushes and looks at the ground trying to focus on what they’re saying rather than their thoughts.

Queenie tries to teach him how to control it, but Newt doesn’t have the experience she does because he avoided the company of people whenever he could.

But then he meets Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security, an ill-tempered man (according to MACUSA’s aurors) that no one should talk to, but who also happens to be great at occlumency.

Newt likes him immediately. And despite of everyone’s warnings, he starts spending time with him.

Because, to the aurors’ shock and confusion, it seems Graves likes his company too.

“I like you because you are quiet,” Newt blurts out one day without realizing what he’s doing.

Instead of getting angry though, Graves looks up at him, with one dark brow quirked up in amusement.

“That’s a… great compliment, Mr. Scamander,” he chuckles.

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears and starts apologizing profusely, at least until Graves sits next to him on the couch, intertwines their fingers together and kisses him on the cheek.

“I like you, too,” he mumbles, shyly. And then, after having an internal battle with himself while looking at Newt, he adds: “Actually I don’t  _only_  like you… I’m in love with you.”

And for the first time in years, someone says something that surprises Newt. He freezes, realization hitting him slowly until his heart is beating happily in his chest.

“I think–I’m in love with you too,” he whispers, leaning to press his lips against Graves’.


	17. Legilimens part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legilimens Newt. Can he hear Percival's thoughts? Like Graves accidentaly losing his shields

_I don’t want to lose you, please._

It takes Newt a while to open his eyes; turns out a stunning spell is a little bit more effective if two people stun someone at the same time.

_Please don’t leave me, Newt._

Then it takes him a couple of seconds to realize that Percival is not talking and that for the first time since he met him Newt is actually hearing his boyfriend’s thoughts.

_Stay with me… I need you_.

Newt remembers the first time he told Percival he was a legilimens; many emotions were written all over his face… But none of them were something even close to anger or even irritation. Although he was relieved when Newt told him he was in fact excellent at occlumency.

After years of hearing everyone’s thoughts to find someone so… quiet was a blessing. However Newt was curious sometimes, especially because he was an insecure person and just wanted to be sure Percival loved him back.

Now he’s not curious anymore, now he doesn’t want to hear all that pain in Percival’s thoughts.

“I’m not going anywhere, Percy,” he says, but he’s still a little weak because of the spell and the Director leans against him, head over his chest, sobbing. “I’m completely fine. I was just stunned.”

Percival carries him in his arms, despite of his protests and he’s still so worried he can’t even block his thoughts properly.

_I’m going to marry Newt as soon as he gets better._

“Well, you have to propose first and I have to say yes, Percy!” He protests, blushing.

“Are you–Did you just…” The Director turns as red as Newt is then, but chuckles. “And if I propose to you properly… What will you say?”

“I will say yes, you silly auror. Now, please let me go so I can walk on my own!”

Percival doesn’t let Newt go, he kisses him instead and the magizoologist decides to stop complaining then.


	18. The agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got this amazing idea. Like MACUSA has some really really important case (it can have to do something with dragon) so they call their special agent that everybody knows about but nobody has seen. And like agent 007 he finish the mission and men fall in love (my favourite pairing is gramander but u can add someone to the mix)

“Yes, Madam President, please fire-call him!” Richards begs, excited; Fontaine and Kenneth nod with curiosity and anticipation. “I mean we really need him this time.”

Percival Graves rolls his eyes; he already knows is going to be a disappointment, there’s no way that wizard is everything they say about him. It’s just not possible.

They should take care of the dragon themselves.

“Seraphina, I think if four aurors try to subdue the beast while the others go after Grindelwald–”

“We need Scamander, Percival,” she cuts him off. “He knows how to take care of a dragon. The rest of us have to focus on the no-majes and the dark lord and his fanatics. However one of us has to go with Scamander, just in case…”

“Madam President I can–”

“No, Fontaine is not the right wizard to–”

“Percival, you go with Scamander.”

The aurors start protesting and whining. Which is absolutely ridiculous because they have not seen the man and yet they are fighting each other just to get to work with him.

“Why?” Protests Weiss, avoiding looking at her boss.

“Because he’s the only one who’s not going to drool over him,” Seraphina says.

“You don’t even know if what they say is true,” Percival tells his aurors.

“They say he always leaves broken hearts behind,” Richards comments, ignoring Percival. “Perhaps it’s better not to get too close.”

The Director pinches the bridge of his nose, trying not to think about how ridiculous his team is.

***

The aurors of the Department of Magical Security are gathered around Seraphina’s fireplace waiting for a wizard they have just heard about to emerge from the flames.

Percival is already frowning when the fire turns green and he realizes that not everything that has been said about Scamander is real; the man with reddish hair that walks out of the fireplace doesn’t look arrogant, he’s shy and kind and patient.

Oh but he’s absolutely beautiful. The aurors practically swoon when Scamander smiles at them and Percival realizes he’s been staring since the wizard arrived.

Unfortunately, Seraphina notices too.

“Please, just call me Newt. Mr. Scamander is my brother,” he insists after he hears some of the aurors calling him by his last name.

He’s definitely not a seducer (at least not intentionally) he doesn’t seem to notice Richards drooling in front of him.

But Percival does and it brothers him. He has this incontrollable need to introduce himself so Newt notices him too.

“Percival Graves; you can call me Percival if you want,” he pushes Fontaine away while he reaches out to Newt. He hears Seraphina chuckle, but decides to do anything in his power to ignore her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Newt.”

The surprised gasps are something he’s not going to think about either. But he’s not going to deny (at least to himself) that he’s definitely interested.

Newt smiles at him and Percival feels a little bit weak at the knees.

“Can someone please take me to the dragon? There’s no time to waste. The poor thing must be scared!”

_The poor thing_? Oh no, it seems Newt is going to give him so many heart attacks, although part of Percival really doesn’t mind at all.

***

The first group of aurors make sure to take the no-majes off the streets and obliviate them. The second go after Grindelwald’s followers so Newt can have the opportunity to deal with the dragon alone. Well, not alone, although Percival is just there to protect him.

He looks completely different; Newt in front of a magical creature is determined and powerful and his beauty turns into something almost lethal.

It’s just a second, but everyone stops what they’re doing in order to watch the dragon growling at Newt while the magizoologist just stands a few feet away from the creature and looks back fondly.

“An Ironbelly!” He says as the dragon growls again and Percival starts to think about a way to get Newt out of there. “I know you are scared, Clara. But you’ll feel better in no time.”

He just named a huge dragon Clara.

Percival is sure he’s in love.

The problem is that he’s not the only one.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Newton,” Grindelwald purrs as the dragon turns into putty in the magizoologist’s hands. “Hope you liked your gift?”

“Gift?” Newt blinks in confusion, stroking Clara’s muzzle.

Percival can’t stop the dark lord from disapparating or blowing a kiss towards Newt before he goes.

He can’t even stop himself from asking Newt out right then and there.

Although it turns out okay at the end because Newt says yes.

Now he just has to worry about keeping Grindelwald away from  _his_  Newt and everything will be fine.


	19. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you take prompts but I would love to see a Newt/Graves were Graves gets replaced after him and Newt are already together and Grindelwald is mean to him. I love your stories! I've been reading them all on AO3

“Percy! It’s so great to see you again!” Newt walks in his boyfriend’s office while he appears to be having a serious conversation with Picquery. She rolls her eyes, but doesn’t look angry… Percival however, he just snarls without even looking at him…

“Not now!” He growls and Newt takes a step back, looking as shocked as Madam President is.

He’s just so confused and hurt… Percival would never treat him like that, even if he stopped loving him.

Does he not love him anymore?

He doesn’t notice the tears falling from his eyes until Percival looks at him and sees them on his cheeks. He blinks, face slowly twisting with regret.

“I’m so sorry, Newton. I didn’t see you…”

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” he assures. Mind working quickly, realizing that his Percy has never called him Newton… ever.

“Could you please leave us alone, Seraphina?”

“Of course,” Picquery nods, storming away from the office. Newt wonders if this person is going to kill him or hurt him (perhaps he can’t risk killing Newt inside MACUSA).

The fake Percival embraces him then and Newt tries not to flinch away from his touch.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” now that’s definitely something Percy would say, although Newt wonders if this person has seen his boyfriend’s memories… And most importantly where is this wizard/witch keeping the real Percival?

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have interrupted you,” Newt mumbles, trying to think about what he’s going to do next.

There’s a moment of silence in which the fake Percival just stays there, staring at him like he’s learning Newt’s features by heart. Then, he leans forward to kiss him on the neck, making him shiver.

Which gives Newt an idea.

“I’ve missed you so much, Percy,” he sighs, pressing his lips against the other who takes him by the waist and pulls him close, moaning in pleasure.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” the fake Percival groans. “Can I have you now?”

“Yes,” Newt moans; he’s scared but it actually helps a lot that this person looks exactly like his Percy. He pushes him back towards the chair and sits on his lap.

The fake Percival looks absolutely delighted.

“I’ve seen you in hi–in my memories so many times, wondering why I possibly did to deserve something so exquisite…” He whispers, before biting Newt’s neck.

Newt doesn’t want to admit that he liked it, but he did… Although he’s grateful his Niffler appears on the back of the chair, because it’s a great distraction. The fake Percival keeps biting and licking his neck while Newt tugs lightly at his hair, making him chuckle against his skin.

“You’re so sweet, love,” he keeps mumbling while Newt tries to make the Niffler take the fake Percival’s wand, actually… He must’ve two…

He starts using wandless magic to take off Newt’s coat and the magizoologist makes an effort not to jump away from him. The fake Percival starts mumbling something, but Newt’s not actually listening at all because the Niffler gives him a wand that’s definitely not Percival’s.

It’s a powerful wand he notices when he uses it to tie him to the chair.

The concerning thing is that the fake Percival doesn’t look upset at all.

“I’ve always known you were special, Newton,” he grins. “Now please allow me to show you my true face, I’m tired of you looking at me like  _this_.”

Newt doesn’t like the way he refers to Percival, but he complies, because he needs to know. The dark hair slowly turns blond and the eyes that are looking back at him are a pair of mismatched ones.

“Grindelwald,” he can’t help but gasp.

“Please, call me Gellert.”

Newt ignores him.

“Where is Percy?”

Grindelwald rolls his mismatched eyes at him.

“He’s too boring for you, you know that? You’re chaos and he doesn’t understand chaos, nobody understands it like I do.”

“Where is Percy?”

“I’ll tell you if you kiss me again, liebling.” Grindelwald smirks.

“I can’t trust you.”

“You’ll never find your dear Graves again… Perhaps you’re getting tired of him? He hasn’t made you scream in pleasure, has he? I could, Newton, if you let me–”

Newt kisses him then, furiously, with irritation and a little bit of anger and Grindelwald responds with passion and possessiveness. He shoves his tongue inside Newt’s mouth like he’s trying to mark him.

“Where is he?” Newt gasps, pushing Grindelwald when the dark lord chases his lips again.

“In the second drawer to the right,” he says.

Newt looks at the desk and prays to Merlin his love is alright. He opens the door and sends his patronus to alert Tina and the aurors about Grindelwald.

“A dragon,” Grindelwald purrs. “That’s an impressive patronus, Newton.”

Newt ignores him and gets inside the drawer; it looks like a dark room with a chair and a man lying on the floor, who’s hurt and barely awake.

“Percy?” Newt tries not to sob, kissing the Director’s face, helping him up.

“Newt,” the man mumbles. “I hope this is not another dream.”

“It’s not, Percy. Everything’s going to be alright now,” he says, apparating both of them back inside the office.

But when he looks at the President and Tina and the other aurors gathered around Grindelwald it occurs to him, just for a moment that it was too easy and he has the ridiculous thought that the dark lord let him win.

But why would he do something like that?

“I’ll come back for you, Newton,” he smirks and Percival, despite of how tired he is, tries to jump at him.

“Don’t listen to him, Percy. Let’s get you to medical.”

“Who’s a better kisser, liebling? Why don’t you tell your boyfriend?”

Newt turns red as Picquery quirks up a brow at him and Tina and the other aurors look at him in confusion.

Percival tenses for a moment, but he’s so exhausted to even think about that.

Newt just tries to forget about everything that happened.


	20. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramander with Newt with fox ears please!!

“What happened?” Tina’s brows quirk up, then smiles as soon as she notices Newt’s fox ears turning back. They’re the same color as his hair.

“It was the steam of a potion some traffickers were using,” Fontaine says, although he doesn’t look at all worried about it. “I told him we could find a cure in a couple of hours.”

“You look adorable, honey!” Queenie comments, making Newt blush. “No, I’m not saying it just because. You truly look lovely!”

“He does,” Weiss agrees, while Fontaine nods.

Newt starts to feel a little bit better about his appearance at least until Mr. Graves walks in Tina’s office and Newt feels his ears and soft tail turn down again.

He stops and stares at Newt while Fontaine tries to explain everything that happened to him.

“How are you feeling?” Mr. Graves cuts the auror off at the middle of a sentence stroking Newt’s cheek. “Does it hurt?”

“No, not at all,” he says, leaning into the touch, pointy ears slightly forward. Newt feels a lot better after that.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Scamander. I’m sure Weiss and Fontaine will make a potion to make you get back to normal soon. Do you want to stay in my office while you wait?”

Newt nods, because even though he doesn’t think he looks horrible, it’s just a little bit too much for him to have everyone staring at him.

Graves takes him to his office, makes his favourite tea and sits next to him on the couch; asking him about his creatures. Newt’s not sure if he’s doing it because he’s really interested or just to make him feel better, but it’s working anyways.

He starts feeling content and just so happy he rubs the tip of his nose against Graves’ without thinking. But as soon as he realizes what he’s done, his ears turn back, while he watches the Director blushing.

“It’s okay, Mr. Scamander! It really is,” he assures when he notices Newt’s distress. “But does that mean you like me? Because I-I like you too.”

“You do?” Newt’s ears straighten up again, making him look interested and curious.

Graves loves it.

“I don’t know why you haven’t noticed, I thought I was being quite obvious about it; I’m quite taken with you.” And he just… Leans to rub his nose against Newt’s, before giving him a peck on the lips. “Would you have dinner with me?”

“Yes,” Newt giggles, before kissing back. He almost moans when Graves scratches the back of his right reddish ear.

“And please… call me Percival.”

“Only if you call me Newt.”


	21. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saw fan art on Pinterest of Newt tucked in bed on Christmas Eve & Theseus was sitting there reading Twas Night Before Christmas & Newt was like “Do we have to do this? I’m an adult.” Theseus was like “Yes you will always be my baby brother! Plus it’s our tradition” I immediately thought about how your Theseus would definitely do this! Especially if Gramander was a thing & Theseus shows up at their house out of nowhere to start w/ the tradition & Percy is like “WTF Seus give my husband back”

It’s their first Christmas together as husbands and Newt wants to do something special for Percival. That’s why he fire-called Theseus and told him they weren’t going to be at his Christmas party; his brother pouted and blamed Percival for stealing his little brother, even though Newt insisted it was his idea.

Flustered, he wanders around the house, trying to convince himself to put on that oversized sweater and those white lace stockings he bought the other day.

When he finally puts them on, he’s glad they actually feel great on his legs; they’re soft and beautiful, although he’s still not sure. Newt has been thinking about it for a month, still wondering if that’s a good Christmas present.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have the time to actually change his mind because Percival comes back home earlier than expected.

Newt only has time to make appear a bottle of champagne and two glasses, while his husband storms into the house and freezes as soon as he sees Newt.

“I thought I could surprise you, but maybe it was a little bit too much? This was going to be your present but–”

Percival stops his babbling with a kiss that Newt immediately reciprocates.

“It’s perfect,  _you’re_  perfect,” the wizard moans hungrily over Newt’s lips.

“Wait, the dinner and the champagne–”

“Those can wait,” Percival takes Newt in his arms, kissing him more desperately. “The present I bought you can wait as well.”

But Newt pulls back, intrigued; Percival chases his lips and groans of frustration when Newt puts a hand over his mouth.

“Present?”

Percival leans, but this time to kiss Newt’s neck, which makes the magizoologist forget about it, just for a couple of minutes.

“Percy…”

“Newt, please… What if I get to unwrap my present first,” he whispers, hand under Newt’s sweater, fingers touching soft, pale skin. “And then I show you what I brought you?”

“Fine,” the magizoologist agrees breathlessly.

Percival smirks, completely satisfied and he’s ready to press his lips against Newt’s again when someone knocks at the door.

Snarling because of the interruption, Percival leaves an amused Newt on the couch again, and he’s honestly prepared to yell at whoever is knocking, but he doesn’t.

He doesn’t because he’s too confused to see Theseus Scamander standing in front of him.

“Good evening, Graves” he greets. “I need to see my baby brother.”

Theseus doesn’t give him the opportunity to answer, because he shoves him out of his way to get to Newt.

“What about your party?” Newt blinks in confusion.

“They won’t miss me, little one,” Theseus grins from ear to ear, showing Newt his old book  _The night before Christmas_.

“I’m an adult now, ‘Seus! You can’t expect me to–”

“This is a family tradition and you loved it!” Without any other warning, Theseus takes Newt and puts him over his shoulder, running upstairs.

“Scamander! Give me my husband back!” Percival storms after him, confused, irritated and very much frustrated because Theseus interrupted a very important moment.

Theseus tucks Newt in bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead, ignoring Percival’s protests.

He starts reading.

Newt sighs, knowing nothing is going to stop his brother now.


	22. Durmstang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a New prompt-it can be gramander. MACUSA has some business at Durmstrang that concerns magical beasts so they go there with Newt who reunites with his professors and maybe some classmates that became teachers there? And they are all still protective about their Sweetheart :)

“They’re the same poachers, the ones that have been trying to take your creatures away. I think their base of operations is in America,” Picquery confirms, looking nervously around. Newt doesn’t understand why exactly, he knows Durmstrang is infamous because some people say they teach dark magic, but that’s not the case at all.

The headmaster’s office is ajar, but he’s not sure if he should walk inside; Tina must be thinking the same judging by her expression. Graves, on the other hand, seems to have noticed his hesitation, because he just rolls his eyes and takes Newt gently by the arm.

“Come on,” he whispers to them, pulling Newt closer, smiling at him fondly.

“No, you can’t have access to–Newt? I can’t believe the Sweetheart is back at this old school again!” The headmaster grins from ear to ear as soon as he sees Newt. He was one of Newt’s professors when he was young.

Overwhelmed by his own enthusiasm, Köhler pulls him away from Graves, which makes the Director growl, although the other wizard doesn’t seem to notice.

“Sweetheart?” Tina asks, curious. Newt blushes as Köhler hugs him tight.

“I used to study here, that was my nickname,” he explains, trying to move away from the other man.

“We called him the Sweetheart because everyone loved him, we still do of course,” Köhler says, amused by Graves murderous expression. “Come Newt, there are people here you need to see.”

“What about the investigation?” Picquery demands, a little bit irritated.

“We’ll help you; you should’ve said you were friends with our Sweetheart earlier.”

Graves looks like he’s about to explode and Tina tries to, subtly, move away from him.

“ _Our_?”

Newt gets to see some of his old classmates, as well as a few of his professors. They look absolutely delighted to see him there. Even Picquery seems like she’s having a good time, after Köhler just promised to help her with the investigation.

Tina looks anxious and the Director is just narrowing his eyes at all the people around Newt, hugging and touching him in such a friendly manner.

“I think I speak for everyone in Durmstrang when I say this: if anyone is planning on courting this sunshine right here, he’ll have to earn our approval first,” the headmaster says, prompting Picquery to hold back a chuckle for some reason and Tina to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Understood,” Graves nods, arms crossed, looking fiercely determined.

Newt rolls his eyes.

“But no one is trying to court me, Köhler! What are you talking about?”

Tina facepalms herself, Picquery laughs out loud, glancing at Graves who looks like he wants to groan in pain.

“You haven’t changed at all, Newt,” the headmaster comments, staring at him fondly.

The magizoologist is still very much confused.


	23. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this prompt I need Newt falling on Percival's laps ^^ Maybe on the meeting in public and Percy keeps him there 😏😏 But it's ok if u prefer them being alone

Newt promises he’s not going to be late for the next meeting and yet there he is, running towards the pentagram office just because the Niffler stole Mr. Graves’ pocket watch again.

He’s not going to give it to him during the meeting of course; no, he’ll sit on the corner closest to the door so he can get out before everyone else and sneak the watch back into Graves’ office.

The first step of the plan fails of course, because Merlin is not on Newt’s side. And because every single one of the spaces are already taken, except for one next to Tina (who’s trying to get his attention desperately).

The only problem is that he has to walk to the other side of the office to get there. Picquery sighs, but keeps talking, in fact the others are so used to it that nobody seems to pay attention to him, which is a relief.

But then of course, just when he’s about to reach Tina, he trips, it actually feels more like a pull, but that’s just ridiculous. And he falls over Mr. Graves’ lap.

The aurors around gasp, praying for Newt not to get murdered while the magizoologist turns into an interesting shade of red and looks down at Graves.

Graves doesn’t seem angry though; he smirks at him and puts one arm around Newt’s waist.

“Hello, Mr. Scamander,” he stares up at him with some sort of satisfaction. “It’s really a pleasure to have you here.”

“I’m so s-sorry, Mr. Graves. I’ll go,” he tries to get up, but the grip on his waist tightens.

“I think you’re better right here. I need to keep an eye on you,” Graves purrs and the aurors that are close to him stare at them in shock.

“But–”

“Are you two done?” Picquery huffs, making everyone in the room look back at them. “Would you allow me to continue?”

“Yes,” Graves says amusedly, while Newt groans and buries his face in the curve of the Director’s neck. The auror starts running his fingers through his hair, which actually helps him relax.

He spends the rest of the hour on Graves’ lap, trying to focus on what Picquery is telling them.

It’s really difficult though.

***

Later that day, after Newt managed to return the Director’s watch and basically ran away from him, he starts hearing the rumor that Graves used wandless magic to make Newt fall on his lap.

Which is honestly ridiculous, why would the Director of Magical Security do something like that?

It doesn’t make any sense.


	24. They will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed that Percival and Theseus and their aurors got themselves in a really tight spot with no way out, when Newt who everyone thought was down for the count entered the scene. Their opponent was sneering and asked him what he thought he could do against him. Newt smiled and told him "Nothing! But they will!" And suddenly there were several dragons coming out of the dark who were pissed that their favorite human got hurt. Can you work with that?
> 
> ***  
> (Not exactly what you asked, but I hope you like it anyway, nonnie)

Percival meets Newt Scamander in a… weird situation. He’s working with Theseus to imprison a group of poachers who were trafficking dragons and his friend thinks his little brother is just perfect for the job; Percival hates to involve civilians in his cases, but Theseus says (with a little bit of panic in his eyes) that Newt has managed to earn their trust and has been taking care of the dragons for a month now, he’s just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get them out.

“This is not because you’re interested in arresting this people, right?” Percival rolls his eyes, realizing what’s going on perhaps a little bit too late. Honestly he should’ve seen it coming. Theseus is an overprotective idiot who dotes on his little brother; he wouldn’t have exposed him like that.

“Please, I’m desperate,” Theseus begs, face twisted with concern.

“It wasn’t your idea, was it?”

“I found out about this two days ago and I haven’t even been able to sleep since then, please help me.”

“Fine.”

***

The priority is to get Newt out of there, although Percival will later regret not asking for back up from the beginning. However he has to admit, when he finally gets to see the magizoologist face to face, he can’t think of anything else but how green his eyes are or how much he wants to count his freckles…

All of them.

They meet in a basement, where Newt explains he cannot escape with them just like that, he has to take all of his dragons with him.

“We’ll be back for them later,” Percival protests and Newt looks at him with an outraged expression that only makes the Director feel more attracted to him and irritated at the same time because he’s desperate to get him to a safe place.

He’s doomed, isn’t he?

“Mr. Graves…”

“Please call me Percival,” he cuts him off, prompting Theseus to narrow his eyes, but he doesn’t care.

Newt is still very much pissed with him and Percival can imagine him reacting like that in the future, every time they fight in Percival’s home because he’ll convince him somehow to move in with him, but Newt will keep traveling and he’s…

He’s pretty much doomed, yeah. And there is no coming back from that.

“Mr. Graves,” Newt huffs and Percival is just there, smiling like an idiot. “I cannot leave my ba–”

Everything goes downhill from there, because they are discovered and Newt is just stunned and thrown away in another room.

Theseus growls and Percival sees red, although there are too many and even though both of them are powerful they are no match for a dozen.

When they’re both on his knees, hands tied on their back and the poachers start to mock them and talking about how they’re going to torture them, Newt comes back with a beautiful smile on his face, hair looking even messier than before but completely fine.

Everyone looks like they’re in shock.

“I’ve learned to resist the effects of the stunning spell,” he says casually, as if that’s not impressive at all.

“But I bet you can’t resist a killing curse,” one of the poacher growls and Percival wants nothing more than to protect Newt, but he’s still too weak to use wandless magic. Theseus is yelling at him to run, but he’s shut up by a silencing spell.

“Of course I can’t, no one can,” Newt says and all the men start to look confused.

“Then what are you going to do then?”

“Me? Nothing,” Newt smiles. “But they will.”

The wall in front of them bursts apart as three large heads break through it. Three terrifying dragons growl and the poachers are just too scared to move.

Newt beams at the dragons and strokes their muzzles like they’re puppies.

The magizoologist helps Theseus and him to get up again and Percival is sure of one thing in that instant: he’s completely in love with Newt.


	25. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramander prompt: all the aurors in the office trying to get Newt to fall asleep on them after they found out Newt gets really snuggly in his sleep. A few aurors succeed but they mind out the at some point during his slumber the magizoologist will get a bit squirmy and will mumble the directors name until they transfer him over to Graves. Percival gently takes him from the other person scowling,he walks to his office. If you look in you’ll see Newt snuggled up to Graves as he does his paperwork.

Richards is the one that finds out because she is helping Newt with his paperwork, it seems he has spent the whole night taking care of his creatures and is worried Graves may get mad at him for not finishing on time, although boss could never be mad at him because he’s besotted (but Newt has no idea).

She’s helping him when Newt suddenly falls asleep over her shoulder and starts snuggling against her. Richards blushes and gasps, but she’s pleasantly surprised because well… Newt is quite adorable.

Sadly, he wakes up almost immediately, cheeks red because of embarrassment and he apologizes to her before storming away.

Of course she tells the other aurors and they all become quite obsessed (according to Tina) with cuddling with the cute magizoologist. So they all try to get him to fall asleep next to them.

They’re constantly following him, especially when they find out Newt hasn’t slept well, but they’re careful boss doesn’t notice what they’re trying to do.

Kenneth and Lopez manage to be there at the right time; Newt starts to curl up next to them in his sleep, but just like it happened with Richards he wakes up almost immediately.

Which is a shame.

Fontaine is the winner, after spending weeks secretly planning and following the magizoologist around; Newt closes his eyes while talking with him in MACUSA’s garden and the magizoologist just closes his eyes, falling asleep on Fontaine’s shoulder to the auror’s absolute delight.

He starts snuggling like a kitten, burying his face in Fontaine’s neck, but then, just after a couple of minutes he squirms uncomfortable until he begins to mumble boss name.

“Percival,” he breathes and Fontaine is glad to know his boss feelings are not unrequited after all, although he laments Newt can’t stay still, because it means he won’t stop until Fontaine takes him to Mr. Graves.

But he does, he takes Newt to Graves and when the Director first sees the magizoologist in Fontaine’s arms he worries.

“He’s just asleep, Sir,” the auror assures him, only to find Graves glaring at him.

“Give him to me,” he orders and Fontaine knows better than to argue with him that he was already going to do that. He hands Newt over and Graves looks down at him with such a fond expression on his face, Fontaine wishes he had his camera with him. Although thinking about it, he knows he could never take a picture of them, because his boss would kill him.

After that all the aurors take Newt to their boss whenever they find him asleep; Weiss swears she saw Graves kissing Newt’s forehead once. And they all begin to wish they just stopped dancing around each other because the truth is they look like they belong together.


	26. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some Graves protecting his innocent fiancé Newt from the hard truths of MACUSA? The aurors also help in shielding MACUSA’s sweetheart I’d imagine.

There’s something in MACUSA called the Sweetheart protocol; it started since Newt Scamander accepted Picquery’s job offer.

Because everyone that works there agrees that Newt is just too pure to know about certain things; his smiles are so beautiful to be ruined by sorrow or worry and he’s so precious they cannot let him go. And boss… their boss agreed almost immediately when he found out about the protocol, even before he asked Newt out.

Now that Newt is Percival Graves’s fiancé the some protocol rules have turned a lot more complicated, but they work quite well.

It’s not fair to hide the truth from him, but no one is going to risk their Sweetheart leaving them. Because there’s a possibility Newt would go away if he knew.

And no one wants that.

So Newt’s not allowed in the interrogation room; sometimes the aurors need information and MACUSA allows physical punishment for the aurors to get what they need.

When he offers to help, Graves usually assures him his aurors have everything under control and distracts him by mentioning something about Newt’s case. He always helps him feed his creatures those days…

Newt is not supposed to find out Queenie uses her gift to find people’s worst fear or that Tina keeps an eye on the prison cells where the guards sometimes cut one or two tongues off.

Newt must remain happy, he doesn’t need to know everything that happens in MACUSA.

It’s better that way.


	27. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many gramander feels! Please write the morning after their first time 💕

Percival wakes up before Newt that first morning together; he’s glad his boyfriend has fallen asleep facing him so he can stare at him properly. No, he’s not ashamed of it, he doesn’t consider it creepy; it’s only natural, Newt is breathtaking and there’s something so pure about the way he sleeps, so relaxed and peaceful.

The Director sighs and grins from ear to ear as he traces Newt’s cheekbones lightly; it’s just a fleeting touch that doesn’t wake the magizoologist up.

His freckles are adorable and now Percival has an idea how far they go. He chuckles at the thought and blushes, taking one of Newt’s hands and kissing it.

Newt smiles in his sleep and snuggles closer, but doesn’t wake up; Percival remembers how that mess of a man stumbled into his office the first time they met and how he couldn’t help but fall in love with with him almost instantly.

And he didn’t have any idea of course, he was too oblivious to notice Percival’s besotted smiles or the way that he basically gave him anything he wanted just for a smile or a shy ‘good morning’.

It took him a while to get him to understand that he wanted to ask him out, not to be 'friendly’ to him.

His lips quirk up a little bit at that memory and Percival leans closer to kiss Newt’s forehead. It’s been a couple of weeks since they have started dating and he already wants to get married. Of course he can’t ask Newt now; he doesn’t want to scare him off, but he will do eventually.

Percival Graves just has decided this beautiful man is perfect for him and he won’t stop until he makes him officially his.

“I love you,” he mumbles against his temple and finally those green eyes flutter open.

“Percy,” Newt smiles and Percival pulls him closer. “I thought I heard–did you say something?”

“Yes, I said I was going to make breakfast,” he kisses him on the nose, loving the way Newt giggles. “It’ll be just a couple of minutes.”

Newt smiles at him, still laying on Percival’s bed, tangled in the bedsheets and the auror swears to himself he’s going to see him like that every morning for the rest of his life.


	28. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I'm just like Newt, I wouldn't be able to work in office and that gave me the idea of Newt being assigned an office work for some time. He hates it of course but luckily he has charming boss who's making his work easier. I have no idea if this prompt was already here, you post so many fics that I'm lost what was written and what wasn't. Huge hug for what you're doing for us 💙

Theseus babbles about Newt… all the time. How amazing he is, that he has made Theseus so proud, that he’s the cutest thing that ever walked on Earth. It’s really amusing, it really is, at least until Percival asks innocently for a picture of Theseus’s brother and his friend glares at him in such a way that it looks like Percival has just committed murder.

He’s also constantly refusing to introduce the two of them, which makes Percival even more curious. Why is Theseus so overprotective of his little brother? Why is he always baring his teeth at whoever asks about him?

Percival doesn’t ask again, but he definitely doesn’t forget. He keeps it in mind until Picquery mentions the Goldsteins met him and that thanks to auror Goldstein she’s considering hiring him.

The Director is not sure if Theseus knows about it, but if he does, he has to be losing it at that very moment.

Percival chuckles, already waiting to meet Newt Scamander and knowing how biased Theseus is when it comes to his little brother, Newt will probably turn out to be a regular man with an strange profession and that’s it. Percival will be able to forget about the whole thing.

It’s weird to feel so glad about being wrong, but Percival is very much happy. When Newt walks into his office, glancing up at him just for a second only to look at the floor again, Percival understands why Theseus is so overprotective.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust in Newt’s strength, the wizard is clearly powerful (he can handle any kind of creature and has built dozens of habitats inside his case). No, it’s not that. It’s the lovely freckles and the shy smiles and those green, mesmerizing eyes; it’s the fear of someone falling in love with Newt and taking him away from Theseus.

Of course, Percival Graves doesn’t plan on stealing Newt away from his brother, but he is definitely going to court him.

_Sorry, Theseus_.

***

The reason why Newt never mentions he’s going to work for MACUSA to his brother it’s because he’s not sure he’s going to stay. He’s afraid of feeling trapped working in an office and quitting after a few days.

But it doesn’t happen because the aurors that work with him are so nice to him (especially Tina) but mostly because of his boss.

Mr. Graves helps him a lot; he has given him the permits he needs for all of his creatures and has told him he’s allowed to travel constantly. Both of them spend most of their time in MACUSA’s garden, sitting under a three or just inside Newt’s case while Percival does paperwork.

That is not like he used to imagine working in an office at all and Newt is pretty much happy in MACUSA.

Which is also why it always puzzles him every time he sees the aurors almost shivering when Graves is around, he’s so kind it doesn’t make sense…

Sometimes he talks to Tina about it, but her responses are just… odd.

“He’s only nice to you,” she explains while everyone around them looks in their direction, holding their breath, waiting for his reaction. “Because he’s in love.”

Fontaine gasps, but Newt just frowns, confused.

“But what does that have to do with me?”

Weiss laughs out loud, Tina facepalms herself while the others roll their eyes or just groan.

“Never change, Newt,” Richards kisses him on the cheek, leaving him even more confused.

Perhaps it’s time to write to Theseus.


	29. Pole dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading some flexible Newt I'd love to see him dancing on a pole ^^ for RH/Graves/Thesus/Grindenwald

The first thing that comes to Percival’s mind when he sees Newt Scamander spinning around a pole using  _only_  tight shorts is that it’s one of those amazing dreams  _again_. Then he realizes it can’t be one of his dreams because they’re in Goldstein’s office instead of his.

And that’s when he remembers he’s a very much jealous man and probably Goldstein knows that too, judging by how pale her face turns when Percival glares at her.

“This is not what it looks–”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Graves!” Newt blushes and the pink color spreads down his neck deliciously. “Queenie has been teaching me pole dancing because she says is good for my health and I was using Tina’s office to practice. It’s not her fault, she was just being a good friend.”

Friend, that’s actually a great word in Percival’s opinion, especially when his Newt uses it to describe auror Goldstein.

Mercy Lewis, he should control himself a little bit more, Newt is not his boyfriend… yet.

“You can keep practicing in my office,” he clears his throat, trying to control the heat he’s feeling on his cheeks. “It has a lot of space that I don’t use anyway.”

Newt seems to hesitate and Percival holds his breath while he waits for an answer, trying not to look at the magizoologist’s beautiful body.

“Thank you!”

***

It’s a bad idea. Newt keeps using all kinds of distracting tight shorts while he pole dances in front of Percival Graves. During that hour the Director can’t get any work done, because he’s too focused trying not to drool over his own desk while his eyes drown in the curves of Newt’s mesmerizing body.

How can someone be so unintentionally seductive?

Perhaps it’s better that way, it’s better for Newt to ignore what he does to Percival. He shouldn’t find out he has the Director of Magical Security wrapped around his little finger.

He also shouldn’t know Percival has to stay behind his desk for a while after every “performance” before getting out of his office otherwise everyone will find out how much his body appreciates Newt’s dancing.


	30. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt?:Graves getting really angry when Newt is treated badly at MACUSA because Newt was treated poorly in the past and he wants the sweet magizoologist to feel safe

Someone lashes out at him and to Newt it’s like being a kid again when his father got mad at him for spending so much time with his mother’s hippogriffs.

He understands; they’re all just tense and Newt ran towards the box where the poachers kept the occamys and it made things a little bit more difficult for the auror that was closer to him.

But there was no other choice, at least not to him. Newt would do the same if he knew what was going to happen.

He helps the auror to stun the poachers inside the room, but the wizard still yells at him and calls him an idiot and it hurts because brings back memories he never wanted to remember.

“What did you just say?” Graves growls and for a brief moment Newt thinks the Director is mad at him, but he’s directing all of his anger at the auror.

And that poor auror just realizes what’s going on and turns pale.

“But, Sir… He could’ve ruined the whole operation just because he wanted to sa–”

“I’m glad he saved them. It would’ve been pointless to capture the poachers without saving the creatures,” Graves says and Newt looks at him with a huge smile on his face. “Now, I’ll talk with you tomorrow, do you understand?”

The auror nods and walks away as the others narrow his eyes at him as he goes, it seems Graves was not the only one that heard how he treated Newt.

“Are you okay?” The magizoologist gets startled and flustered when he feels a warm hand on his cheek. Graves’s thumb is caressing him gently.

“Yes, thank you,” he mumbles, with the box of occamys pressed to his chest.

Graves looks fondly at him.

“Do you need help with that?”

The aurors around are pretending to look at the place for more evidence, but they are actually looking at the two of them with curious, surprised eyes.

“No, I’m fine,” he mumbles, blushing.

“Alright, I need to talk with Picquery. But I’ll see you at MACUSA,” Graves smiles, kissing Newt’s forehead, leaving him quite confused.

Is he acting like that because Newt is his friend’s little brother? Well… it has to be, there cannot be any other for his behavior, right?


	31. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I absolutely love all your writing 😍 I was wondering if you could write something about Dumbledore setting up Newt and Percival (Newt’s the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Percival’s staying in Hogwarts for some reason) because he can see that they really really like each other??? With lots of platonic!scamandore fluff and gramander being adorably flustered around each other? Thank you!!!

“Newt? This gentleman says he wants to talk to you about poachers. MACUSA believes a group from America has come to England,” Albus says as the magizoologist walks in his office. So that’s the reason Albus sent his patronus all the way to the Forbidden Forest.

Newt sits next to the auror and tries not to look flustered when he realizes it’s Percival Graves, Theseus’s best friend. He’s as handsome as Newt remembers.

“Newt! I mean… Mr. Scamander, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Graves mumbles, blushing to the tip of his ears. Albus is still sitting at the other side of his desk, quirking up a curious brow at both of them.

“I’ve told you, you can call me Newt,” the magizoologist smiles.

“Then please call me Percival,” the auror insists. And then clears his throat and adds: “It’s been a while. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I do, I’m the Care of Magical Creatures professor,” Newt’s cheeks turn pink as Percival smiles fondly at him.

“You must be a great teacher.”

“Oh, not at–”

“He’s the best,” Albus cuts Newt off, making him blush even more. Which prompts Percival to frown at professor Dumbledore. “He’s also a great  _friend_ , Mr. Graves.”

“So… you wanted to tell me something about poachers?”

Flustered, Percival nods and looks back at Newt.

“Yes… that’s the reason I came here,” he mumbles and starts explaining quickly to him about his investigation. He believes the group wants to start “business” in England. “I just wanted to ask if you have seen anything unusual lately?”

“I haven’t actually, but it’s been a month since I returned from my last trip and I’ve been in the school most of the time since then so I’m not sure…” Newt bites his lip, concerned and notices that Percival looks away suddenly.

“Perhaps you two should go to Hogsmeade to ask around?” Albus suggests, grinning. “And since it’s lunch time you should probably look for a nice place to eat…”

Newt narrows his eyes at his friend in confusion and Albus just winks at him, which only confuses him even more.

“It’s a great idea!” Percival jumps from his seat and walks towards Newt with a more confident smile that makes the magizoologist’s heart bump like crazy inside his chest. “Would you come with me, Newt?”

“Of course.”

***

There are still no signs of activity in Hogsmeade, not according to the people that live there. Percival does a couple of revealing spells to see if someone has been there that matches the description he’s been given and Newt confirms there has been no a single creature around, besides the ones he takes care of.

At the end they go to a cafeteria to have lunch and Percival decides to stop talking about the case and asks about Newt’s life instead. He seems interested in magical creatures and has been fighting to change the law in America to protect them.

“And when you decided to fight for them?” Newt asks, curious.

“After your brother introduced us,” Percival mumbles, looking a little bit shy out of the sudden.

Newt doesn’t understand why because that’s the sweetest thing he has ever heard.

Without even thinking, he leans to kiss the auror’s cheek who stares back at Newt in awe.

“Can I come here again… to see you? And maybe have lunch or dinner with you?”

Not trusting his own voice, Newt nods, blushing.

***

“How was your date, Newt?” Albus asks, without even looking away from the book he’s reading.

“It wasn't–”

“It was and you know it.”

Newt’s face looks like it’s on fire, making Albus chuckle.


	32. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i saw a video of a husky being very, very upset with her owner and refusing to look at her hooman and thought... that's animagus/werewolf gramander idea right there xD percy being upset with newt and newt bribing him to get back in his good graces

“Why is that wampus mad at you, Newt?” Theseus stares in shock at the creature over the Director’s desk. It’s so weird to see one of Newt’s babies upset with him.

“Actually that’s my boss…” He starts, but he’s cut off by a growl, although the wampus still doesn’t even look at him. “And also my friend, Percival Graves.”

It seems the creature doesn’t like to be refereed as  _friend_ , which is pretty interesting in Theseus’s opinion. Newt was pretty excited to introduce the two of them, but so far the wizard is not making a good first impression.

He saw him at the end of the hallway when he greeted his little brother (he couldn’t help it, he hugged him tight and kissed him all over the face) and then the man went back to his office and almost slammed the door shut. And when Theseus walked inside, there was suddenly a very pissed wampus over the desk.

It’s actually… very suspicious.

“Percy? Percy, what is it?” Newt says getting closer, but the animagus refuses to look back at him. “Why are you angry with me?”

“Mr. Graves?” A growl. Oh. Newt gets ignored and Theseus gets a growl, but he hasn’t even met the man yet! Which means there’s something about Theseus that is really annoying the Director of Magical Security. “Little one, what did you say to your boss about us?”

A snarl, the creature seems to get mad at the word  _us_.

“That I wanted him to meet you, because you’re the most important person in the world to me of course,” Newt smiles at him, innocently.

“You know I love you, little one,” Theseus mumbles, kissing Newt’s cheek and this time he’s prepared for the next growl.

_Bingo_. That ridiculous man. But if he thinks Theseus is going to make it easy for him he’s completely wrong.

“Please, Percy… look at me,” Newt reaches out to him, but stops. “Can I touch you?”

The magizoologist takes the lack of growling as a yes and he starts caressing the wampus muzzle just the way he likes it.

It doesn’t take that much for Newt to have Percival purring and Theseus huffs, rolling his eyes while he does. The Director of Magical Security is absolutely ridiculous.

Finally, the creature looks back at him and Newt beams, delighted.

He sits back on the couch next to his brother, but this time the creature jumps over his lap and starts baring his teeth at Theseus.

The British auror doesn’t like him either.

“Percy? Why are you growling at my brother?”

Oh, it’s a shame, Theseus wanted for the misunderstanding to last a little bit more.

The wampus looks from one Scamander to the other and gets on the floor to turn back into his human form.

“Brother?” He smiles, trying to fix his tie, before staring at Newt, hopeful. “That’s actually gre–”

“Oh, no. That’s the opposite of great, Mr. Graves,” Theseus narrows his eyes at him. “Because if you think I approve of any of this you’re absolutely mistaken.”

Newt is just very much… confused.

“Approve of what?”

“Who says I need your approval?”

This time is Theseus the one that bares his teeth.


	33. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favourite Newt is a shy Newt :> I also love when he doesn't know he is flirting. And I adore his freckles everywhere ^¬^ Can you write something with those things? Thank u <3

“What do you think you’re doing in the middle of the hallway, Fontaine? And why is Lopez–”

“Shh! Weiss, shut up! Something is happening to our boss,” Fontaine whispers furiously, staring at the other end of the hallway.

“I think Newt broke him,” Lopez chuckles, making Weiss frown in confusion.

They’re in front of each other and Graves is pretty much so focused on the magizoologist he doesn’t notice Richards walking close to him or making that shocked, confused expression while she looks at them.

“What is–”

“Shut it!”

“I like your eyes, Mr. Graves,” Newt smiles shyly at him, while the aurors can’t believe he’s still alive after that.

And then they realize that his boss likes it, actually he seems to like Newt Scamander a  _lot_.

“Thanks, Mr. Scamander,” Graves’s face turns into an interesting shade of red. “You look quite l-lovely as always.”

“Thank you,” the magizoologist mumbles, cheeks turning pink until his freckles disappear.

“I had no idea boss knew how to use kind words,” Lopez frowns, while the other aurors shush him.

Graves starts rubbing the back of his head, looking at Newt like he wants to tell him something else.

“Oh Mercy Lewis, he’s so bad at this,” Richards laments, trying not to stare so much, but it seems impossible.

“I was wondering, Mr. Scamander… Would you like… uh, coffee?”

“Actually, I prefer tea, Mr. Graves,” Newt smiles, having no idea how much the Director of Magical Security is struggling to ask him out.

“I can’t!” Weiss huffs. “This is torture.”

Graves clears his throat; his face looks like it’s burning, but he refuses to give up.

“Your bow tie isn’t… right, let me fix it for you.”

“An he’s a liar,” Fontaine almost gasps, watching as his boss pretends to fix a bow tie that doesn’t need any fixing just to get closer to the magizoologist who doesn’t even find suspicious that Graves decides not to use magic to do it.

“Oh, I like your hair, too,” Newt says. “Nothing is out of place. Mine is a mess.”

“But it’s a beautiful mess,” Graves mumbles and it’s really a shame Newt gets distracted by his bowtruckle.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Newt grins, almost running in the opposite direction, leaving their poor boss frustrated.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Lopez mumbles and they all agree with him.

***

“What was that about, Newt?” Richards asks kindly and when the magizoologist looks back in confusion, she adds: “I mean… all those compliments?”

“Oh! Well, I’m trying to be nice to everyone in the office,” Newt beams. “I’m a bit… shy and usually don’t know how to talk to people so I decided to try something different.”

“So that was you… being nice?” Fontaine has to hold back the impulse of facepalming himself.

“Yes! And it’s working! Mr. Graves complimented me back!” Newt grins from ear to ear, excited.

“Newt, boss was… Never mind.”

It’s not going to be easy for Mr. Graves.


	34. Catlike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More newt with an oversized sweater + cat ears gramander please!!

Newt is the one that has catlike ears and a beautiful reddish tail and yet Graves is the one that growls and hisses like a possessive cat.

The magizoologist has no idea, but the Director of Magical Security only does that whenever someone tries to get too close to cute Newt. But it’s impossible not to get close to him; he’s precious and enthralling with those expressive ears that are always turning up or back, depending on his mood.

All MACUSA wants to caress him so Newt closes his eyes, turns his ears forward and starts purring, completely content. But it’s impossible if boss is around, if he catches someone, anyone near the magizoologist he calls them to his office and gives them paperwork for an entire month.

Sometimes he just glares at them and that’s enough for the wizard or witch to flee from the room/hallway and never come back.

“It’d be easier if you just told him how you feel, Percival,” Seraphina is constantly scolding him for his behavior, but the Director refuses to admit he has that thing simple people call ‘feelings’ he has no idea what are those.

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” he huffs, eyes betraying him in the worst way possible and following the magizoologist across the room.

“He thinks that you hate him.”

“Does he?” Graves looks at the spot where Newt was a few seconds ago and Seraphina can see the exact moment when he starts to panic. “Not that I care… of course.”

“You’re gonna die alone, Percival.”

***

It gets worse when Newt starts wearing those oversized sweaters his brother gives him (poor Theseus Scamander believes no one will look at him if he wears huge clothes).

He looks absolutely adorable in those and more tempting, which makes everyone reckless and Graves even more grumpy.

The sound that escapes from his mouth when he finds Weiss and Fontaine petting Newt is absolutely terrifying.

The two aurors know better than to stay there so they basically run away, leaving Newt petrified on the spot.

His lovely ears turn back when Graves gets closer and the Director looks at him with regret.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry,” he seems so ashamed of himself that Newt tilts his head and his ears turn forward with curiosity.

“You’re not angry with me?”

“No, I’m not.” Graves rubs the back of his head and adds: “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please.”

***

“Can I touch you?” Graves is blushing to the tip of his ears when he sits on the couch next to Newt.

“Of course,” the magizoologist smiles. Oh, but he doesn’t expect the pleasant sensation that overwhelms him when Graves’s fingers starts stroking behind his ears.

Inevitably, he begins to purr and to snuggle against the wizard, until he’s basically with his head over his chest.

“I’m sorry!” His cheeks turn pink as he realizes what he’s doing.

“No, it’s okay… Newt,” Graves assures, getting closer again, leaning towards him to press his lips against Newt’s

Oh, that’s so much better.

***

The aurors would like to say it gets a little bit better after the two of them start dating, but Graves is still the same possessive, jealous wizard he was before, the only difference is that he looks a lot happier now that he’s with Newt.


	35. BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I hope you’re well!!! I was wondering if you could write something with BAMF!Newt? Just like he’s way more than he seems, either much more powerful or like he has seen and experience so much more than anyone gives him credit for (also can it be gramander please?). Thank you!! You are so so amazing!!!

The reason why everyone is praising their boss in his dueling skills is not only because he’s there with them, but also because they all want to help him woo the magizoologist.

Everyone knows Percival Graves is head over heels for Newt Scamander, except for the man himself and maybe his brother, Theseus, because he’s too busy in the Ministry to visit his lovely brother as much as he wants to. Although he suspects ‘cause he’s certainly not oblivious like Newt and poor Graves is anything but subtle.

So they’re all talking about how amazing their boss is with wandless magic and Graves is not even pretending he’s not looking at Newt expectantly.

Theseus, sitting next to his brother, moves a little bit closer and glares at the Director across the room but the other auror is too busy staring at Newt to notice Theseus’s murderous expression.

“I’ve seen him, he’s great,” Newt says with a sincere smile on his face while Graves can’t help but grin from ear to ear like the besotted dork he is. “But he’s not as experienced fighting without magic; I could beat him at hand to hand combat.”

There’s a long pause in which no one says anything, because they’re not sure if Newt is joking or not; even Graves looks a little bit confused.

Then Theseus ruffles Newt’s soft hair and kisses him on the cheek.

“He wouldn’t stand a chance, little one,” he whispers proudly, but of course nobody believes him because it’s Theseus and he’s just too biased to give an honest opinion on his brother’s skills.

Graves just nods, even though he doesn’t believe it either, but he’d agree with anything Newt says at this point.

Fontaine can’t help but snort and Tina rolls her eyes.

“You are not serious, Newt, are you?” Tina says and when the magizoologist nods she huffs: “Come on, you can't–”

“I can prove it.”

The aurors start getting excited about watching a hand to hand combat and Graves looks at Newt with concern.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Newt rolls his eyes.

“You won’t, but if you’re still worried, we can do it without hurting each other… Just… The first one to hit the floor loses? What do you think?”

Theseus seems completely calm, he’s even grinning smugly, hands on the back of his head.

“Alright, but when I win you’ll have dinner with me,” Graves’s eyes glimmer with hope and everyone knows he has now a real motivation to win.

“Okay, if you win I’ll buy you dinner,” Newt says and a couple of aurors behind him facepalm themselves. “But if I win, you’ll have to give me a permit for all my creatures for a year!”

“Newt, I can't–the permits are just for a month,” Graves protests, but stops when he sees the magizoologist’s amused grin.

“You’re worried you’ll lose?”

“Fine! I’ll give you the permit, if you defeat me.”

***

They decide to use the pentagram office.

Everyone is ready, making bets, although most of them are against Newt.

“Go easy on him, little one,” Theseus kisses his brother’s curls and Picquery wonders why those fools are not even questioning the British auror’s behavior. Why would an overprotective idiot like him let his brother wrestle with a trained auror if he wasn’t sure about Newt’s ability?

Fools, all of them.

“Ten galleons against Percival,” she whispers to Fontaine and chuckles when her auror nods in shock.

Newt takes off his coat and Graves almost drools over the floor.

“You know what, Artemis? Forget about what I just said and finish him quickly,” Theseus growls, outraged at the way his supposed “friend” is ogling at his baby brother.

The aurors realize they have made a mistake as soon as the competition starts, because Graves is strong, but Newt is incredibly fast and the Director can’t even blink in his direction because Newt is already out of his reach.

“And you haven’t seen him apparate, he’s incredible,” Theseus smirks and even Tina has to admit he’s not exaggerating this time.

“I saw him apparate midair once,” she mumbles, looking fascinated as Newt giggles at Graves’s efforts to catch him.

“He’s tiring him,” Picquery observes, grinning.

They all gasp when Graves finally puts his arms around Newt, but Theseus just shakes his head.

“Percival is an idiot,” he mumbles and they all watch as Newt puts an elbow under the Director’s arm and grabs his wrist to flip him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

Percival Graves ends up on the floor staring in awe at Newt who’s beaming and offering his hand to help him get up; the Director takes it and once he’s face to face with Newt he blurts out: “I’m in love with you.”

Newt blushes, completely in shock.

Graves’s face turns completely red, but he decides to just go for it.

“I know that I lost, but would you like to go on a date with me anyway?”

Newt nods, smiling at the Director while the aurors start whining about all the money they will have to pay to Madam President.

“Hey, no! You can’t date my little brother without my permission!” Theseus storms towards them, already glaring at his future brother-in-law.


	36. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt 👏🏻 with 👏🏻 a 👏🏻 piercing 👏🏻 or 👏🏻a👏🏻 tattoo 👏🏻!!!!👏🏻!!!!!!! Please 😍

How about both, nonnie?

Imagine a lovely blue earring on his left ear that suits him in such a way that makes him look even more irresistible. And his tattoos, Newt has several magical creatures tattooed on his right side and they go all the way up to shoulder, covering almost his entire arm like a sleeve.

Bunty can’t focus the day Newt decides to follow her advice and take off his shirt and she almost drops the bucket with all the mooncalves’ food. She can’t even talk that day.

It happens in MACUSA too, but that is Fontaine’s fault, because the man is curious and doesn’t know when to shut up so he asks while everyone is in the cafeteria, even Graves (although the reason he is there it’s because he wants to see Newt).

Fontaine stares at Newt’s earring for too long until Weiss elbows him, because she knows if he keeps doing that boss is going to kill him.

But Fontaine doesn’t know when to stop sometimes.

“Do you have more piercings?”

“No, just this one.”

“And what about tattoos?”

“I can show you,” Newt beams, forgetting in his excitement that everyone in the cafeteria is now staring at him.

He takes off his coat, his vest and his shirt and Graves is having an internal battle with himself; he’s not sure if he wants to see or cover the magizoologist up with his own coat so none of his idiot aurors see him.

When Newt is shirtless, the entire room gasps, because he looks like a work of art; the magic on the tattoos allows them to move a little bit over his skin like they were alive. He starts to name each one of the creatures: a dragon, an occamy, a thestral, a wampus, a phoenix… There’s like a dozen of different types of creatures…

And then the girl that works in the cafeteria drops Lopez’s sandwich and Graves curses because he just ruined his trousers with hot coffee.

Newt realizes that everyone’s looking (they’re actually ogling at him) and puts his shirt back on, blushing furiously.

After that the aurors come up with the most ridiculous excuses to trick the oblivious magizoologist into taking off his shirt, although they try to keep it from their boss, because they know he will kill them if he finds out.


	37. A hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet Percival gives the best hugs, ones that make you feel safe and loved. He doesn't give them to just anyone so it is kind of an honor to get them. So when Newt feels like he's falling apart, he hides in those strong arms and Percy keeps him safe from the evil world outside.

Everyone just knows that hugs and human contact in general are just not Graves’s thing. He’s definitely not a hugger and the aurors know better than to expect a pat on the shoulder or a hug when they need it, no, they usually go with the others for comfort.

But then Newt comes to work at MACUSA, with his sunshine smiles and his warm way to look at people and they all just know they have to protect him and keep him safe from their boss cold attitude.

Graves grows irritated as the days pass and they’re not sure exactly why, but it’s not something uncommon so they decide to ignore it. They graciously move Newt out of boss’s way; keeping the two of them from interacting more than necessary and keeping the magizoologist all to themselves.

One day they arrive too late at the place where the poachers where hiding three mooncalves and despite all of his efforts, Newt cannot save any of them.

It’s heartbreaking to see him collapse and covering his face with his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tina and Fontaine are ready to take him out of boss’s way when Graves almost bares his teeth at them, leaving them petrified.

And then, in front of his aurors eyes, because Weiss and Kenneth have just walked in, staring in shock, Percival Graves takes Newt in his arms in a consuming, protective embrace that Newt can’t help but to snuggle against him.

Graves strokes his curls and his back and the aurors can’t believe their boss knows how to be gentle.

“I know, sweetheart,” maybe Newt is so far gone in his own sorrow to notice the endearment, but they do. “I know. But I swear to you they will pay for what they did.”

It sounds absolutely terrifying, even though they know he’s just talking about prison… Because despite of the hate in his eyes when he mentions the poachers, despite of the way it seems to hurt him every single one of Newt’s tears, he’s just talking about imprisonment, right?

It’s hard to keep him away from Newt after that; it’s actually impossible. Graves is the most kind, loving creature when he’s around the magizoologist, always putting his arms around him… sometimes in a concerning, possessive way.

But Newt seems happy and the hugs help him feel better and that’s all that matters.

If the magizoologist is happy, all MACUSA is happy as well.


	38. Ukulele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a concept: Newt playing the ukulele Imagine how Percival would react when he walks in on Newt softly humming to a tune. The gentle music putting Percival into a trance as he slowly makes his way to Newt. But Newt doesn’t even seem to notice the echoing steps, he’s too focused on the transition between chords and the patterned strumming. Percival takes note of the pattern— a soft “up, up, down, up, down” and he finds his heart going to the beat. Percival finally realizes: he‘s in love with Newt

Newt starts by humming softly along with the first chords. Playing the ukulele is something he’d never do with magic, the instruments are to be played directly, to feel the passion and the pain a good musical piece can transmit.

He’s so focused thinking about the notes, the chords and the promise he made Queenie about singing that song for Jacob and her. She has been thinking about giving him a surprise for their anniversary.

He’s trying to practice because he wants it to be perfect and he doesn’t pay attention to the enthralled wizard walking in the room. He doesn’t see Percival nor he hears him gasp as Newt starts to sing.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in_ ,” he closes his eyes to hear himself and the ukulele, to feel the vibration of the strings under his fingers.

Percival freezes in front of him as he feels his own heart beating along with Newt’s soft voice.

“ _But I can’t help falling in love with you_ ,” Newt smiles, thinking about all the things his friends have done for him and how much he wants to do something special for them.

He starts humming again and goes to the second verse, he’s unaware of Percival and the way he’s staring at him with the expression of a man that has realized he’s completely in love.

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ ,” Newt’s eyes open wide at the sound of the deep voice, but he doesn’t stop playing. He smiles at the Director of Magical Security, glad to discover a new side of him. Graves blushes to the tip of his ears when their eyes meet. “ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_.”

“That’s great, Mr. Graves!” Newt beams at him. “I didn’t know you liked that song.”

“Actually, Newt…” Graves touches his hand and the magizoologist feels his cheeks turn red. “I had to idea how much I  _loved_  y–that song until you started to sing.”

There’s something in his eyes, a glimmer that Newt doesn’t know how to interpret, but that makes him feel flustered.

“I’m sorry, I promised Queenie I would have lunch with her,” he says before rushing towards the door.

He doesn’t notice Percival smiling fondly at him as he goes, he also doesn’t know the auror has promised himself he would make Newt fall for him too.


	39. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading your writings and I'd like you to write Gramander or Scamandercest. Like they are kissing and hugging (making out) in public not caring about other people feeling uncomfortable. +if Newt is the one who started :)

They know Graves likes the consultant magizoologist, it’s not that hard to guess; boss is constantly staring at Newt like he wants to take him in his arms and never let go or he just starts drooling whenever Newt takes off his coat or bends over to look for Pickett, because sometimes the bowtruckle hides under Graves’s desk.

The Director is anything but subtle, although Newt is usually completely oblivious which helps balance things a little bit.

But it also makes Graves suffer, because no matter what he does to flirt or try to court him, he just can’t get his message across. On the other hand, Picquery seems to be having the time of her life by watching her most composed, strict auror struggle and stammer whenever the magizoologist is around.

However, they have no idea if the magizoologist is into their boss and they’re concerned about Graves getting his heart completely broken even though Queenie insists there’s nothing to worry about.

But then Graves comes back from the bar in which they suspected there were several occamys hidden to be sold later, and brings all the three creatures for Newt to take care of, after fighting with four poachers to save them. He takes out the creatures from his coat pockets (to protect them from the cold) and hands them to a very surprised Newt.

He’s looking at their boss in a way he has never done. Then, he makes sure the occamys are fine, puts them inside his case and pulls Graves by the tie to press their lips together.

The Director freezes, completely in shock and Newt pulls away, blushing and trying to apologize.

Graves rolls his eyes and takes him in his arms and kisses him like he’s been starving, like there’s no one else around even though pretty much all of his aurors are staring at them.

Newt moans and Graves press him closer against his body, hands on his waist.

Richards blushes and covers her eyes because those two seem to be devouring each other.

They don’t pull apart until the need to breathe is unbearable and Picquery has to clear her throat twice so they both stop staring into each other’s eyes like the besotted idiots they are.


	40. Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramander: a scared Newt in Percivals coat?

Newt realizes (a little bit too late perhaps) that Graves is in love with him when he manages to get him out of that basement; Newt is injured and can’t keep fighting no matter how much he wants to.

Some of the poachers escaped and others died trying to; all because one of them hit the flames with a spell that shouldn’t be used in that way and suddenly everything was on fire.

He starts sobbing because he knows there’s a baby Niffler in there that’ll get consumed by the fire if he doesn’t do something soon, but he’s too weak and he’d never ask anyone to risks their life. He can’t.

Graves leaves him on the ground, puts his coat around him and kneels, cupping his face in his hands.

“Newt, what is it?” Dark eyes are looking at him with concern. “Where does it hurt? Please talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” he sobs. “My leg will get better, it’s just… One of the baby Nifflers is still there.”

“I’m so sorry, Newt,” Tina gets closer and puts a hand over his shoulder. “But you can’t get back inside. We’re going to secure the area so the fire can’t get out.”

Graves looks from Newt to the house and nods, it’s a very subtle gesture; like he’s been talking to himself and came to a decision.

“You’re gonna stay here, Newt, alright?” He smiles, before kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sir, what do you think you're–” it’s too late. Tina and the other aurors watch in horror as Graves runs back inside.

Newt is too surprised to react.

“Oh boy. He really loves you,” Weiss whispers and Newt decides to deal with the revelation later because he’s afraid something will happen to Graves.

Because of him.

He tries to get up, but Tina glares at him.

“Oh, no. You won’t get in there, do you hear me?” She crosses her arms over her chest. “You’re hurt… Graves is going to be fine.”

But Newt can see she’s worried too.

It’s an eternal nightmare, but Graves does go back, when Newt is about to do something, anything to get inside.

The magizoologist stands up, Graves’s coat still on his shoulders and gasps with tears in his eyes as the Director hands him the little creature.

Newt sighs, relieved, when he realizes they’re both okay.

Tina yells something at the others about securing the area.

“Luckily, they all seem to love my pocket watch,” Graves smiles and his eyes open wide when Newt pulls him by the tie. “Newt?”

The magizoologist doesn’t think twice and kisses him on the mouth, lips quirking up as he feels a pair of hands on his hips and Graves moans before kissing back like he’s been starving for months.

“Thank you,” Newt whispers, blushing.

“If I ask you out to dinner will I get another  _thank you_  like that one?” Graves mumbles, hands still on Newt’s hips.

“Yes, maybe more than one,” Newt giggles, watching the Director of Magical Security turning bright red.


	41. Love

Love is that first time Newt walks into his office and smiles shyly at Percival before telling him he considers MACUSA is doing a terrible job protecting magical creatures.

Percival can see auror Goldstein turning pale, trying to take her friend by the arm and taking him out of the room.

But the Director is not mad, he is oddly charmed by Newt’s unique personality.

“That’s because we’re not protecting them, Mr. Scamander.”

“Exactly,” Newt says.

And Percival laughs and it feels so good to do that since the incident with Grindelwald. It’s amazing to feel warm and joyful again.

Love is going into that infamous case and look at each and every single one of the (dangerous) creatures in there so he can do a permit for all of them and Newt can be happy and stay in New York for a while.

Percival also makes sure to remind the magizoologist when he has to renew them and tell Seraphina (who always smiles amusedly at him whenever he talks about Newt) that seriously they all are harmless.

Love is Newt getting angry at him because he is still in MACUSA and it’s late and he hasn’t slept well in a while. His magizoologist takes him by the hand and offers to stay with him if he doesn’t want to be alone.

And Percival doesn’t want to be alone. Newt stays with him one night and because finding him the next morning in his kitchen, pouring himself tea and smiling at him is just so… perfect, Percival tells him he can move in with him because “It’d be easier that way for you, Mr. Scamander, my house is bigger than auror Goldstein’s apartment anyway.”

And Newt moves in with him and it’s a mess, and it takes a long time for him to get used to the Niffler stealing his pocket watch, to Pickett arguing with Newt and find the demiguise sleeping on his bed, but it’s also wonderful.

It’s wonderful to hear Newt’s laughter, to be handed a cup of coffee in the morning and just watch Newt walking around the house with nothing but an oversized sweater and stockings.

But love is also arguing with Newt because Percival worries and he doesn’t want him to risk his life. It’s having a heart attack every time MACUSA finds a dangerous and angry creature and he has to watch as Newt approaches with nothing to protect him, but his skills and knowledge.

It’s every single tear that falls from his eyes when Newt is hurt, it’s the fury he feels when he finds out who caused him pain.

It’s Percival trying to woo Newt and him looking back in confusion.

But love is also saying it out loud, risking everything, waiting for a response.

“I love you,” Percival says when he can’t keep it to himself anymore, when all his attempts at asking Newt out have failed.

And love… Love is also seeing the tears in Newt’s eyes as he leans to press his forehead against Percy’s before mumbling: “I love you, too.”


	42. Just a glance

Percival Graves is not pleased to find out Vinda Rosier, former ballet instructor and supposed owner of a dance company, had worked for Gellert Grindelwald all this time and no one in MACUSA realized it until she was gone.

Now, they have some reports that claim she was the only follower that worked in the ballet academy of New York City, but Percival is not going to make another mistake and now all the people in there are under investigation.

The witch that replaced Rosier, Queenie Goldstein, is sister of one of his aurors, Tina, and still Percival interrogates her as he would with any other suspect.

Although when he finds out she’s a legilimens, he decides to make her work for him during the rest of the interrogations.

Percival decides to make it look like they’re working on a missing person’s case and not actually looking for a dark witch that works for Gellert Grindelwald.

It seems most of the instructors, employees and ballet dancers didn’t know who Rosier really was, but Percival finds out that the witch was particularly interested in one of the ballet dancers.

“Newt is a sweetheart!” Queenie smiles fondly. “I’ve listened to his thoughts before, he just thought Rosier wanted him to be in her company. Besides, he’s the best we have!”

“I want to talk to him anyway,” Percival narrows his eyes and Queenie mentions something like ‘he must be practicing his routine’ and she leads him to one of those dancing rooms where there walls are covered with mirrors.

It just takes a glance for him to freeze, a glimpse for him to feel completely mesmerized. The man is dancing with his heart and soul, moving with grace around the room and Percival tries to walk in and almost bumps into one of the mirrors.

Queenie giggles behind him and the man with freckles and reddish hair stops to look at them.

His green eyes look at him with curiosity and Percival feels himself blush.

But he’s a professional, he’s the Director of Magical Security and he’s definitely not compromised.

And he’s definitely not in love.

“I’m Percival Graves,” he introduces himself and the man–Newt does the same, smiling shyly.

Although Percival doesn’t shake his hand, because he has no self-control, instead he kisses the back of Newt’s freckled one and thinks it’s worth it just to see his cheeks turn pink.

“I’m the auror in charge of the investigation of Miss Rosier’s disappearance.”

“I hope she’s okay,” Newt says, worried. “Vinda was always kind to me. She wanted me to join her company, but I told her I was not prepared for that yet.”

“Did she use to talk to you a lot then?”

“No, but she liked to watch my routines, one time she mentioned her associate was really excited to meet me. She used to say he walked outside the building just to watch me dance,” Newt explains.

“Did she mention his name?” Percival mumbles, wondering if she was talking about Grindelwald or another of his followers.

“No that I remember,” Newt shakes his head.

The Director looks at Queenie who just nods to confirm he’s telling the truth.

Percival tries hard not to look at Newt’s thighs and clears his throat to focus.

He curses himself before doing something he knows it’s a mistake.

“I just need to ask you a couple of questions about Miss Rosier,” he says, purposely avoiding looking at Queenie. “But I’m a bit hungry so maybe we can discuss this over dinner? Just the two of us?”

“Of course, Mr. Graves,” Newt smiles. “I’m just going to take a shower first. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t tell a word to your sister about this,” he tells Queenie and the witch nods with a knowing smirk on her face.

“All your secrets are safe with me, Mr. Graves!” She giggles. “Good luck on your date!”

She walks away before he can say anything else and when Newt comes back, with a lovely blue coat that complements his eyes just the right way and Percival groans internally.

“I’m ready,” Newt says, smiling so sweetly at him that Percival has to fight another blush.

He’s so screwed, isn’t he?


	43. Married part II

Newt doesn’t want to run away from his problems, he doesn’t want to hide in MACUSA anymore, he wants to go back to his own house.

So he goes back to Richard the next day to talk to him about the divorce.

But he has company this time and he’s really glad to have Theseus and Percival with him, because for a long time he felt like he was alone in the world, like he didn’t have anything but his creatures to keep him company.

“So you finally decided to crawl back to me, huh?” Richard opens the door with a smile on his face, the same that vanishes as soon as he sees Percival and Theseus. He’s too shocked and scared of the Director’s glare that he moves out of the way to let the three wizards inside.

“Actually… I want a divorce, Richard,” Newt tells him, completely serious. He’s nervous, but he’s not afraid, not anymore. “And I want you to get out of my house.”

“What? What are you talking about, Newt?” Richard’s anger makes him forget for a moment he’s not alone with him. “Do you really think your parents are gonna approve of this? Sorry, babe, but you’re mine forever.”

Newt shakes his head and frowns.

“I don’t care what my parents think anymore. So please get out–”

Richard makes an attempt to grab Newt’s wrist, but the magizoologist takes out his wand and points at him with it.

“Don’t touch me,” Newt’s voice is shaking, his mind is already full of those memories he didn’t want to remember.

“It was your brother, wasn’t it? Always filling your beautiful head with lies,” Richard spits, looking from the British auror to the American one. “Or it was this idiot? Have you been cheating on me with him? Have you been spreading your legs like the who–”

He doesn’t get to finish, because Percival Graves hits him so hard in the face the man falls on the ground.

“I’m glad you did that, Percival,” Theseus says. “Because I would’ve killed him if he had finished that sentence.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Newt doesn’t hate Richard, but it seems he doesn’t like him either, not even a little bit, because he doesn’t feel sorry for him.

***

Theseus has to go back to England, but Percival stays with him almost all the time, he keeps him company when he has to go sign the divorce papers, fortunately, Richard is too scared to refuse to sign them and he actually leaves Newt alone after that.

Percival is there with him after Newt’s mother fire-calls him to tell him how disappointed she is in him, and Newt feels a little bit down after that and spends the rest of the afternoon in Percival’s arms.

After a month he realizes he might like the Director a little bit too much and tries to put some distance between the two of them.

But that’s a mistake. One that ends up hurting both of them.

“I’m sorry,” Newt apologizes after a week.

“Did I do something wrong?” Percival asks instead and Newt feels even worse.

He shakes his head.

“No, I did that because I… Because I like you more than a friend should. I’m sorry.”

Percival smiles and it’s the most sincere, hopeful gesture Newt has ever seen.

“Oh, Newt. You oblivious, precious, beautiful man,” the Director sighs, staring fondly at him. “How have you not noticed? I’ve been in love with you since I met you. I’ve been wanting to ask you on a date, but I thought it’d be better to wait until you were ready.”

Newt has tears in his eyes when he jumps into Percival’s arms.

“I’m ready now.”


	44. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, could you do something with an overworked Percival? Can be nrh or gramander. Love your writing, by the way ✌

Newt’s not sure exactly why, but he suddenly ends up in charge of Percival Graves that particular day. Sure, he considers him his friend now, but he truly believes Picquery is exaggerating when she says that he’s the only one Percival would listen to.

But he worries about him so he walks a little bit shyly into his office that afternoon (after being told by the President herself that Percival stayed in MACUSA the night before). Newt can see it, the exhausted look in his eyes, those shadows under them and the way his hands shake every now and then.

“Hi, Percival,” he mumbles and the wizard looks up at him with a smile on his face.

“I’ve missed you,” the auror admits and since they saw each other yesterday, Newt truly thinks it’s actually the tiredness speaking.

He takes a deep breath.

“Percival, did you sleep last night?”

The Director grumbles something that sounds very much like “Seraphina, you traitor” and stares back at Newt with a little bit of embarrassment.

“I’m not tired,” he says, although that’s not an answer at all.

Newt takes Percival’s hand and the man looks at their hands together, cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Sit with me on the couch,” Newt smiles and tries not to chuckle when he hears the Director sigh. He knows that sigh, it’s when Percival agrees to sign up a permit for Newt, it’s when he allows Newt to participate during a  _dangerous_  case, it’s when he gives Newt back the Niffler without a word even though the creature keeps stealing, or at least trying to, his pocket watch.

“That’s not fair, Newt,” he groans this time, but rises from his chair to follow the magizoologist to the couch.

“Why not?”

“Because I’d do anything for you,” Percival tells him and Newt honestly had no idea that was true.

They both sit on the couch and Percival gets a little bit closer than usual, even though he mentions that he has a lot of work to do.

“But you also need to rest every now and then,” Newt says and starts to tell him about hippogriffs behavior.

Percival fights to stay awake, he fights to listen to Newt, even though the magizoologist chose the most common details about hippogriffs on purpose.

The Director doesn’t last too much awake; Newt gasps when Percival leans forward to put his head on the magizoologist’s lap.

“Newt,” he mumbles in his sleep, lips quirking up at the mention of his name.

The magizoologist blushes, but doesn’t push the Director away.

“I love you.”

Now, Newt knows the wizard has no idea what he’s saying and that his words are probably not actually directed at him at all.

But his heart seems to respond to them anyway.

Newt knows it doesn’t mean anything and Percival will probably forget he even said something like that.

It’s okay, he knows they’re just friends.

Nothing more.


	45. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Newt being FIERCELY PROTECTIVE of Percival and Percival completely swept away by it, because he's always defending others and it's the first time someone is defending him.

“Now… that’s completely illogical, isn’t it?”

Percival walks out of his office, only to find the infamous magizoologist in MACUSA’s hallway, looking at two of his junior aurors with a very… determined expression.

He knows they’re talking about him, he has heard what some of MACUSA’s workers say; that he’s not as powerful or skilled as everyone says he is, because he wouldn’t have been kidnapped by Grindelwald if that was the case.

The rumors hurt him at first but then he had just decided to just ignore them.

“It doesn’t make any sense what you’re saying,” Newt Scamander, a man he barely knows, the man whom Grindelwald sentenced to death wearing Percival’s face, tells the two confused aurors. “Listen, Grindelwald was not looking for a weak wizard to impersonate, otherwise he would’ve chosen any auror or perhaps a regular employee. No, he was interested in a position of power; he needed to have access to all the information possible in order to look for Credence and that’s why he chose the Director of Magical Security. Now, have you actually read the files? I bet you haven’t because it’s clear that Grindelwald had time to plan how he was going to capture Mr. Graves, he probably studied him and prepared himself based on the Director’s weakness and strengths. And Mr. Graves still fought back, isn’t that amazing? Grindelwald planned how to take him down, but couldn’t do it immediately because his target managed to resist the attack. I cannot see a man like that as ‘weak’ as you were saying.”

Everyone around is speechless after that, even Percival himself who hasn’t blushed in years and at that moment feels his face growing hot with every single word that comes out of Newt Scamander’s beautiful mouth.

Why is he defending him anyway? They don’t even know each other, at least not officially.

The two junior aurors seem to have lost their ability to speak so they just look from the magizoologist to their feet.

“You’re right,” says one, but both of them agree with him before running away, almost ashamed.

Satisfied, the magizoologist turns around only to realize that Percival Graves is outside his office, frozen in shock.

“I’m Newt Scamander, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the man smiles, offering his hand like nothing has happened.

“Percival Graves,” he mumbles in return, even though he knows it’s not necessary. He feels his lips quirk up into a full grin as he adds, “And believe me the pleasure is mine.”

“I’ve been looking for Tina, she mentioned in her letters that she had a new office, but I have no idea where it is. Can you help me?”

Of course he’d be looking for auror Goldstein.

Percival does help Newt and he also offers himself to walk him there while he makes a mental note to ask him out later.

Because he decides then and there that he’s definitely going to woo Newt Scamander.


	46. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

“I’m hungry, Newt,” the magizoologist turns around when he hears his boyfriend’s deep voice; normally he’s the one that makes the dinner when he gets home from work.

But then, Newt realizes that Percival is staring at him, eyes turning even darker as the lust starts to consume him. His eyes roam all over the magizoologist’s body and Newt remembers that he’s only wearing the stockings and that old sweater.

“Is that my sweater, sweetheart?” Percival takes off his coat and the scarf and moves closer, like a predator preparing to devour his prey. “It’s too big for you… It’s constantly falling off your shoulder.”

Newt shivers when he feels lips pressed against said shoulder and tries to move away, but Percival growls. The magizoologist holds back a chuckle.

“I thought you were hungry,” Newt says and gasps when Percival’s teeth sink into his soft neck. After the initial pain that bite feels… absolutely great.

“I’m starving, my love,” Percival moans, taking him by the waist, lifting him as he weighed nothing and sitting him on the couch. He spreads Newt’s legs and makes his underwear disappear. He pulls up Newt’s ridiculous, oversized sweater just to expose his creamy belly and his delicious thighs, full of freckles.

“Percy, uhh… maybe we should–ah!” Newt forgets everything he wanted to say the moment Percival’s fingers close around his erection. He gives a few strokes while he mumbles the spell to get Newt completely wet and wide open.

“My love, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers, swallowing Newt’s moans as he kisses him aggressively.

Percival always turns a little bit possessive when he’s around Newt, especially when they’re in bed.

“We should go to the bedroom,” Newt whines when the strokes stop suddenly. Percival chuckles against his lips, unzips his trousers just to let his cock out.

“That’s for later, sweetheart,” he purrs. “We’re just getting started.”

Newt has to admit the promise excites him, especially now that Percival’s hard cock is pressed against his pink hole, just teasing it.

“Please,” Newt sobs and Percival has mercy on him that time because he leans to kiss his forehead right before pushing inside. It’s a quick, hard thrust that leaves Newt panting, enjoying the sensation of being filled.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Percival is breathing heavily and Newt knows he’s trying to stop himself from keep thrusting.

“I’m fine, Percy,” Newt sighs impatiently. “Move, now!”

Percival chuckles at the way his magizoologist says it, so impatient for his cock that he doesn’t make him wait any longer and starts pounding fast and hard. The sound of flesh against flesh is almost obscene and it’s even worse when the couch begins to creak under them.

“You look handsome with that suit,” Newt’s nails dig into the fabric as his toes curl up because of how deep Percival is thrusting.

“I know you love it,” the Director groans, taking Newt’s long legs and putting them over his shoulders, the change of position does the trick and his sweet boyfriend screams when Percival starts hitting his sweet spot.

Newt is overwhelmed by pleasure and even though Percival can tell, he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t give Newt a break and the magizoologist begins to see stars.

He feels the sweat on the back of his head, on his neck and thighs; Percival grabs his wet curls and pulls, just to bite one more time while he keeps pounding inside him.

“Percy, I think I'm–Percy!” He screams because the Director just thrusts harder, groaning and moaning over Newt’s skin, whispering his name over and over.

Newt comes over his sweater, he shivers and almost sobs because of the overwhelming pleasure he feels as he’s being fucked through the aftershocks.

Percival kisses him when he comes, moaning over Newt’s lips as he gives a final thrust.

“You’re mine,” he sighs, pulling him closer, still buried inside him. “Mine, only mine. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Newt rolls his eyes, although he’s too tired to argue so he just chuckles, amused.

“Yours,” he says.


	47. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone au

Percival doesn’t normally get out of the Underworld unless is extremely necessary and that day is not exactly urgent, but Queenie, one of his advisors, assured him he needed to see the world every now and then.

He doesn’t see the point. There’s nothing that can possibly interest him there. Sure it’s brighter than the Underworld and has more flowers in it, but it’s not that… out of the ordinary.

But then he sees him.

He’s luminous and absolutely breathtaking and his curls are something between red and golden and his face is completely covered in freckles and it’s like Percival is looking at the stars.

And he’s… dancing. How is Percival supposed to survive if the man is moving his body like that with those long legs of his completely exposed?

Percival freezes for a moment, because he knows he has no right to touch something like that; Death is not supposed to cover in darkness something so… alive and happy. But Death is possessive and doesn’t really care about rules besides his.

“Good morning,” it seems that despite of spending so much time down there he remembers his manners still.

The man turns around and smiles at him in a way Percival immediately feels weak on the knees. He doesn’t like to feel vulnerable and yet now he loves it.

“Good morning! I haven’t seen you around here before,” the man comments; he looks at Percival with curiosity and the god blushes under that stare. “Oh! You’re from the Underworld! You’re Death.”

He’s not afraid of him and Percival has to process the fact that the man is still looking at him with that beautiful smile on his face.

He’s perfect.

“I’m Percival Graves.” He introduces himself, taking the man’s hand in his to kiss his knuckles.

“Newt Scamander,” his cheeks turn slightly pink when Percival finally lets go of his hand. “My brother likes to call me Artemis though.”

“Who’s your brother?”

“Theseus,” he says happily while Percival screams internally.

He knows the Sun, he’s seen him in his human form and has talked to him. He’s always telling everyone about his precious little brother and how he’d never allow anyone to court him.

It doesn’t matter, Percival is going to court Newt anyway and he’s going to marry him and have beautiful babies with him.

Newt must look beautiful pregnant, belly completely round, perfect for Percival to kiss every morning.

***

They spend the afternoon together, sitting on the grass while Percival weaves flowers into his reddish hair and Newt talks to him about the creatures he’s taking care of.

“‘Seus will be here in a couple of hours,” Newt comments happily. “I’d like you to meet him.”

He has met him and because of that he knows Theseus would never approve. He’d take Newt away if he had the chance.

Take him now. The voice in his head sounds really tempting and starts to make sense. Because he’d never have another opportunity.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” he mumbles, although he’s sure he’ll forgive him… eventually.

“Sorry for what?”

Instead of answering, Percival uses his magic to make him fall asleep and takes him in his arms.

***

“Sir, why are you carrying Theseus’s sunshine?” Tina asks him nervously as soon as he arrives at the Underworld.

“Is Newt here? Oh!” Even Queenie is completely in shock and she doesn’t get surprised often. “Is he asleep?”

Percival nods and looks fondly at the man in his arms, nuzzling his neck, drowning in his sweet scent.

“I’m going to marry him,” he grins from ear to ear at them and although Tina’s really glad to see the god happy for once, she feels like she’s about to have a heart attack.

Theseus is going to be so pissed.

“I told you it was a bad idea, Queenie!” She whispers furiously at her sister. “He was supposed to have a good time up there, not to bring himself a consort!”

“Oh, Teenie… But look at him he’s so happy!”

“What about Newt? And what about Theseus? He’s going to be livid when he finds out!”

They were all in trouble. Big trouble.


	48. Healing

As soon as Percival sees him, he knows what’s going on, he recognizes very well the feeling, the behavior and the constant fear.

Theseus does not; he’s desperate to have Newt in his arms again after the group of poachers had him for weeks.

He tries to take him in his arms and Newt just flinches away, scared for a moment, like he doesn’t even recognize his own brother.

Of course, Theseus is hurt.

“I’m so sorry–”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Percival tells him and Newt looks back at him like he didn’t know he was in the same room.

“He’s right, little one,” Theseus stares at his own feet, a little bit ashamed. “I’m the one who should apologize… I–”

“It’s… It’s okay, ‘Seus,” he mumbles, but Percival looks at the shadows under his eyes and he knows it’s not. It’s not okay.

“Great, because we need to go back to London,” Theseus says and tries to touch him again. “Right. Sorry.”

“Do you want to go back to London, Newt?” Percival asks, feeling a strange and irresistible need to protect him.

Newt looks back at Theseus and then at Percival, he shakes his head avoiding looking at his brother.

Before the Director can ask anything else, Newt speaks again.

“Grindelwald did… the same to you, right?”

“He kidnapped me, yes.”

Newt nods, realizes the Director doesn’t want to discuss any details about that.

“They–the poachers…” Newt stops suddenly, shivering a little bit and Percival has to stop himself from taking him in his arms. “Can I stay with you… for a while?”

“Of course, Newt.”

Theseus is not very pleased with the idea, but he agrees because it’s the best he can do for his little one at the moment.

***

Newt likes Percival house, especially after the Director starts explaining to him every single one of the spells and curses he put to protect the house.

He gives him a bedroom, although he tells him he can still sleep inside his case if he wants or even in the living room, because it seems Newt feels better in a large space.

The first few nights are horrible, Percival hears the screaming coming down stairs and apparates in the living room just to make sure Newt’s okay, but he feels… useless when he actually gets there. He knows exactly what Newt’s going through, but he has no idea if Newt wants company or comfort.

Instead, he goes to the kitchen and makes some hot chocolate and gives a mug filled with it to Newt without making a comment about the screams.

“Did you have nightmares?”

“I still have them, but not as often as I used to.”

“How do you deal with them?” Newt looks up at him and Percival sits next to him on the couch, giving him enough space to move if he wants to.

“I remind myself where I am, that I’m safe,” he mumbles, still waking up alone in a house that’s probably for an entire family doesn’t help at all. “Try to think about what makes you happy or what you care about and try to sleep again, I know it’s difficult, but at least try for a couple of minutes.”

It gets a little bit better, but it seems it’s not enough because one night Newt walks into his room, curls a complete mess over his head and cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course, Newt,” Percival moves so he can make room on the bed for the magizoologist and although at first he thinks is going to be a disaster it turns out to be a great idea. It’s like their bodies fit together somehow.

Because even though they both try to stay on their side of the bed, they always end up completely intertwined and Percival tries to ignore how much he likes to wake up to a face full of freckles and a messy, reddish hair.

Not all nights are great though, sometimes Newt wakes up screaming and tries to push Percival away. He punched the Director in the face, once.

But Percival doesn’t get angry with him, he understands and tries to calm Newt down, assuring him that he’s there to protect him, that his case is safe and that all his creatures would hurt anyone that dares to lay a finger on their Mummy.

Newt chuckles at that and manages to go back to sleep while Percival curses himself because…

He’s in love. And he shouldn’t, he’s helping Newt and would never take advantage of the situation.

Oh, but how amazing is to have someone at his side, to wake up from a nightmare only to feel gentle arms around him.

“It’s okay, Percy,” Newt whispers with a kind smile. “I’ll take care of you. I’m not going anywhere.”

_Oh, but you are. You’re leaving me soon. And I’ll watch you as you fade from my life._  Percival thinks, tearing up and he’s glad when he realizes Newt probably believes his tears are because of the nightmare.

Then, because he has not enough problems, waking up to a beautiful man whom he’s in love with starts leaving him quite… uncomfortable.

He has to run to the bathroom to deal with his “problem” before Newt wakes up every single morning.

“We cannot sleep together anymore,” Percival tells him and he hates himself when Newt looks back at him like he’s been slapped.

“Oh. I understand. If–You should’ve said that earlier,” Newt says, expression twisted in pain. “I know I can be annoying sometimes–”

“You make me hard,” Percival blurts out, without thinking. And when he realizes what he did, he feels his face burning and just wants for the Earth to swallow him. “I’m so sorry, Newt…”

“It doesn’t bother me,” the magizoologist mumbles and Percival cannot say who is more red. “I mean we can… if you want.”

“No. I don’t want to,” Percival says and honestly Seraphina was right all along, he’s awful with words.

“Sorry, I’ll… go.”

“No, don’t,” Percival takes his hand. “I mean that I don’t want it to be like this… I don’t want it to be just sex. I want more from you, Newt. So I beg you, if you only want sex, then please… leave me alone.”

Newt walks towards him slowly, carefully and presses his lips against his gently.

“I’d love to have a date with you first… or maybe a couple, actually.”

Percival knows he’s smiling like an idiot, but he doesn’t care at all. He’s in love and has his love right in his arms.

***

Theseus is not pleased at all with the news; he treats Percival like he has just betrayed him.

“You were supposed to take care of my brother, not to fall in love with him!”

Newt says he’ll get over it soon, but Percival is not so sure about it.


	49. Lost

When both Goldstein sisters walk in his office with concern in their faces, Percival knows something’s wrong.

“Newt said he was going to arrive yesterday and he hasn’t even send me a patronus to explain the reason of his delay,” auror Goldstein’s voice sounds weird, almost like she’s about to tear up and that’s something that never happens.

“He’s never late,” Queenie adds, looking at the ground with the most sad expression Percival’s ever seen; she’s always cheerful.

Now, the problem is that by that moment Percival has already met Newt Scamander; it was thanks to him that the Director was found and the second time he came to New York, Percival did everything in his power to meet him and thank him.

And he had fallen in love with Newt like a twelve-year-old; at first glance, just because a cute magizoologist smiled at him shyly and blushed to the tip of his ears. He didn’t want to admit it at first (he had told himself he had no time for that) but it was hard to keep denying it when he started to stammer and blush every time Newt was around.

Of course, Newt hasn’t noticed yet and Percival is afraid of being rejected so he hasn’t made any attempt to tell him.

Percival looks at the women one more time before nodding and casting a patronus to alert some of his aurors. He’s scared and worried, but needs to control it if he wants the rescue mission to succeed.

Because he’s sure they’re gonna find Newt. They have to.

The aurors start using tracking spells around the area where the Goldsteins apartment is in; Percival is the first to find signs of him. And notices that he had walked into a bar the day before, it was late at night.

Since he’s not a patient man, he doesn’t bother to change his appearance to enter the place, even though half of the people in there immediately recognize he’s an auror.

Good, it’d be better to interrogate them if they have an idea of the problem they’re in. Some of the wizards and witches in the bar try to escape, but by that moment his aurors are blocking every entrance.

“Have you seen this man?” Percival tries not to look desperate, even though he’s almost trembling in concern.

The man behind the counter stares at the picture in the Director’s hand and nods with an odd glimmer in his eyes.

“It’s difficult to forget such a beauty,” he comments and Percival tries not to growl. “He was talking with the man in the grey coat over there and one of his lady friends. They got out of here together.”

Percival doesn’t have time to give in his desire to hurt the wizard, so he just tells Weiss to get him an order to extract some of his memories. Sadly for the man, tied with magic to the chair, in his memory Newt gets seriously hurt; he had tried to buy all the dragon eggs the man and his group were trafficking, but a witch recognized him and they captured him even though he assured them his intention was never to call MACUSA.

He was tortured and every single one of the wounds in his body hurt Percival like he was the one being hurt.

By the time Percival finishes watching the memory and knows the exact location where they’re keeping Newt, he’s fuming. He wonders if something of that fury and hate can be seen in his eyes because every time the man looks at him he starts begging for mercy.

Luckily for him Percival doesn’t have any time to waste.

***

As soon as his aurors take the place and Percival storms inside, he turns into a weapon. He doesn’t have the time to make everyone pay, but he makes sure the curses he uses to defeat them are the most painful ones he can remember.

The case is fine, the poachers knew better than to try get inside a place full of dangerous and loyal magical creatures.

But Newt? Oh, they had no mercy on him. He’s on the floor, unconscious. He’s bleeding, has a black eye and multiple bruises all over his pale skin.

Percival almost tears up at the sight. He wants to turn around and hurt the wizards responsible, but Newt is his priority.

He stops the bleeding, takes him in his arms and apparates with Queenie into her apartment; he would have liked to take Newt to his own house, but he knows the magizoologist will feel more comfortable with them.

It takes a whole day for Newt to wake up; at least he stays unconscious the majority of the time Percival is using the most difficult healing spells, because he knows some of them hurt a lot.

He refuses to leave his side, even though both of the Goldstein sisters offer him to take his place.

Percival doesn’t want to be far from that man… anymore. He wants to stay at his side for the rest of his life and sobs a little bit when he realizes how in love he is.

He pushes away some of the curls that have fallen over his eyes so gently that Queenie can’t help but sigh.

“You love him, don’t you?”

“I suppose that wasn’t difficult to guess considering your abilities, Miss Goldstein.”

“Oh, not at all, Mr. Graves! You’re great at occlumency, it’s impossible for me to hear anything you think. However the way you look at him… it’s pretty much obvious.”

Percival smiles fondly at Newt, takes his hand and kisses it.

“I suppose it is,” he finally admits.

“He’ll be fine,” she mumbles, a little bit worried.

“I know he will.”

***

The first thing Newt does when he opens his eyes is to ask for his creatures, Percival doesn’t think he recognizes him; Newt’s too tired and weak to think about anything else. As soon as the Director assures him the Goldsteins have been taking care of them, Newt nods, sighing in relief and closes his eyes again.

The second time he wakes up, it’s Percival the one asleep, face on the bed, next to Newt. He opens his eyes when he feels skilled fingers running through his hair.

“Thank you,” Newt mumbles with that beautiful shy smile of his.

Percival nods and blushes. But he doesn’t leave his side; Newt has still not recovered his strength completely, so Percival takes the opportunity to carry him around whenever he needs to.

He learns a lot about magical creatures; he leaves Newt on the ground and listens as the magizoologist gives him precise instructions on how to take care of each of his creatures. In less than a week Newt’s babies start to trust him.

“You don’t have to do this, you know?”

“I know, but I want to,” Percival says right before giving him the first kiss on the cheek.

Newt blushes beautifully.

When he gets better, Percival keeps him in his office all the time to keep an eye on him; Newt has started to walk (although with some difficulty) and the Director has developed a not that normal sense of overprotection.

He’s constantly hissing at anyone that gets too close to the magizoologist. One day he almost bared his teeth at Theseus because the auror hugged his little brother a little bit too tight and Newt grimaced in pain.

Perhaps spending so much time inside the case is affecting him.

“You’ve been taken good care of him,” Theseus observes, once Newt walks out of the office to have lunch with his friends.

“I like to help,” Percival says dismissively, but Theseus knows him too well for that.

“No, you don’t,” he rolls his eyes. “You’re in love with him, I can see it written all over your face every time he’s in the room!”

“Please don’t tell him.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to scare him off,” the Director admits. “If he only wants me as a friend–”

Theseus huffs.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you can’t know how Newt feels unless you ask him.”

Percival knows that’s the closest thing to an approval he’s going to get so he thanks Theseus.

***

Newt still needs help to walk and even though he tells Percival he shouldn’t bother to help him, that he can manage, the Director does it anyway because he loves to.

It’s also a perfect excuse to see Newt’s beautiful face up close, but it’s also dangerous because it makes Percival flustered and sometimes he says things that are supposed to stay in his head.

“Marry me,” he blurts out and blushes furiously when Newt looks at him, surprised. “I’m sorry, Newt, I shouldn’t have–”

But his precious magizoologist shuts him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

“You have to take me on a date first,” Newt giggles, snuggling against him on the couch.

Percival grins from ear to ear, a gesture that makes Picquery roll her eyes and say: “You’re smiling like an idiot, Percival.”

But he doesn’t care, he’s just… so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	50. Mummy

“Just bring the baby to me, Farrier,” his boss orders him.

“What about the mother?” Percival asks, worried; it’s been a while since he has used magic and he certainly doesn’t want to do that now… He’s a new person, he doesn’t even have a wand anymore. Although he believes that controlling a very pissed elephant could be… difficult.

“His Mummy can’t do anything,” the no-maj mumbles, the word ‘Mummy’ seems to amuse him for some reason. “He knows he must behave.”

He?

Percival is already thinking how to take the baby out of the tent where they keep the animals when he hears a soft voice.

_Baby mine, don’t you cry._

It’s a man… A beautiful man with red curls and freckles all over his face; he’s sitting on the ground, caressing Dumbo’s huge ears and singing to him lovingly.

Percival thinks he might be in love.

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

The little elephant looks at the redhead with adoration in his eyes and lifts his trunk to touch the man’s hand and the beauty giggles and his smile is doing things to Percival.

He needs to focus.

_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._

“Don’t worry,” the man mumbles, trying to cheer the little creature up. “Mummy will get you out of here, Dumbo. I’ll never leave you.”

That’s not fair. It would have been easier to deal with a pissed elephant. That’s why his boss was so amused.

Dumbo’s Mummy is not an elephant, it’s the most beautiful man Percival has ever seen.

“Who are you?” The man finally notices him and pushes Dumbo behind him, protectively.

“I’m… Holt Farrier,” he says, blushing like a twelve-year-old in front of his crush, it’s ridiculous. “I–My children would like to see the baby elephant so I thought–I wanted to make sure… it was… uh… safe.”

“Oh!” At the mention of children the man relaxes immediately. “You can bring your children, Dumbo loves kids. Just tell them to be kind and respectful. I’m Newt, by the way.”

“Of c-course,” he has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from asking Newt out right then and there. Now he has to tell his children to lie for him because he’s an idiot and the worst Dad ever.

His boss still wants Dumbo, but Percival doesn’t have the heart to separate him from Newt… What is he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	51. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty woman au

Newt sees the car stopping because of the red light; he walks towards it ‘cause he needs to, but he’s actually tired of the whole thing. Perhaps he gets closer to that particular car because the windows are closed and Newt has the feeling the man inside is not someone looking for company.

He taps at the window and tries to smile, but he knows his fear, tiredness and loneliness must be written on his face.

He’s not getting inside that car.

Newt leans forward when the window opens and realizes the man inside is just too handsome to want to have something to do with him. He must be getting everything he wants for free.

Newt smiles anyway and the stranger with dark eyes does that too, before concern makes that grin disappear.

“It’s cold outside, pretty,” he says, surprising Newt for a second, because that’s definitely not a common response to his exposed shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he whispers and goes back to his flirty mode. “Would you like some company?”

To Newt’s shock, the man opens the door without even asking for a price. And Newt realizes he actually didn’t want to work that day, but he gets inside anyway.

“I’m Percival Graves,” the man whispers and starts driving as the red light gets replaced by the green one.

Newt knows he cannot change his mind now.

“What’s your name, pretty?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” Percival says without hesitation.

“I’m Newt.”

He can see the way Percival’s lips quirk up with satisfaction, before moving a little bit to grab something from his backseat.

“I’m not cold,” Newt lies, looking at the black and expensive coat the man hands him.

“Please put it on anyway,” Percival almost begs and Newt sighs, before doing what he’s told.

It’s the second thing that surprises him that night, because the third is that Percival chooses to bring him to his own home, instead of just paying for a hotel.

He also makes dinner for the both of them and kisses Newt’s cheek like he truly cares about him.

Percival carries him towards his bedroom and lays him on his own bed gently; he caresses his curls and looks down at him with a weird glimmer in his eyes.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he mumbles. “I’ll pay you anyway.”

But Newt takes Percival’s face in his hands and breaks one of his rules: he kisses him softly on the lips.

“I want to,” he admits, cheeks turning slightly pink.

Percival is different from his other clients; he kisses every single inch of his body like it’s something to be worshiped and makes sure Newt has as much pleasure and fun as he has.

Newt ends up so deliciously exhausted, he doesn’t get up early in the morning to take his money and go; he wakes up until he feels the soft pressure of lips on the back of his neck. He tries to get up but realizes there’s another body on the bed with him, completely wrapped around his.

“I’ll make us breakfast, pretty,” Percival says after another kiss, this time on the lips, before getting up.

Newt knows he shouldn’t stay any longer, but the smell of pancakes is just too good to resist.

“Stay with me,” the man mumbles when Newt gets closer to the counter, wrapping an arm around his and pulling him closer.

Newt looks back at him confused and has the feeling that Percival is about to say something entirely different from what he ends up saying.

“I’ll pay you for a week.”

“I have a cat and a dog–”

“You can bring them here,” Percival cuts him off and Newt knows it’s a terrible idea, but accepts anyway.

***

Lily and George end up liking Percival, although Lily, his golden retriever, usually likes everyone, but for the cat to actually come closer to the man and allowing him to pick it up it’s absolutely amazing.

Newt is still not sure why he is there, besides… the obvious; he’s most of the time in the house, except when Percival takes him shopping or when he asks him to have dinner with him.

He doesn’t actually have many things hanging on the walls and Newt is sure that some of the stuff he needs for work is kept in the study room.

Newt still has no idea what Percival does for a living, but it’s not his place to ask.

He just knows that he comes back from work tired and stressed; his solution is always to find Newt wherever he is, put him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing and return to the living room to sit him over his lap.

Newt finds it really amusing so he can’t quite pretend it irritates him because he always ends up giggling, while Percival just nuzzles him on the neck, mumbling how beautiful and amazing he is.

“Tell me something about you,” Percival is usually the one telling Newt about his parents, about his time fighting in the war, he doesn’t ask Newt anything because he knows he’s not supposed to, but that day he looks like he needs a distraction.

And Newt has broken so many rules already, he thinks he can allow himself to break one more.

“I have always wanted to open an animal shelter,” he mumbles and Percival looks up at him, arms around his waist, like he truly cares about what he’s going to say. “A place where I could take care of them while I find them a home.”

Newt is not prepared for the look of adoration he sees on Percival’s face; he turns his head away shyly; he feels a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re perfect.” The man whispers against his chest.

Oh, Newt can tell him just how perfect he is not, but he doesn’t want to argue that day; it’s obvious Percival is too tired to remember what Newt really is.

***

“I’m gonna have dinner with my coworkers,” Percival mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Newt nods, actually, he doesn’t have to inform him anything, it’s his house after all.

“Have fun.”

But Percival doesn’t go away, he keeps staring at Newt until the redhead quirks up a brow at him.

“Would you like to come?”

It’s a question and yet Newt can feel that Percival truly wants this, he wants him to go with him for some reason… To meet his coworkers and Newt thinks some of them are his friends.

He’s nervous, of course, he also doesn’t understand why Percival wants that since Newt is leaving in two days anyway.

“Sure,” he says, for Percival.

***

“So… you’re the reason why this one smiles like an idiot all the time?” Seraphina comments, making the others laugh while Percival turns bright red, which makes his glare not at all intimidating.

Newt giggles, because he can’t help it, he can’t stop himself from genuinely like all of them.

He likes Tina and Queenie especially.

“And that’s why you were going back home early, right boss? We thought you were sick,” Fontaine comments, but decides to shut it when Percival glares at him as well.

“You must be proud of him, sweetie,” Queenie tells Newt, grinning.

Percival holds his hand tight, looking a little bit tense.

“There’s something I need you to tell you…” He whispers, but he gets interrupted again by Abernathy and Weiss this time.

“Best Head of Law Enforcement,” Fontaine says and everyone makes a toast to Percival.

Newt’s been with a cop this whole time. Is he going to arrest him? No, he would’ve done it already, right?

“Are you okay, Newt?” Tina leans over the table at the same time he pulls away his hand from Percival’s. “You look pale.”

“Newt, I–”

“I’m fine.” He purposely interrupts Percival, looking away from him. “I’m really fine.”

***

“I was going to tell you, Newt,” Percival tries to take his hand again when they’re back home.

“You’re not going to arrest me, are you?”

“Of course not, pretty,” Percival looks desperate and Newt can’t help but give in and let him take his hand. “I was afraid that you’d run away from me.”

Why? He could just pick another one on the streets.

Percival sleeps that night with his hands around Newt’s waist, breathing over the curve of the redhead’s neck.

But Newt can’t sleep, instead he thinks about his life and the last days he’s been with Percival. He doesn’t want to go back to the streets anymore.

Percival has changed him. Newt would like to stay with him and the thought hurts him because it’s unexpected and he knows exactly what it means.

Which is why he needs to go.

He doesn’t go in the middle of the night though, he waits…

“I’m gonna take you out to dinner tonight,” Percival smiles and Newt notices there’s a new glimmer in his eyes that day. He looks happy.

“Just the two of us?” Newt smiles back, trying not to give anything away.

Oh, he’s going to miss him.

“Just the two of us,” Percival promises before giving him a kiss on the lips. “I need to go to work now, but I’ll be back soon, pretty.”

When he’s completely gone, Newt takes a suitcase he prepared the night before, picks up George and calls Lily.

“Goodbye,” he whispers to the house, because he’s too coward to tell that to Percival.

***

It’d be easier to just spend the rest of the day crying on the bed, but Newt needs to focus. He needs to start looking for a new job. He thinks he could be a waiter or a barista.

His neighbor pays him a visit to ask how he is doing and to bring him some of his pastries.

“I’m fine, Jacob… really.” Newt assures, wondering what he did to get a friend like that.

“Then why do you look sad?”

“I made a mistake and I hurt myself.”

Jacob goes back to his own flat at night; Newt prepares to sleep trying not to think how cold the bed is going to feel now that he’s completely alone… again.

Lily and George jump on the bed next to him and Newt makes an effort just to fall asleep… But someone knocks at the door.

Thinking about Jacob he opens it quickly only to freeze when he sees Percival Graves.

He doesn’t look angry just tired and… heartbroken. He shows him the note.

“I think I deserve an explanation at least,” he walks in the flat, that tiny space where Newt lives and it looks like nothing when the man walks in.

“You’re right.” He nods and sits on the bed, touching a spot next to him. Percival doesn’t even look away from him while he sits.

“Was it something I did? Is it because I’m a detective?”

“Tomorrow was going to be my last day anyway.”

“I was going to talk with you about that during dinner,” Percival explains, somehow the words seems to be hurting him even more now.

“To buy another week? I can’t, Percy. I can’t stay with you anymore.”

“Why not? Newt, just listen to me–”

“I can’t because I’m in love with you!” He starts tearing up while Percival blinks at him in shock. “That’s why I’m not going back, because I want something you can't–Why are you laughing? Percy, this is not–”

But the man puts his arms around him in a way that makes them both fall over the bed. Then Percival starts kissing him all over the face.

“Percy, what is going on?”

“Newt, you’re gorgeous and kind and such an oblivious little thing, you know that?” Percival chuckles, hopeful and happy. “I can’t believe you’re the only one who hasn’t noticed that I’m in love with you. Seraphina told me this morning that I was disgustingly obvious yesterday. That I was smiling like a besotted dork every time I looked at you.”

“Oh,” it’s the only thing Newt can say while his face quickly turns into a dark shade of red.

“I was going to…” Percival starts, somehow he manages to get a tiny box out of his coat pocket while the two of them are still on the bed.

“Is it…” Newt takes the box and opens it just to see a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond on it.

“Marry me, Newt. Because I can’t be without you,” Percival buries his face in the curve of his neck.

“Yes,” Newt breathes happily and Percival kisses him on the lips repeatedly, hand trembling as he slides the ring onto Newt’s finger.

George jumps on Percival back, ready to sleep and Lily is doing her best to lick both of her humans’ faces, making Newt and his fiancé laugh.

After they manage to get up, they decide to go back to Percival’s house and have dinner there.


	52. I want him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Okay so we had Omega! Theseus , Albus and grindlewald , when are we gonna get Omega! Percival?

Percival has had so many bad experiences with alphas he doesn’t like them that much anymore; the only alpha he trusts is Seraphina and she’s like a sister to him. So there are no really good chances of getting married anytime soon in his opinion.

But it’s fine with him, at the moment he’s not interested in anything that is not his work; he has also had a hard time earning the respect of his aurors, because not many alphas like the idea of an omega being in a position of power.

So… It’s not a surprise to anyone that knows him well that he’s not at all interested in meeting Newt Scamander, an alpha that doesn’t seem to have any kind of sense of self preservation and seems to like creatures more than people. Perhaps that’s the reason why Tina Goldstein hasn’t introduced them yet.

And although he’s really not interested, Seraphina has faith in him and he’s also the little brother of his friend Theseus Scamander… so he has to meet him.

It’ll be quick, he promises himself. And then he can tell auror Goldstein to keep an eye on him and finally forget about the alpha.

He sighs before he walks in Goldstein’s office and the first thing he sees is a man with reddish hair, carrying in his arms a demiguise like it’s a baby.

“Don’t worry,” Percival hears the alpha mumble. “I know it hurts, but I promise it’ll get better soon, it’s just a scratch. Mummy’s here, Dougal.”

It takes him a couple of seconds to realize Newt is talking about himself and it’s really so rare to hear an alpha referring himself as  _Mummy_.

It’s kinda cute.

Besides, now that he’s paying attention, he has to admit that Newt smells  _really_   _good_.

“Mr. Graves!” Goldstein almost jumps from the couch, alarmed when she notices him. It seems she is as mesmerized with the redhead as he is.

Mesmerized? No, he’s definitely not–

Newt turns around and smiles at him and Percival has to hold back a grin.

“I came here to introduce myself,” he clears his throat. “It’s important to get to know each other since you’ll be working for me, Mr. Scamander.”

The alpha doesn’t narrow his eyes, he doesn’t grimace like many others have done before when they realized they had to work for an omega.

Newt just nods an offers a sincere smile.

“Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security.”

“Newt Scamander, magizoologist,” he says shaking Percival’s hand quickly; he doesn’t hold it or try to pull him closer like that alpha he met at a ball once.

And then he looks away to keep taking care of his demiguise; he doesn’t give Percival a second glance.

The omega doesn’t know how to feel about that; he’s a rich omega, normally any alpha that meets him flirts with him or asks him out.

“You need a permit for your creatures,” he clears his throat again. It’s not like he wants Newt’s attention, no, it’s his responsibility as Director to make sure everyone follows the rules.

So when Newt answers without looking back at him, Percival is not at all disappointed.

Definitely not.

“Alright. Where can I get it?”

“Meet me in my office tomorrow, I’ll give it to you,” he says before walking away.

Percival doesn’t think of Newt Scamander at all for the rest of the day… Except that he does and he’s trying to fool himself.

He  _forgets_  to put on the spell that decreases his scent and has to snap at a couple of alphas on his way to work and inside MACUSA itself.

For some weird reason, he’s grinning when Newt walks into his office and freezes, taking a deep breath.

“It smells really good, is that–” Newt realizes his mistake soon and blushes to the tip of his ears.

He also apologizes to Percival immediately.

“It’s okay, I’m not–It doesn’t bother me,” that’s kind of true, because even though it normally bothers him, for some reason it doesn’t when Newt’s the one complimenting his scent.

It’s kinda flattering.

But Newt is still embarrassed and doesn’t look at him anymore and even flees from his office as soon as Percival gives him the permit.

He doesn’t mind, he doesn’t care what Newt thinks really. It’s better that way.

***

“Am I attractive, Seraphina?”

They’re in the cafeteria and Percival is totally not glancing at Newt who’s smiling at his friends kindly and talking to a bowtruckle on his shoulder. The Director doesn’t find that charming at all.

However, he blurts out that question that even surprises him.

Seraphina grins from ear to ear.

“Okay, who is it? Who is the alpha that finally got your attention?”

Percival blushes and forces himself to look anywhere but in Newt’s direction.

“Just answer the question,” he huffs, making her chuckle.

“Yes, you are. But you already know it.”

Percival doesn’t say anything after that, staring down at his plate, begging himself not to look up.

But Newt giggles and Percival is weak so he sees the moment Pickett touches the alpha’s nose in a playful way.

Percival is definitely not jealous of a bowtruckle.

“Oh. I  _see_  now.”

“He’s a weird alpha, isn’t he?”

“I’d say he is a sweet alpha.”

Percival sighs. She’s right, Newt is a sweet and kind alpha.

The omega groans, covering his face with both hands; Seraphina caresses his back, trying not to chuckle at his misery.

“I want him so bad!” He finally admits, whining like a little kid.

“Well, if you want him… Do something!”

She’s right, he needs to do something about it. Percival is going to get that alpha.


	53. Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I am a weak women who desperately needs either Grindlewald or Graves sleepily cuddling with newt like maybe , Newt tries to get up but the other grabs him by the waist and pulls him back on the bed or smth.

Percival Graves is a cuddler and he doesn’t even know he is, although Tina assures Newt that he’s like that just when he’s around, which is absolutely ridiculous because Graves does that in his sleep, he shouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

Newt finds out about that three weeks after he starts working for MACUSA; they all have had a stressful week and most of them haven’t even had time to sleep properly in days, especially Graves because he feels responsible for the whole Department.

Newt is trying to help him as much as he can while Picquery keeps scolding the Director for not going back to his house like she ordered him and Tina is just so overwhelmed with the amount of paperwork she has to do.

Graves narrows his eyes at the President, although Newt has to agree with her that time; he looks exhausted.

“Maybe you should… at least sit down for a while,” Newt suggests, pointing at the empty spot on the couch next to him.

“I think you’re right, Mr. Scamander,” he mumbles and smiles a little bit before doing as he’s told.

Picquery rolls her eyes, looking irritated and amused at the same time.

“Of course you only listen to  _him_ …”

Graves’s cheeks turn slightly pink at that, but he frowns at her.

“Not now, Seraphina,” he huffs, rubbing his temples.

Newt decides to take one of Tina’s reports to help her and he’s so focused on it, especially because Pickett wants to grab the paper for some reason that he doesn’t notice Graves has turned weirdly quiet.

Until Pickett huffs, a little bit scared and irritated when he has to jump back into Newt’s coat pocket because the Director’s head falls on the magizoologist’s shoulder.

Newt has to blink a couple of times to realize that Percival Graves has fallen asleep on him and for a couple of seconds he freezes, not knowing what to do.

Picquery looks like she’s having the time of her life and Tina starts whispering furiously that he needs to move away.

Newt tries to do it, but when he does, Graves growls something unintelligible, snuggles further against him and puts an arm around Newt’s waist, making it much more difficult to get away.

“I can’t believe it,” Madam President chuckles. “Even in his sleep, huh?”

Finally, Tina helps him get up, using magic so her boss doesn’t wake up and the three of them finally get out of Graves’s office to let him rest for a while.

“Well… At least he’s sleeping now,” Picquery comments, before smirking in Newt’s direction. “Maybe you should turn into his personal pillow from now on…”

Newt blushes, even though he knows she’s just joking. The problem is that he likes Graves more than he should and accidents like those don’t help him at all.

***

He starts avoiding Graves, Newt honestly thinks it’s for the best because he can’t stop thinking about that day.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one in the room and Picquery just decides to tell the Director everything.

That’s why he rushes into Tina’s office that afternoon, he looks around until he finds Newt, sitting on a chair in front of Tina’s desk.

“Seraphina told me what happened. Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Graves mumbles, looking almost devastated.

Tina gets out of her own office, leaving the two of them alone to Newt’s horror.

“I have not–I just…”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Graves apologizes immediately, getting closer to Newt.

“You were asleep, I understand. You didn’t mean it,” Newt says, although now that he thinks of it, perhaps that’s what hurts him the most, knowing that Graves doesn’t actually like him that way. “You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not…” He bites his lower lip, aware that the lie sounds ridiculous. “It’s because I like you more than a friend and I–”

“Really? That’s great!” Graves is grinning from ear to ear, eyes glimmering with hope.

“It is?”

“Newt, I’ve trying to woo you for the past couple of days,” he mumbles, taking the flustered magizoologist in his arms.

Their first kiss is terrible and lovely at the same time… because they keep smiling against each other’s lips.


	54. Mistake

Newt is not as worried about himself as he is about his creatures, although he knows it would take a while before any of the aurors can figure out how to open his case.

“Hey, pretty, come closer so I can touch you,” a wizard mumbles next to his cell, but Newt tries to ignore him and the others as much as he can. He curls up in the corner of his own cell, hoping Tina finds out what happened so she can get him out of there.

Although she’s not the one that comes for him the next morning; it’s Graves, the real one.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Scamander,” the Director apologizes and Newt doesn’t know why he’s so kind to him since they haven’t even met each other. But then he remembers that Dougal helped rescue him. Although he has no idea how he knows about it since he was pretty much unconscious at the time. “She’s a new auror…”

“It’s okay,” Newt mumbles. “I know she was just doing her job. Besides, I must admit sometimes I really look suspicious.”

Graves opens the cell and just stares at him for a moment before chuckling and by the way the two aurors behind him react, it’s not something he does pretty often.

Finally, the Director hands him back his case and Newt practically beams at him before pulling the case towards his chest.

Graves looks a little bit flustered after that, but clears his throat before speaking again.

“Although you still need permits for all of them,” he reminds him and Newt nods.

“Of course, I’ll get them, don’t worry.”

Graves rubs the back of his neck nervously and takes a deep breath before looking at Newt in the eyes.

“You must be hungry, what if we go get something to eat?”

“I need to feed my creatures first,” Newt mumbles, blushing when he notices the intense look in Graves’s eyes.

The aurors behind him look rather interested in the conversation.

“You can come to my office then, no one will bother you there,” Graves offers.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother–”

“It’s okay, Mr. Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt.”

“Only if you call me Percival.”

***

When Newt comes back from his case, there’s plenty of food for more than two people over Percival’s desk. The Director’s cheeks turn pink when he notices Newt’s confusion.

“I don’t know what you like so I decided to bring a little bit of everything they had on the cafeteria’s menu.”

Newt does something unusual; he forgets about his shyness for a moment to lean closer to Percival and kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re so sweet, thank you,” he tells him and the man grins back at him, blush spreading down his neck.

“Perhaps tonight we can have dinner… as in a date, what do you think?”

“I’d love to have a date with you, Percival.”

New York has suddenly become a lot more interesting now.


	55. Cinder

Theseus had to go for a couple of days, so Newt takes the opportunity to go to the ball; sometimes he likes to wear a dress and put some make-up on and Queenie says if he wants to try it there he should do it.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Tina mumbles, looking with concern from her sister to her friend.

“You worry too much, Teenie,” Queenie giggles. “It’ll be fine. Besides, it’s not like you’re gonna see these people again, sweetie.”

Newt smiles excitedly; she’s right, although he’s still nervous.

Queenie does an excellent job with the make-up and she’s even kind enough to give Newt one of her own dresses, a blue one that he has always loved.

“You look gorgeous, Newt,” Tina says. “However… I still think–”

“Let’s get the carriage!” Queenie cuts her off, taking Newt’s hand. “We’re gonna be late!”

They decide that if someone asks, Newt is going to be Artemis, Tina and Queenie’s cousin.

***

He has a great time with their friends, feeling just… pretty. He knows the ball is mainly because King Percival wants to find a woman to marry, although he’s not worried about being picked; Percival would never choose someone like him.

Besides, Newt is not there for that, he just wants to experience what it feels to wear a dress in a social event, to have fun without worrying about being judged.

Suddenly, Queenie grins from ear to ear at something behind him and leans towards him.

“You’ll be fine, sweetie.”

Just when Newt is about to ask, someone taps gently his shoulder.

“Would you dance with me?” There’s no reason to panic, even though the King himself just asked him for a dance.

He can’t say no, can he?

“Of course,” he takes the man’s hand and lets the King lead him to the center of the dance floor.

It’s okay, he’s seen King Percival dance with the women he’s chosen; it’ll be just one dance and then he’ll keep looking for another one.

Just once. Newt can do this.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” the King whispers in his ear and Newt blushes; his face feels like it’s burning.

“Thank you, your majes–”

“Please, just call me Percival.”

Newt nods and the man chuckles, before he makes him spin; it’s amazing how easy is to follow that man’s lead.

He’s a great dancer.

“What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Artemis,” he replies, shyly.

“Tell me about you, Artemis.”

Newt finds really relaxing to talk to Percival about Theseus and all the times he walks into the woods to see the family of wolves and all the creatures that live there.

“You’re brave,” Percival observes, grinning from ear to ear at him, although Newt doesn’t quite understand why he says that, the forest is a really quiet place. “So… Theseus… Is he your…”

“He’s my brother,” Newt mumbles; he’d worry about giving him too much information, but he knows he’s never going to see him again.

“That’s great,” Percival looks so happy about it for some reason.

The music stops and Newt starts thanking him for the dance, but the king pulls him back into his arms again.

“Are you tired already?”

“What? No, but–”

“Then let’s keep dancing, sweetheart.”

Newt loses track of time; Percival is funny and looks interested in what he has to say and makes him forget that whatever they have it’s not real…

“Your majesty,” a woman with two girls behind her interrupts them before the next melody starts. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. These are my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia and we were wondering–”

“This is my future queen, Artemis,” Percival cuts the woman off, surprising everyone, including Newt.

Especially Newt. But before panicking, he tells himself that Percival is joking or perhaps he just doesn’t want to dance with the two women and he’s just saying that to get rid of them.

And it works; the mother looks so offended by that, she just pulls her bewildered daughters away.

“I don’t need to keep looking, sweetheart. I want you to be my consort. Would you marry me, Artemis?”

That can’t be happening. It can’t.

“I’ll be right back!” He lies before running away; fortunately he finds Tina and Queenie quickly and begs them to get out of there.

When he gets home, he realizes he left one of his slippers in the ball, but it doesn’t really matter, does it?

***

He tries to distract himself the next day, but he realizes he just fell in love with someone that can’t love him back. Because Percival was interested in a woman to get married with.

Besides, if what people says is true, Percival is desperately looking for a woman that is not even real.

“She is! Because she’s you!” Queenie insists, trying to cheer him up, but it’s useless.

Instead, Newt decides to focus on helping his friend Jacob with his bakery.

One day though, the doorbell rings and Newt pales when he sees the King himself walking inside.

It’s okay, it’s not like Percival can recognize him now. Newt looks down and then notices, as soon as Jacob nudges him that Percival is carrying his slipper with him.

“Have you seen–” but the man interrupts himself when Newt finally looks up and their eyes meet.

The redhead blushes at the intense glimmer in Percival’s eyes and the huge smile that appears on his face.

“Hello, Artemis,” he mumbles, to his guards’ shock.

Queenie looks so happy and Tina seems to be fighting with two emotions: surprise and joy.

“I–I don’t know what you are talking about,” he stammers, almost in panic.

Percival takes a step closer without looking away from him. He is still grinning from ear to ear.

“I’d recognize those eyes anywhere,” he whispers, caressing Newt’s cheek.

“I know you are disappointed…”

Percival’s brow quirks up at him.

“Why? Because you’ve been hiding from me?” He chuckles and takes one of the chairs in the bakery and points at it. “Please, sweetheart. Here, let me give you back your slipper.”

Newt has no idea why he still wants to do that, perhaps to prove everyone he just lied to a King. Although he still blushes when Percival puts him the slipper on.

“You must be disappointed,” he mumbles again, but this time tearing up. “Because I’m not–”

Percival kneels in front of him and Newt panics when he sees the King doing that.

“I’m just happy to have found the love of my life,” he smiles, taking both of Newt’s hands to kiss them. “Would you marry me, Artemis?”

Jacob starts tearing up; he’s just so happy for his friend. Queenie notices and hugs him.

“But I'm–You can’t…”

“I can do whatever I want, I’m a King, sweetheart.”

Newt nods, crying; Percival takes him in his arms, before helping him sit, but this time on his lap.

“Is it okay if I keep calling you Artemis, do you have other names?”

“I’m Newt and… both names are okay, it’s just right now I’m more… Newt.”

Percival kisses him on the cheek then and he starts talking about the plans for their wedding.

Newt still can’t believe it’s happening.

“Would you like a dress for our wedding, love?”

“Yes,” Newt mumbles, completely happy. But then he remembers something and adds, a little bit nervous. “I like dresses, but I don’t wear them all the time, sometimes I like to look more… like this. Is that okay?”

“I love everything about you, Newt. I love Artemis as well,” he says. “I’ll buy you dresses, suits, trousers or anything you want, love. Just stay with me.”

“I will,” Newt promises with a smile.

Now, he just needs to tell Theseus the good news when he comes back.


	56. Sugar

“You’re beautiful,” it’s something Newt doesn’t expect to hear from a customer at 8 am in the morning after asking if he wanted something to drink.

The word “beautiful” and the look on the handsome man’s face makes Newt completely flustered in a couple of seconds.

It seems the man notices because he smirks and leans over the table while he keeps staring at him.

“What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Newt Scamander,” he mumbles, trying not to look away.

The man rises from the chair and offers Newt his hand.

“I’m Percival Graves. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Newt.”

He is ready to shake his hand, but Graves doesn’t do that, he kisses the back of Newt’s hand and the redhead starts blushing instantly.

“Would you like something to drink?” He asks again, trying to ignore the hot sensation on his cheeks.

“A cup of coffee,” Graves grins, looking amused.

He’s glad to have something to do other than being there and looking flustered.

“He wants you so bad, sweetie,” Queenie winks at him when he reaches the counter. “He hasn’t stopped looking at you.”

“That’s probably because I embarrassed myself just a few minutes ago,” Newt giggles, although the sound comes out more like a nervous laughter.

When he returns to the table with the coffee, Graves is practically beaming at him.

“Why a coffee shop?”

“I’m working my way through college,” Newt smiles back, nervously.

“I see,” Graves smiles in a way that reminds Newt of a wolf.

Graves leaves him a $100 tip that makes Newt gasp and Queenie smile knowingly.

“I think he made a mistake. I’m sure he didn’t mean to leave this much,” he mumbles, narrowing his eyes.

Queenie shakes her head.

“He doesn’t look like a man that makes that kind of mistakes,” she observes, amused.

Newt doesn’t use the money; he waits for the man to come back to the coffee shop. Fortunately, Graves returns the next day.

“Keep it. It was for you,” he purrs. “I want to help you, beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Newt mumbles, flustered. Although he doesn’t know what he means by that. He’s definitely not offering to pay his bills, is he?

No, of course not.

But he leaves $100 again and a note assuring him he can give Newt anything he wants. He also adds his phone number.

“It looks like you got yourself a sugar daddy, sweetie,” Queenie comments, giggling. “A hot sugar daddy.”


	57. Oh, sweetheart

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graves,” it’s the first thing Newt tells the Director of Magical Security on his first day at work. He glances at him, but can’t keep eye contact for long because he’s just not used to it. It’s difficult for him to talk with people whom he just met without his face looking like it’s on fire.

Like it probably does at the moment.

He hears footsteps and knows Graves is walking towards him so he gets a little bit nervous and prays to Merlin Pickett is not trying to get out of his coat pocket.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Scamander,” the Director says and despite of having such a deep voice, Newt can hear the smile on his face and the kindness in his voice.

Newt looks up again and Graves is actually grinning at him and that smile only makes his cheeks turn even more red. It seems he notices because he touches one of his cheekbones lightly and his eyes turn a little bit darker.

“You’re lovely, sweetheart,” he whispers and Newt hears Tina choke behind them.

He tries to convince himself that Graves calls everyone that or maybe it’s something Americans do? Like Queenie calling him “sweetie” or “honey.”

“Well, you can go now,” Graves narrows his eyes at Tina who reaches out to Newt.

“We have a lot to do,” she tells him and the magizoologist nods, but Graves steps in the middle of the two like he’s trying to shield Newt from Tina.

“I was talking to you, auror Goldstein,” he says. “I believe Mr. Scamander has no office at the moment so he’ll be staying with me.”

“But I was going to share my office with him, Sir. You don’t have to–”

“He will stay here, Goldstein,” Graves repeats and there’s something in his voice that reminds Newt of a wampus, but he can’t tell exactly why. “With me.”

Something about that makes Newt shiver, but not out of fear.

***

Graves… No, Percival (as he told Newt to call him) turns out to be a very patient and comprehensive boss. He helps Newt to get the permits he needs and he even allows Pickett to roam free in his office.

Actually, all the aurors in MACUSA are really kind to him and it seems the majority of them want to make friends with him.

One of them is particularly friendly; his name is Hobbs and he’s constantly giving Newt pastries and flowers.

At least until one day Percival approaches while the two of them are having a conversation about hippogriffs and Hobbs pales as soon as he sees his boss.

“Are you flirting with him?” Percival does that thing with his voice again and Newt admits it’s so similar to the way wampus growl when they try to protect their mate or just scare away other wampus.

That often occurs during mating season.

So… Does that mean…?

“Because flirting with Newt is just not acceptable, besides, you have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, Sir!” If he could do it inside MACUSA, Hobbs would’ve apparated away. Instead, he flees from the hallway.

“Are you okay, Newt?”

“Of course, Percival. But, you know… he was just being friendly.”

“I don’t think so,” the Director says, putting his hand on Newt’s waist. “Do you… Do you like Hobbs?”

He’s jealous. And he’s showing the same signs a possessive wampus would.

Newt’s blush is not only due to shyness this time. He has to admit… He kind of likes Percival being possessive of him.

“Not like that, no.”

The Director’s relief is just so obvious Newt has to hold back a chuckle.

***

Percival starts calling Newt sweetheart again, but the magizoologist notices it’s just when the Director’s possessiveness gets the best of him.

Newt can be just talking with Weiss and Lopez, who are both happily married, and still Percival has the need to hug Newt from behind, press his forehead against his shoulder and just stay there while the other two aurors are a little bit confused.

“Let’s get something to eat, sweetheart,” he mumbles over his shoulder and Newt can’t help but blush when he feels him press himself closer against his body.

“Sounds great, Percy.”

And they’re not even dating yet.

***

Part of Newt is hoping something romantic, although he doesn’t feel disappointed when Percival takes him by the arm and pulls him gently away from Bianca, the receptionist (who’s making eyes at Newt) and presses their foreheads together.

“May I?” The Director asks, eyes dark with possessiveness, love and need.

“Yes,” Newt breathes shyly, right before a pair of lips press themselves against his.

The kiss is demanding, fierce and yet so loving and gentle.

“Mine?” Percival says, because it seems it’s the only thing he can say at the moment.

“Yours,” Newt confirms and the moment is not at all romantic, but he’s definitely not disappointed.

He actually loves it. 


	58. A smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we get a fic where Percival is overworked/annoyed/pissed off/upset/whatever negative emotion you want with the last quote you posted implemented?

Things haven’t gone too well lately; they haven’t been able to find Grindelwald, only a few of his followers that really have no idea where their lord is.

Now, they know the meeting is actually to discuss that and try to change their strategy; they also know Graves is very much tired and pissed because of the results they’ve gotten so far. So none of them are surprised to see him storm into the pentagram office with a grumpy expression.

However, before the meeting starts, he crosses the room and stops right in front of the spot where their magizoologist is sitting; they’re not sure if the Director has forgotten almost every single person in the Department is there too or he just doesn’t care.

The President rolls her eyes as soon as she notices what he’s doing.

“Can you do the thing?” Graves asks to the confusion of the aurors that are around them. The Director looks like he’s about to have a headache.

Newt looks up at him almost as bewildered as the people around him, although he doesn’t look scared; they all know those two (for some reason they still cannot quite explain) have become friends quickly.

“What thing?” The magizoologist tilts his head adorably and some of them swear they see the glimpse of a grin on their boss’s face.

“The thing that makes me happy,” Graves insists, cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Oh!” They see the moment Newt realizes written all over his face and they all can’t help but lean a little bit closer, intrigued.

Then the magizoologist smiles and his smile seems to light up the whole room, and even though they all admit his expression is one of the most beautiful things they’ve ever seen, they had no idea that was all the Director needed for his frown to disappear.

Graves sighs, grinning back at Newt like a besotted wizard and mumbles a softly “thank you,” before going back to his place next to Picquery who doesn’t look surprised at all, just so definitely  _done_  with it.

But it’s simple… They’re dating and they’re definitely sleeping together and none of the aurors were clever enough to figure it out on their own before.

“They’re just friends,” Queenie Goldstein tells them, looking amused by their shocked expressions.

Tina just pinches the bridge of her nose as Fontaine leans forward to stare at her sister with an incredulous frown.

“Are you kidding me?” Weiss whispers, although there’s no need for that since Newt is currently distracted talking to Pickett.

“I’m not,” she giggles.

Well… That won’t do because Graves is clearly in love and he deserves all the happiness after what happened to him.

So they all are going to help him.

“You better not be thinking about  _helping_ our boss,” Tina warns, surprising them for a moment.

“They are,” Queenie whispers. “But it’s okay, Teenie. I have a good feeling about this.”

Tina looks like she doesn’t agree with her sister at all.


	59. Oh, sweetheart (part II)

Now that Newt is officially the Director’s boyfriend, everyone makes sure to take care of him, but also not to be too friendly because they all know how fierce Graves can be when it comes to his lovely sweetheart.  
  
However, life has certainly become more fun inside MACUSA because of those two; Picquery complains about how childish her Director of Magical Security has become, but they all have seen her holding back a chuckle every time Graves growls or bares his teeth at anyone that dares to make eyes at his boyfriend.  
  
Then one day, when Newt’s running late for a meeting, he makes the mistake of sitting in the closest seat to the door he finds, that just happens to be next to Hobbs (the poor soul that dared to flirt with Newt once). The magizoologist doesn’t notice and the next few minutes are absolutely tense (and exciting at the same time). Hobbs spends the time shivering, trying to move his body away from Newt’s, Graves doesn’t look happy at all, as if being physically away from his sweetheart is affecting him somehow.  
  
The aurors are just waiting for him to snap and Madam Picquery sighs, once she realizes that absolutely no one is paying attention to her anymore.  
  
“Just do whatever you need to do so I can keep on with the meeting, alright Percival?” She mumbles and Hobbs pales for a second, everyone holds their breath and Newt gasps in confusion when Graves makes him float right into his lap just with a movement of his hand.  
  
It’s quite impressive actually.  
  
“Hello, sweetheart,” Graves smiles at him, before burying his face in the curve of Newt’s neck.  
  
“Percy, we shouldn’t…” But he interrupts himself, biting his bottom lip to suppress a smile.  
  
They all can tell he kind of likes it, that almost irrationally possessive side of his boyfriend.  
  
Perhaps they are made for each other.  
  
Picquery rolls her eyes, mumbles something that sounds like “help me Mercy Lewis for I work with children,” before continuing with the meeting.  
  
After that Graves just refuses to let Newt sit anywhere that is not on his lap, especially when there are people around to see. He just loves to let everyone know in different kind of ways that the magizoologist is very much taken.  
  
“But, Percy, there’s a chair right ne–”  
  
“Just please sit on my lap, sweetheart.”  
  
Then Newt starts coming to work with impressive marks on his neck that he doesn’t bother hiding with a spell or a scarf and Graves just nuzzles him, looking smugly proud every time his eyes land on those hickeys.  
  
Newt often tells the aurors, when the Director is not around, that he’s like a big wampus, always trying to protect what is his and baring his teeth at anyone that gets dangerously close.  
  
And they kind of agree with him; Graves looks very much like one of those creatures.  
  
They’re not sure exactly how (it could be a spell, but they think boss would never do that) but Graves always seem to know where Newt is and the first thing he does when he finds him is to wrap himself around him, especially when he’s talking to someone else.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, calling Newt his boyfriend is not enough for Percival Graves; he needs more of that beautiful man, but finds it very much difficult to say it out loud.  
  
No one knows what he did to get that little thief to comply, but he makes the Niffler hand Newt a beautiful ring with a diamond on it.  
  
Everyone freezes as soon as they see it, knowing exactly what it means.  
  
Graves rubs the back of his neck nervously while Newt looks at him with a confused and adorable expression on his face.  
  
“Is it yours?”  
  
“Yes, well not anymore if you–can I make you officially mine?”  
  
Half of the Department facepalm themselves and Picquery rolls her eyes before nudging Graves.  
  
He clears his throat.  
  
“I mean… Would you marry me?”  
  
Newt beams at him, takes him in his arms and gives him a proper kiss on the lips.  
  
Lopez has to wipe off his own tears, while the others cheer and clap happily.  
  
They wonder if the engagement will help boss control a little bit his possessiveness or not.  
  
Probably not. 


	60. Godzilla au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Godzilla the other day and remembered how you combined the two, and I was wondering if you could do an AU or a little more please? Maybe Newt was a scientist who worked with the kaiju, mainly Godzilla and Mothra? Or Newt for some reason having a connection with them like the twins do. Anything really, I'm starving for Newt with kaijus.

It’s 2 in the fucking morning and Percival is definitely gonna kill the person who’s knocking on his door. For some reason it doesn’t surprise him when Theseus rushes inside his house with a desperate expression on his face.

“You better have a damned good reason,” he growls, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do,” Theseus nods insistently.

“And don’t say it’s your brother because help me God–”

“It’s Newt.”

Why it’s always him? Percival has never met the man and he has caused him more problems than anything in his life. The man is absolutely crazy, talking about monsters like they’re kittens while making Percival’s job a nightmare.

“What did he do this time?” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose like it could help him stop the headache he’s sure he’s going to have.

“He created an artifact to communicate with the titans,” Theseus blurts out, almost scared.

“What? What is he going to talk them about?” Percival huffs, irritated. In all of his years in the military he had never heard such nonsense like that. “I’m sorry, pal… But I’m afraid I can't–”

“Grindelwald found out about it and he wants the artifact and my brother to control the titans!” Theseus cuts him off; he looks like he’s about to lose it. “Please, we have to find my little brother before he does.”

“I’ll help you,” Percival finally agrees and adds, confused. “You’re his brother, you should know where he is…”

Theseus makes the most devastated expression Percival has ever seen.

“He doesn’t talk to me because I’m in the military like you and I… was in favor of killing the titans.”

“And you’re not anymore?” Percival asks. “I thought we agreed they were dangerous.”

Theseus pouts.

“I just want Newt to talk to me again, Graves!”

“That’s the most ridi–”

“You’d do the same if you were in my place,” Theseus says.

Percival chuckles; he’d never change his mind just to please someone else.

He’s not like that.

“Anyway… Do you have anything we can work with to start looking for him?”

“He works for Monarch,” Theseus says. “You told me one of your friends worked for them too. They can find Newt.”

“I wouldn’t call him my friend, but you’re right. I think he could know where he is.”

***

“So… Dr. Scamander is there?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Abernathy stammers, looking from Percival to Theseus. “He’s talking to Mothra.”

“Whom?”

“The Queen of the monsters,” Abernathy says and immediately regrets it when he sees Theseus turning pale.

If he’s being honest, Percival is a little bit impressed. The man is brave.

“My little one is locked in that place with a monster?” Then, Theseus’s fear vanishes to be replaced with fury. “What were you all thinking?”

“The military is not welcome here,” a French woman walks in, already glaring at both of them.

“And you are…?”

“Miss Rosier, I’m Dr. Scamander’s assistant,” she smirks and there’s something about her that makes Percival feel irritated. “He’ll not be pleased.”

“I just want to see my brother,” Theseus mumbles and the woman sighs.

“Fine, wait here.”

The real problem starts when she comes back with the most gorgeous man Percival has ever seen.

And he’s already narrowing his eyes at Percival… He can’t be Newt Scamander, can he? Because Graves would be in trouble.

“Little one!” Theseus almost jumps at the man, but Percival takes a step closer.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Scamander,” he smiles, not sure what he’s doing anymore. He wants that man to like him. “I’m General Percival Graves and I’m here to help you protect your… mon–creatures.”

“Really?” That’s for sure the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen and it’s directed at him. “Thank you! I thought you all just wanted to exterminate them.”

“Not me,” Percival mumbles, ignoring Theseus’s shocked and betrayed expression.

“Great! I think we’re going to become good friends,” Newt says and Percival wants to say he’d like to be more than his friend but perhaps it’s too soon for that. “Come! I’ll introduce you to Mothra!”

“I’m coming too, little one! I promise I’ll help you as well!” Theseus whines, hugging his brother who just sighs and surrenders into the embrace.

“You’re gonna love her!”

Percival honestly doubts it.


	61. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is sick, Theseus and Newt take care of him.

“Percy, you have to drink this. I know it’s awful, but it’ll make you feel better!” Newt narrows his eyes before the grumpy, weak Director of Magical Security does as he’s told.

He behaves like a child whenever he’s sick, although Newt is willing to forgive him this time because he looks exhausted.

Newt leans forward to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead and realizes he has fever. He leaves Dougal next to the bed while he makes some soup and tries to remember the spell for the fever.

“You look tired, sweetheart,” Percival mumbles about an hour later, eyes closing as he takes Newt’s hand. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll just stay here for a couple of minutes and I’ll go to my room,” he says, smiling. But he doesn’t, he stays there after Percival falls asleep and waits until the fever is gone.

Then he goes back to his case to feed his creatures early in the morning and sits on the couch for a while…

***

When he wakes up he’s in his room, tucked in bed and feeling so much better… Until he remembers he is supposed to be taking care of Percival and that he didn’t actually fall asleep in his bedroom.

He rushes to the next room, only to stop at the doorway when he hears Theseus’s voice.

“Sorry for saying those things last time we saw each other, I was scared,” he admits, sitting on a chair in front of the bed where Percival is lying. “I was afraid you’d take Newt away from me.”

The Director rolls his eyes; he looks so much better actually.

“I don’t want to ‘steal’ Newt from you. I just want to be with him. I’m in love with him, Theseus,” he blurts out and this time the blush on his cheeks is not because of the fever.

“Well… that is pretty much obvious, my friend,” he chuckles and then sighs. “Fine, I’ll share him with you.”

“I think it’ll be the other way ar–” before Percival can finish, Newt walks into the room, kisses him on the cheek and hugs his brother.

“I’m so glad you two are getting along!” He says and then mumbles: “thanks for taking care of him, 'Seus.”

Theseus loves hugs and he loves them even more when it’s Newt the one that initiates them.

“I’m your favourite brother, ain’t I?”

“You’re my only–yes, you’re my favourite.”

“Newt, what about–”

“Wait for your turn, Percival!” Theseus pulls Newt closer to him. “Besides, you’re still sick…”

“You said you were going to share!”

“Maybe tomorrow…”

“Theseus!”

“Fine!”

Newt just rolls his eyes.


	62. Forgotten

When he’s looking for survivors, Percival finds an unconscious man that according to his soldiers it’s the last one of his regiment.

“I heard someone calling him Newt,” another mumbles. “Or dragon rider.”

Percival saw the dragons before they went away; some say they saw that unconscious man yelling them to leave, but war is something that can confuse a man’s mind. Besides watching the dragons leave, he’s not sure any of that is true.

He only knows he’s going to take care of the British soldier and ask him when he wakes up.

If he wakes up.

Percival orders his soldiers to take him to his tent; a healer makes sure to patch him up, but she’s not sure when the wizard is going to wake up, although she hopes he does the next day.

Finally, he sits in front of him on a chair and takes a good look at him. The man–Newt is young; there are dozens of freckles all over his face and his hair is the kind of reddish that also looks like golden during the day.

And Percival is not blind, he has to admit… The man is beautiful.

Sometimes, without even realizing what he’s doing, he runs his fingers through his curly hair and wonders how his voice sounds like, he wonders about what he likes… If he has a family waiting for him or if he’s like Percival and is completely alone.

When Newt finally opens his eyes, Percival can’t help but notice they’re the most beautiful shade of green he’s ever seen.

“Newt? Are you okay?”

The man manages to sit; he blinks at Percival a couple of times and then looks around, incredibly confused.

“Who are you?”

Oh, his voice is lovely… Why? Why everything about him has to be so… endearing?

“I’m Percival Graves, Colonel of this regiment and it’s really a pleas–”

“Who am I?”

Okay, that’s a serious problem.

***

War is over and they need to go back home; Percival has to go to New York, to MACUSA and keep working as an auror. He also knows the healers are right and he should send Newt back to England and pray to Merlin they find his family…

“I want to stay with you, Percy,” he mumbles, taking his hand, scared… confused. “I don’t know anyone there… I don’t remember, I just know you.”

He shouldn’t be selfish, he should do what it’s best for Newt. But he doesn’t know if he has family, what if he doesn’t? Percival doesn’t want to leave him on his own. Alone.

The auror takes Newt in his arms and kisses his brow lovingly.

It’s a mistake.

“Don’t worry, Newt. I’ll take care of you.”

At least until they find his family, because of course Percival is going to keep looking.

***

It’s weird to finally come back home with someone else. Percival lets Newt stay in a room next to his and despite of what happened, the beautiful man doesn’t look sad at all.

Well… How is he supposed to miss something if he doesn’t even remember his own name?

But there are good things; Newt seems to be aware he’s a wizard and he hasn’t forgotten the spells and curses he used the most. He also adores any kind of creature he finds; he sneaks into Percival’s house a couple of bowtruckles, a pixie and a hurt wampus while the auror is working in MACUSA and he just… lets him keep them.

It’s almost ridiculous what Percival would do for Newt, honestly. He’s been promoted to Director of Magical Security now and all of Newt’s creatures are completely illegal and he hasn’t counted the ones he personally brings home to him.

But Newt is happy and he gives the best hugs whenever Percival comes home so it’s all worth it, isn’t it?

The problem is that he likes Newt being there for him when he comes back, he has stopped himself several times from kissing Newt or saying, every night he walks in his house: “I’m home, sweetheart.”

“Percy! I’m so glad you’re back!” Newt beams at him, wearing one of Percival old sweaters and having absolutely no idea what that does to the Director. “I think Pickett is making progress with the other bowtruckles!”

“Really?” He chuckles, giving in and pressing his lips to Newt’s forehead. “Then why is he still on your shoulder?”

“He talked to them this afternoon, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to stay with them,” Newt mumbles. “I tried though.”

“I know you did, pretty,” Percival says… again. Despite of having gotten used to it, Newt still blushes to the tip of his ears. “Come on, let’s go make something to eat.”

***

Of course… That wasn’t meant to last, and Percival has to admit, he hasn’t actually made a real effort to look for Newt’s family.

Although he needs to start doing it now, even if part of him doesn’t want to.

Newt wakes up in the middle of the night, crying and Percival rushes into his room, concerned.

“What is it, Newt? Are you hurt?” He sits next to him on the bed while the man shakes his head.

“Theseus,” he sobs and Percival knows it’s important, he knows Newt must be remembering something, but the truth is that he’s really distracted by the fact that he said a man’s name.

It’s ridiculous, but it still hurts him.

“Who is he?”

“I’m not sure, but he’s important to me, I see glimpses of his face and his name is all over my head now,” Newt cries, snuggling against Percival chest. “I feel like… I miss him.”

“I’ll help you find him,” Percival mumbles even though he hates the idea. That night he sleeps next to Newt, cuddling with him and thinks bitterly… that Theseus should be there for Newt if he really loves him, is he really looking for him?

Does he really care?

He’s sure he doesn’t love Newt as much as Percival does.

Newt gets to meet Percival’s aurors and somehow becomes best friends with Tina Goldstein and her sister Queenie.

Auror Goldstein’s sister says she could help them and honestly Percival is a little bit reluctant to let her help.

“I know you love him,” Queenie says, startling Percival.

“How do you–never mind. So… A legilimens, right?”

“Yes,” she chuckles. “But you’re great at occlumency… I actually didn’t find out with my gift. It’s just the way you look at him.”

“Am I really that obvious?” Percival sighs, feeling the pain in his chest.

She doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t need to, because Percival finds out that all MACUSA knows about his…  _crush_ , except for Newt himself.

Well it’s better that way, isn’t it?

***

“I can hear a surname in your head, sweetie,” Queenie says gently while Percival intertwines his fingers with Newt’s. “Scamander. Does that mean anything to you?”

“I think I’m Newt Scamander,” he mumbles, looking down. “He’s also Scamander… Theseus, I mean.”

“The war hero,” Tina whispers and Percival freezes.

His own thoughts are already torturing him. Does that mean Newt is married to that man? Does he still love him?

Percival scolds himself; he shouldn’t be thinking that, he promised Newt he’d find that wizard.

The man who’s probably going to take Newt away from him.

***

“Where is he?” The man… Scamander emerges from the fireplace almost as soon as Tina fire-calls him. Percival has never seen someone so desperate before.

He really loves Newt, doesn’t he?

“Before you see him, you need to know… He’s been struggling with his memory; I’ve found him on the battlefield, unconscious. And when he woke up, he didn’t remember anything,” Percival mumbles, looking as the wizard’s expression turns into sorrow.

“Does he–”

“Yes, but not everything about your life together,” Percival tries to explain. “Please, just don’t… overwhelm him.”

Theseus Scamander nods, looking back at him with curiosity in his eyes.

“Who are you?”

“Percival Graves. MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security.”

“Thanks for taking care of my brother, Percival,” he says and the relief the Director feels cannot be described with words.

Although, that doesn’t change anything; Newt will still return to London.

Queenie and Newt come out of the kitchen and Percival sees the exact moment when Newt recognizes Theseus.

“‘Seus,” he says in a whisper, full of emotion and the British auror is trying to hold himself back but he can’t.

He rushes to take Newt in his arms, tears falling from his eyes.

“I thought you were… dead,” he sobs and Newt leans to press their foreheads together. Percival decides to leave the apartment to let them speak.

When he comes back it’s clear what is going to happen; Newt is going to leave and the hug he gives him as a goodbye almost hurts Percival.

No… It doesn’t actually, what ends up hurting him is coming back to an empty house.

***

“This is ridiculous, Percival,” Seraphina narrows her eyes at him during lunch and punches him lightly on the shoulder. “You can’t just… stay like this.”

“What do you mean?” Percival mumbles, looking down at his plate; he’s not particularly hungry that day… He needs to go back to his office and keep working.

“You are miserable,” she tells him, the words startle him a little.

He can’t deny it; he misses Newt so much.

“And what do you suggest I do?”

“Go after him,” Seraphina replies without hesitation. “Tell him how you feel and if he doesn’t want you, you come back here and move on.”

“He doesn’t need this right now…”

“Let him decide that for himself, Percival. By Mercy Lewis! I’ve never thought I’d see you give up on the love of your life just like that!”

Percival’s lips quirk up a little bit at that, it’s a bittersweet gesture, but it still has joy in it.

She’s right, Newt is the love of his life.

***

He has dealt with dark wizards and traffickers, all kinds of criminals and yet Percival had never felt so nervous like he does now.

Of course, the brother has to be the one that responds when he knocks at the door.

“It took you more than I was expecting,” Theseus chuckles.

“Am I that–”

“Yes, you are,” he says, trying not to laugh, moving out of the way to let Percival get in the house. “I honestly thought you were going to tell me that I couldn’t take my little one with me. You looked so… broken.”

“I was tempted,” he admits, feeling better already. He looks around, desperate to get at least a glimpse of Newt.

“Listen, I’m grateful for what you did and I seriously think you’re a good man, but this is my little one we’re talking about and I’d like to make sure he’s happy and safe,” the British auror says. “So you’re still on probation.”

“On probation?”

“Yes.”

Percival has the feeling that overprotective brother is going to cause him a headache in the near future, but he doesn’t really care.

Newt gets out of a suitcase on the floor and freezes for a couple of seconds when he sees Percival. Then he grins from ear to ear to the Director’s relief.

“Percy!” The wizard jumps into his arms and that alone feels like the best thing in the world. “You came to see me!”

“I’ve missed you so much, Newt,” Percival kisses his brow and the wizard’s cheeks turn completely red at that.

It’s adorable.

“I’ve missed you too,” he admits.

“Newt, I…” Percival is nervous, but leans in anyway and kisses him on the lips. His lovely redhead gets surprised for a moment, but kisses back.

The Director puts his hands on Newt’s hips to pull him closer and keeps kissing him… At least until Theseus clears his throat.

“Stop devouring my little brother,” he says, irritated.

Newt rolls his eyes and looks back at Percival with a beautiful smile on his face.

“Would you… go on a date with me?” He would like to ask if he wants to move back in with him, but he suspects the overprotective brother would not appreciate it.

Perhaps they can talk about it later.

“I’d love to, Percy.”


	63. Pastries for the heart

“He’s here again, isn’t he?” Jacob startles Newt who’s taking too much time making a single hot chocolate for the girl with brownish curls that just walked in the bakery.

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” Newt tries not to look at his friend/boss; he’s lying of course he knows whom Jacob is talking about because that man is the one Newt has a huge crush on.

Dark eyes and dark and grey hair that somehow makes him look devastatingly handsome and it’s not fair because Newt is just a boring college student that has absolutely no chance of drawing his attention.

He can’t even talk to him; he always gets so flustered the moment he gets inside the bakery. Newt just blushes and does anything to hide from him. Which is ridiculous because it’s not like the man notices him anyway.

“I think he’s a cop, he’s probably detective or the captain of a unit, he just looks like someone with authority,” Jacob keeps saying. “You like him, don’t you?”

Newt shakes his head, making Jacob roll his eyes.

“Just talk to him,” his friend says and when it looks like Newt is going to stay in the kitchen forever he adds: “Fine, I’ll take his order, but at least give the girl her chocolate, alright? And clean up the other tables.”

“Okay,” Newt says, glad to have something to do to avoid looking at the man.

He lets the chocolate on the girl’s table and she smiles at him, blinking a few times quickly for no apparent reason.

“Thank you, honey,” she says, grinning. “Actually… I was wondering–”

Someone clears his throat behind him and Newt almost jumps when he sees the handsome man just a few inches away from him; Jacob is nowhere to be seen.

“Sorry, but I forgot to tell the man, I assume he’s Mr. Kowalski for a… A doughnut with my coffee.”

Newt’s cheeks turn pink and he’s definitely frozen on his spot… just for a couple of seconds.

He can do this. It’s just another customer.

“Alright, I’ll bring you one,” he mumbles and then adds: “Which flavor?”

Then man leans forward with a huge grin on his face.

“Which one is your favorite?”

Newt finds the question weird, but answers anyway.

“Blueberry,” he mumbles, trying not to look into those dark eyes.

“Then bring me two of those,” he says and before Newt can go, he adds: “I’m Percival Graves.”

“Newt Scamander,” it’s a miracle Newt hasn’t dropped anything yet, although he stammered a little bit.

When he walks in the kitchen, Jacob is done with the coffee and Newt takes the opportunity to give him the two doughnuts.

“He said he wanted this too,” he mumbles, glad he’s not going to have to go back there.

His friend quirks up a brow at him, curious, but nods and walks out of the kitchen quickly.

“He was so disappointed when he saw me,” Jacob comments when he comes back. “Newt, I don’t know why you worry so much, I think he likes you.”

“I think you’re mistaken.”

Jacob rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Anyway, both of us have to go back, because I saw a mother with his children walking in.”

Newt nods; he can’t hide in the kitchen anyway.

He’s so busy trying to get everything for the group of kids, he doesn’t notice Graves approaching him, but the woman sitting with the children does; she looks over Newt’s shoulder and then at him before winking.

Confused, Newt turns around, only to gasp when he almost bumps into Graves’s chest. The handsome man chuckles and takes Newt by the arm.

“Be careful, sweetheart,” he whispers with a smirk. “I just… wanted to give you this.”

Newt takes the blueberry doughnut and finally looks up, trying to ignore the fact that Graves called him ‘sweetheart’.

“What? But–”

“It’s for you, you said it was your favorite,” Graves comments. “Well, I have to go now… But I’ll come back tomorrow.”

It doesn’t mean anything, Newt knows basically nothing about him; he could be happily married, why would he care about him?

He tries to distract himself by cleaning the tables and notices Graves left the napkin perfectly folded again. It’s like he never used it, it always looks perfectly clean to Newt. He always does that and Newt finds it charming somehow because he has a huge crush on that man apparently.

The next days are… different; Graves tries to ask Newt directly what he needs even though Jacob is there and always gives Newt something before walking away.

“What more do you need, Newt? The poor man’s eyes are always following you around the room, he talks to you, he buys you some of my pastries everyday and you still don’t even look at him,” Jacob sighs, although he’s a little bit amused with the situation, sometimes he’s just like his girlfriend Queenie.

“I don’t think he likes me like that, Jacob,” Newt says and his friend just rolls his eyes. “I’m just a college student.”

“You’re a pretty college student, Newt and he’s not blind,” his friend says, making him blush.

***

The next day Graves doesn’t stop at the counter like he always does, he walks all the way to where Newt is, trying to place the chairs in the correct order.

“Are you afraid of me?”

Well, the question startles him for sure, because he wasn’t expecting him that morning and Graves stops just a few inches away from him.

Newt looks at him in confusion and the man rubs the back of his head, nervously.

“You can tell me if I’m bothering you, that’s the last thing I want, believe me,” he mumbles, suddenly looking shy. “Because I’ve been flirting for the past–”

“You’ve been… flirting? With me?”

“Yes. And I always left my number written in a napkin for you, but you never call,” Graves whispers, looking sad.

“I didn’t know!” Newt’s blush spreads down his neck.

The man doesn’t seem upset though, he actually sighs, relieved and smiles at Newt.

“The reason I come back to this place everyday is to see you, Newt,” he confesses. “And I thought I was being obvious!”

“You were being obvious,” Jacob cuts in then, standing at the other side of the counter, looking amused at them. “But my friend here is completely clueless.”

Graves takes Newt’s hand then and kisses it.

“Would you go on a date with me?”

Newt nods, because he can’t even talk at the moment; his heart is beating so fast in his chest it seems it wants to get out of it.

“Tonight?” Graves seems really hopeful and happy that Newt can’t help but smile in return.

“I’d love to, Mr. Gra–”

“Please, call me Percival,” he insists, right before pressing his lips to Newt’s. “I’ll be back for you in a couple of hours.”

“Alright,” Newt mumbles, trying to fight the huge grin on his face.


	64. Consequences

Newt gets hurt during one of the cases; his leg is broken and it’ll take more than a couple of weeks for it to get back to normal, that’s why Melissa Williams, the Head of the MACUSA’s healers decides to give him a wheelchair; she insists he should use his leg the least possible for him to recover completely.

It’s difficult for the magizoologist, but he manages to get used to it, especially because he has some amazing friends that start helping him feeding his creatures.

He also has Mr. Graves.

It takes most of the aurors by surprise the fact that the Director becomes really… attached to Newt. He likes to keep an eye on him almost all the time and make sure he has everything he needs.

It’s strange coming from someone that’s always too busy to pay attention to anything that is not work, but because of it almost no one is surprised when the  _incident_  happens and Graves turns into the most terrifying wizard they’ve ever seen.

Someone decides to prank Newt by leaving him in the evidence room without his wheelchair, his wand or even his case with him and the magizoologist has been so stressed lately he can’t help but burst into tears.

When Graves finds him, sobbing and alone in that cold place he loses it; he takes the magizoologist in his arms, wipes off the tears from his eyes and leaves him on Tina’s couch.

All MACUSA shivered that day.

The ones that saw what happened say the Director found the people responsible and that he was like a man possessed; eyes dark with anger, fuming in front of the two terrified men.

They get fired almost immediately and never come back to MACUSA again; actually nobody sees them at all after that day.

Graves doesn’t find the wheelchair, however some say he actually does, but wants an excuse to take Newt in his arms and carry him around MACUSA. And they seem to be right, because Graves keeps taking Newt in his arms even after Williams says he can start walking on his own again.

Newt complains all the time, although everyone knows he likes it, and the Director just chuckles before kissing him all over the face until he turns completely red.

Nobody is surprised when they find out the two of them start dating, actually, some of them were waiting impatiently for that to happen.

Both of them look ridiculously happy now.


	65. I want him (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Percival

Percival’s mother would be scandalized if she saw what her omega son is trying to do. But Newt is an oblivious alpha and Percival Graves is determined to have him.

He unbuttons his shirt to show his unmarked neck and part of his chest and he walks around MACUSA just like that, making a few alphas stop what they’re doing and look at him.

“I can help you with t-that, boss,” one of the MACUSA’s workers stammers, clearly showing interest in him.

“No,” Percival glares at him and everyone around pretends they see nothing, even though they were paying close attention to the whole exchange just seconds ago.

Finally, Newt is coming down the hallway (Percival’s been wandering around MACUSA the whole day hoping to bump into him).

According to tradition, he should wait until Newt offers to button his shirt; this is for the alpha to make sure the omega is not mated and for the alpha to show that he cares about the omega.

But Percival is not going to risk it; he stops in front of Newt and everyone goes quiet again, even Goldstein who’s just a few feet away from them.

“Could you please help me with this?” He mumbles and then adds, feeling his cheeks like they’re on fire. “With your hands?”

“Of course,” the alpha mumbles, a little bit confused while Percival almost purrs triumphantly.

“Wait, Newt–”

“Goldstein, I believe you have work to do.”

“But, Sir…”

“Now,” he’s not going to let her ruin his moment.

Newt finally finishes buttoning the shirt and Percival takes a step closer, waiting for a kiss or something, but the alpha just mumbles something like “it’s done!” And then goes after Tina Goldstein.

Something’s wrong.

He tries it again by asking Newt to order food for him. The alpha does, but doesn’t seem to be aware of what’s going on.

Percival even shares his food with him and even though it doesn’t seem to help Newt get it, at least sends a clear sign that Percival Graves is very much interested in that alpha and no omega dares to get close to Newt again.

Finally, auror Goldstein’s sister takes pity on him.

“Courting requests are different in England, Mr. Graves,” explains the blond witch. “That’s why he hasn’t responded to yours.”

At least that makes sense.

“Thank you, Miss Goldstein.”

“You’re welcome. And good luck!”

***

Percival sends a letter to Theseus to ask him about the matter and although he admits he has finally found his alpha, he doesn’t mention is Theseus’s little brother.

He’ll deal with that later.

He finds Newt the next day and feels a little bit nervous about the whole thing, because Theseus mentioned in his letter that he could be rejected.

He hopes that’s not the case.

But… what if Newt understands what Percival has been trying to do this whole time but makes it look like he doesn’t so he doesn’t hurt the omega’s feelings?

Percival clears his throat and gets Newt’s attention; auror Goldstein and her sister are looking at them, as well as other curious aurors.

“Please, Newt… would scent my coat?”

At least he knows this time Newt somehow understands what he’s trying to say, because the alpha blushes to the tip of his ears.

It’s adorable.

“Are you s-sure about this, Percival?”

“Absolutely,” the omega purrs and when Newt takes his coat and starts to scent it, Percival smiles like an idiot.

The alpha gives Percival his coat back and the omega wears it proudly.

Then he just… jumps at Newt and starts kissing him desperately and moans when the magizoologist kisses back.

“My office… yes?” He breathes, not sure if those rushed words make sense to Newt; he doesn’t even care what the others think, he just needs to bond  _now_.

“I’d love to,” Newt mumbles against his lips, shivering. “But we can’t until the courtship is over.”

“Of course,” he whispers, even though he’s already planning how to make Newt snap and take him before the courtship is over.

Percival has never been a patient man and he doesn’t care about traditions at all.


	66. Miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you please write a fic where Graves comes home from a mission early and surprises newt? Just something kinda angsty (with newt missing him) But also fluffy? Thank you for all the amazing works you produce ❤️❤️

Newt understands that Percival’s job is demanding; he also has a job that requires him to travel a lot and sometimes is difficult for him to keep in touch with the ones he loves, but this time it’s different for some reason.

Perhaps it’s because Newt is currently living with Percival and it’s weird for him not to see his boyfriend returning from MACUSA at night, tired but with a smile only reserved for the magizoologist.

He had told him about this; he said he had an important case to solve and he had to remain in MACUSA until it was done, but Newt still worries.

He worries even though he receives a note every single day, a note written by Percy himself, telling him he’s okay and he’ll be home soon. It’s been three days and Newt has been away from home for weeks but at the moment he misses his boyfriend so much.

“Tomorrow I’ll go to MACUSA to bring him breakfast,” Newt tells his demiguise who can sense the magizoologist is sad and jumps into his arms to make him feel better.

When Newt goes back to the living room and is ready to make himself cocoa the front door opens and for a moment he can’t quite believe the Director of Magical Security is there with a huge grin on his face.

It’s too early for him to be back from work, Newt observes, but he realizes he doesn’t care because Percival is there spreading his arms and the redhead can’t help but run towards him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he admits and Percival chuckles before kissing Newt all over the face.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one who feels that way,” he comments and then adds: “I wanted to surprise you; we finally caught the traffickers and I was honestly desperate to see you again. Picquery allow me to finish the paperwork tomorrow.”

Newt presses his lips against Percival’s before intertwining their fingers together.

“Let’s make dinner, you must be hungry.”

“Oh, I am, but it’s not that kind of… hunger,” Percival whispers into Newt’s ear, making him shiver. “Perhaps we could go to the bedroom first?”

“Alright, bedroom first,” Newt agrees with a shy smile, feeling his heart warm and happy again.


	67. Sweet sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut drabble (explicit)

Newt feels the blush spreading down his neck when Percival takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together before they walk in the store.

“I always wanted to see you in one of those,” the Director whispers against his cheek before giving him a kiss. “Let’s check them out. You can choose as many as you want, sweetheart.”

He’s not sure his face can turn more red, but anything can happen today.

Newt has never been in a place like that before, but he has to admit that he’s always wanted to wear lingerie.

One of the employees smiles at them, probably because they know Percival has money (they seem to figure that out as soon as they take a look at him).

If Newt’s being honest, he had no idea what a sugar daddy was until he met Percival Graves. Although he has to admit he enjoys the life of a sugar baby.

He has read a couple of articles and opinions on the subject and most of the people agree it’s better if there are no real emotions involved; he knows Percival doesn’t love him (why would he?) but Newt’s okay with what he gets. He needs the money anyway.

They both choose a couple and Percival pays for all of them almost in a hurry, whispering Newt how desperate he is to go back home and see him wearing them.

Newt’s heart is already beating like crazy against his chest, but he can’t deny he’s excited about the perspective.

Percival takes him out to dinner first though and when they go back to the man’s house Newt starts getting nervous again, because even though he likes lingerie he’s not sure how he’ll look in it.

What if Percival doesn’t like it?

“Choose your favorite, I’ll wait for you in our bedroom,” Percival smiles, before pressing his lips against Newt’s quickly, but none of that can distract him from the fact that he said it was their room.

Newt has never slept with Percival before so perhaps it was just a mistake.

He decides to put on the black one, the one that has the lace leaves on the top. Newt doesn’t even look at himself in the mirror and walks back in the bedroom.

He’s flustered.

Percival gasps, eyes opening wide as Newt gets closer to the bed and on the man’s face his lips quirk up.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he mumbles, taking Newt by the waist and pulling him closer to him.

“Do y-you want me to put on the others?” Newt asks shyly and gets a little bit surprised when Percival shakes his head.

“No, actually… I’d like to take you wearing this first,” he admits, kissing Newt’s neck. “Only if you want that, of course.”

The redhead blushes even more, but nods; he can’t deny Percival Graves is very attractive and Newt has thought about having sex with him a couple of times before.

“Yes… I’d l-like that.”

Percival is a gentle lover; he takes his time with Newt, pressing his lips against every inch of Newt’s skin he can reach while whispering how beautiful he is over and over.

He starts pounding into him while looking at Newt’s eyes and kissing him possessively every now and then and the redhead can’t help but lose himself in the pleasure. He cries out Percival’s name when he cums and the man moans his as he does the same inside Newt and collapses next to him.

Percival cleans them up before falling asleep with Newt in his arms and for a moment the redhead worries he could fall in love with that man.

Although his worries vanish the next day when he wakes up only to realize that Percival is whispering against the back of his neck.

“I love you, Newt,” he mumbles shyly, even though the redhead is sure he’s not supposed to hear that confession. “I’ve been in love with you since I met you. Please don’t leave me.”

Newt’s heart jumps into his chest happily, although he doesn’t turn around to let Percival know he’s awake.

Perhaps it’s better to wait until he decides to confess it himself.


	68. Hello, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if you’ve done something like this already, sorry if this is a repeat prompt! Either Gramander or RH, Newt is pregnant and he feels the baby kick for the first time. When he gasps and touches his stomach his husband(s) freak out in a panic that something is wrong.

Newt is completely exhausted; he has noticed he gets tired more often now that his belly has become huge. But he likes it; he enjoys seeing it and knowing his baby is there. Although that has also made things more complicated when it comes to his creatures, they have turned into protective beasts that are constantly checking if Newt’s alright.

Well, they’re not the only ones. Percival has turned also into an overprotective husband that’s way too worried whenever he’s around Newt.

He’s also even more possessive now, which is something that doesn’t bother Newt at all; watching him narrowing his eyes or glaring at someone that has been looking at Newt too much is sometimes fun to see.

But the Director of Magical Security is also very much kind and gentle when it comes to Newt; he could be growling at one of his aurors for not doing their paperwork correctly and the next second he’s kissing the magizoologist’s cheek, stroking his belly and asking him if he’s alright.

Newt never thought he’d get married or get pregnant or that his husband would be a powerful American wizard and his brother’s best friend (although Theseus insists Percival is not his friend anymore since he stole his baby brother from him). But now that he’s married and is expecting, he truly believes he couldn’t be happier.

Percival is currently making coffee and cocoa in the kitchen and Newt sinks into the couch, trying not to fall asleep.

“Hello, Artemis,” he mumbles, smiling down at his belly. “I can’t wait to have you in my arms.”

And then it happens; the baby kicks as if it’s trying to answer its Mummy and Newt can’t help but gasp.

“What is it, Newt, are you okay?” Percival almost stumbles into the room, looking from his husband’s hand on his belly to his face. “Newt?”

The magizoologist chuckles, absolutely delighted. He reaches out to Percival and when the auror kneels next to him he takes one of his hands and puts it over his tummy.

“Artemis is kicking!” Newt tells him, grinning from ear to ear and when Percival finally feels it, he gasps, just like Newt did minutes ago.

Percival looks at him in awe, kisses him all over the face, before pressing his lips against Newt’s belly.

Artemis seems to be as happy as both his parents are. And even though Newt’s a bit nervous about having his first child, he knows it’s going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> http://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
